<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Memories by PoggersPumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747166">Ghost Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersPumpkin/pseuds/PoggersPumpkin'>PoggersPumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyfriendxPico, F/M, GirlfriendXBoyfriend, M/M, Multi, idkman, who Even reads the tags, why are you still reading them go read my fanfic smh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersPumpkin/pseuds/PoggersPumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriend Ghost AU!</p><p>Boyfriend is a ghost.<br/>Nobody can feel, hear or see him.<br/>So, what does he do in his free time? well... he 'haunts' people.<br/>or stalks people. depends on how you look at it. </p><p>Lately he started following this college student around his age, and he grew a liking to him. Pico was... a very interesting character. </p><p>one day, Pico finally snaps and confronts the thing that has been following him for weeks.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------<br/>!!TW!!: Gore, Mental health disorders (Depression (( mentions of su!c!de)), schizophrenia, ecc.)  and self harm. more TWS could be added in the future..<br/>----------------------------------------------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pills and Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEYHEY</p><p>This fanfic was inspired by a writing prompt i found on pinterest lolol<br/>Im gonna try to update it at least once every week! i hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p><p>!!TW!!: Gore, Mental health disorders (Depression (( mentions of su!c!de)), schizophrenia, ecc.) self harm. more TWS could be added in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a ghost. you don't know for how many years you've been one, but you are one. you don't remember about your past life, but you do remember how you died, <em>kind of</em>. its really blurry these days.</p><p>of course, it was really fun at first, i mean, think about all the stuff you could do! flying around with no worries was amazing.</p><p>but it soon became depressing to say the least. nobody could feel, hear or see you. so the only thing you could do is watch. you usually stalked people for maximum 2/1 day/s, but this time this guy was really interesting to say the least, you've been following him for 3 weeks and grew a <em>liking</em> to him.</p><p>He was one year older than your human age before you died, and was pretty aggressive to most people. he had some scars on his face and a big one on his neck that he often hides under clothes. upon that, he also has a big scar on his right eye. that eye was clearly damaged and because of that it had a light blue color. his left eye was just a normal brown, healthy eye. you always wonder how he got these scars. He also had freckles. <em>cute.</em></p><p>Oh yeah, also his name is <span class="u">Pico.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>At first glance he sucks though, not gonna lie. hes aggressive to almost everyone, smokes and sometimes does drugs, and also dangerous; he has a gun. most people just avoid him.</p><p>but after stalking him for so long, you started to see the real him. If you where is friend, he always would have your back, no matter what. he also was very passionate about guns, music, and magic tricks. you loved seeing him talking about them. <em>Hes a really fun guy to be around with!</em> and surprisingly he actually has very good grades in college. he did some illegal stuff here and there, but it was always fun to watch. you didn't mind; i mean, its not like <em>you could do anything anyways</em>, so you might as well just "sit" back and enjoy the show.</p><p>he also had 2 friends, you don't remember their names though. but they where pretty close and even called themselves "<em>Friends in crime</em>" (since they also did crime together). when they talk at school they talked about Pico's music sometimes! it was really pog, not gonna lie. </p><p>This is a really little detail, but you loved the fact that Pico wears black nail polish. you don't know why, you just liked it. a lot.</p><p>They'd be your best friend if you could only communicate, your sure of it-</p><p>Suddenly, the school bell rings, and you see Pico get up from his chair and to head out of class. Class just finished, and he didn't have any more left so he was going to his dorm. you usually just wait here in school for him to come back, but this time you wanted to try something new to get to know him better; your going to follow him to his dorm. people might call it creepy if they could see you, but they cant. so, fuck it. <em>who cares?? you are a damn ghost!</em></p><p>and so, after convincing yourself mentally that this wasn't creepy at all, you start to follow him. after some minutes we finally arrive to his dorm. Pico looked kinda annoyed for some reason...</p><p>Pico sighs and opens his dorm room. the room looked kinda messy, but you expected worse, not gonna lie lol. i mean, you just cant<em> IMAGINE</em> Pico cleaning. that isn't scientifically possible. nah-ah. it was probably his dorm partner doing the cleaning or whatever. no way.</p><p>you get inside the dorm with Pico. on Pico's side of the room there where a lot of Polaroids of him and his 2 friends. <em>aww, cute.</em></p><p>you turn around to look at Pico again and hes looking at you.</p><p>wait--- <strong><em>at YOU??</em></strong></p><p>no way. you look back, looking for what hes truly looking at, but you don't find anything. its just you and him. you look back at him, blinking few times too many.</p><p>Pico's eye twitches. "DUDE. you've been following me for<strong><em> WEEKS.</em></strong> i don't know what the fuck you are, but its creepy. seriously. get a hobby or some shit. geez... fucking weirdo!"</p><p>you stare back at him in shook.</p><p>"ugh" Pico rolls his eyes, starting to get more angry. "helloooo??? do you understand English???" He starts waving his hand in front of your face. you come back to reality and take a step back.</p><p>Pico crosses his arms. "Seriously, <em>whats your deal??</em>"</p><p>"m-my deal? whats your deal?? h-how- <strong>HOW</strong> can you see <strong>ME??</strong>" you fight back. you didn't talk in a while, so your voice came out a little too soft for the moment.</p><p>Pico sits on his bed, getting more annoyed by the minute. "I don't know!! its fucking annoying and creepy! i couldn't speak to you because you always stalked me in public places you bastard!" pico suddenly after that, takes a deep breath to calm himself. "yes, that's right. i should just take my pills,<em> its gonna be okay</em>" Pico tells himself. "no way an actual ghost is following me! haha. I'm so stupid! its probably my <b>Schizophrenia </b>acting up! of course. what else could it be?? HAHA!" he 'laughs' at himself, and he starts to stand up and go to the kitchen.</p><p>"your what?? <em>I'm real!!</em> that's just rude! hey?! are you even listening???" you follow pico to the kitchen, and stand right before him to make him notice you. he just walks trough you and ignores you. "Bro, that's uncool..." you cross your arms, and puff up your cheeks, still following him.</p><p>Pico opens a shelf in the kitchen and takes a pill container. he takes some pills without any water (how??) and puts the container back on the shelf. "my therapist is gonna hear about this one" pico says, half joking.</p><p>"The pills aren't gonna get rid off me!"</p><p>"whatever you say, <em>ghost looking-smurf-hair bastard</em>"</p><p>"well, that was just straight up mean" you reply. kinda surprised for the creativity for the insult though. pico just passes through you again, and just lays on his bed watching some guy doing magic tricks on Youtube with his phone.</p><p>"you cant ignore me forever!" you say, standing right in front of him. he just keeps looking at his phone.</p><p>"I'm doing it right now. sorry dipshit, i don't feel like talking with shit that  doesn't exist. ugh... when are the pills gonna work?" pico rolls his eyes. "i used to see Casandra or some shit, but now ghosts?? that doesn't even make sense! ughh. My therapist better have an explanation for this, i swear." Pico continues to complain, while not even looking at you in the eyes.</p><p>"Okay then!! if your gonna be like this,<em> then i'll show you</em> i'm real!" you cross you arms, flying a little higher than you usually do. "If your pills work and i'm still here, then that means im real, right??"</p><p>"no, maybe im having hallucinations about ghosts because i did the fucking Ouija board thing with Nene and Darnell... yeah, that must be it." Pico just continues to ignore you, mumbling to himself.</p><p>
  <em>i fucking swear.</em>
</p><p>If you could slap him right now, you would. </p><p>you 'sit' in the air, thinking of what to do. and most importantly, how come nobody can see you except him?? is it some sort of supernatural ability?? wow. that's kinda cool not gonna lie. </p><p>You decide to look better around his dorm, since he's ignoring you and you don't got anything better to do.</p><p>His bed had green sheets with little white skeletons on them. wow, he really likes green, huh? </p><p>Pico is just laying on his stomach, watching Youtube videos. you notice that now he's watching videos about ghosts. pfft, the ghosts don't even look real in this video! its insulting.</p><p>you turn around, and notice another bed. this one has blue sheets with a gaming console on them. on a shelf on this side there are a lot of different lighters tossed around. huh, someone who collects lighters? this dude must be Darnell! you remember that he loves lighters. kinda weird, but they do look cool, i guess. there is also an old Playstation, and some games to play it with. You where always more of a nintendo guy, so you don't really knew any of these games. </p><p>And some pain killers for headaches. </p><p>So, Pico shares his dorm with Darnell. i wonder where Nene is then? i should ask Pico later. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>IF HE STOPS IGNORING ME.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>sigh, Pico...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is gonna be difficult, huh?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bathrooms and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pico and Boyfriend make a promise to help each other.<br/>hey, whats up with that bathroom?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minutes pass, and Pico was still ignoring you. it was annoying, but at the same time you where used to people not noticing your existence.</p><p>"Hey,<em> you</em>" Pico finally breaks the silence. you look at him, waiting for him to speak. "My pills should have worked by now, so, either i accidentally took some hard core drugs, the pills don't work, or your actually a real ghost that has been stalking me for weeks."</p><p>"I'm obviously real, idiot."</p><p>"That's what they all say..."</p><p>"wh-- what does <em>THAT</em> even mean??"</p><p>"Anyway... i was wondering... do you remember your name..?" Pico looked very anxious for some reason.</p><p>you stop to think for a moment. <em>what's your name again..?</em></p><p>"Boyfriend..?" you say, not sure yourself if that was your name. i mean, it wasn't really a name, so...</p><p>Pico laughs. "b--AHHZAHH- BOYFRIEND???" he continues to laugh. "you idiot..."</p><p>"i-i didn't talk to anyone in years, give me a break!!" you clearly feel embarrassed, great.</p><p>"OKok THE boyfriend,  so, why have you been stalking me?"</p><p>"uhh.." you look away. what's a way to explain why without sounding creepy? uh.. "i guess you look <em>interesting.</em>.?"</p><p>"That's kinda creepy dude" You notice that pico looked away when he said that. weird.</p><p>"shutup." you quickly say, blushing a little out of embarrassment.</p><p>"Ok whatever. so, do you got any uhh. <em>Cool Ghost powers??</em> that would be hella cool!"</p><p>"...no."</p><p>"you suck"</p><p>"Geez, thanks, <em>love you</em> too"</p><p>Pico looked troubled for some reason when you said that, but you decide to just ignore it.</p><p>Pico stands up from his bed and approaches you. He decides to change the subject. "dude you look <em>horrible</em>. can't you take ghost showers or something?? that's just... <em>sad to look at.</em>" he comes closer, examining you.</p><p>you look at him confused. well, now that he mentions it, you don't remember what you look like at all. <em>do mirrors even work for you?</em></p><p>"Hey Pico, do you have a mirror or anything i can use?" you ask, wondering how you look like.</p><p>Pico scratches the back of his neck nervously at that question. "u-uhhhh... yeah, but you have to use Darnell's bathroom. My mirror is uhh.." he looks away nervously. <em>"Dirty! yes. very dirty... haha..."</em></p><p>you look at him suspiciously. </p><p>"...<em>suuuuuuure</em>" you turn around and you start "walking" to Darnell's bathroom. you enter it passing through the door. <em>wow, so cool</em>.</p><p>it just looks like a regular bathroom. the only thing is that you can tell that one corner of the room was on fire once. you also notice some scribbles on the wall made with pink marker.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Nene was here &lt;3"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>and another one, made in green marker.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Darnell if you try to burn your homework in the bathroom again i will burn you myself &lt;3"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>ah yes, <em>true friendship</em>. that made you smile a little bit, not gonna lie.</p><p>you walk up to the mirror in the bathroom.</p><p>oh god. oh shit. pico was right.</p><p>
  <em>You look horrible.</em>
</p><p>Your right arm had a <em>bloody</em> bandage, and also you got a band-aid on your nose and a bigger one on your right cheek. oh yeah, and also a little one on your neck. damn, <em>why do i have so many bandages??  did your past life self like, get hurt a lot or something? who knows...</em></p><p>oh yeah, and lets not talk about all the blood on the left side of your body. god, what the<em> fuck</em>? it looks like you feel in a puddle of blood. no wonder you look horrible.</p><p>
  <em>sigh.</em>
</p><p>your skin looks so pale and blue-ish too. i look like trash right now.</p><p>at least your eyes look cool, am i right?</p><p>they still look dead but they make a blue-ish light! that's cool right-</p><p>...</p><p>yeah no. you still look like trash. if you saw yourself in a haunted house you would run for your life. you wonder<em> why pico wasn't scared of you</em> in the first place.</p><p>Oh! you also have a cool <span class="u">half heart necklace</span>. nice. it isn't really your style, but maybe your past self liked it for some reason.</p><p>
  
</p><p>After having a good look on yourself after a long <em>LONG</em> time, you leave the bathroom through the wall and look at Pico straight in the eyes.</p><p>"Thank you for ruining my self-confidence.." you say sarcasticly, rolling your eyes.</p><p>"No problem, its on the house!" Pico smiles proudly.</p><p>you giggle at that. "Whatever..."</p><p>"So, <em>THE</em> boyfriend," he's still making fun of it, what a nerd. "I have an idea-"</p><p>"is it gonna involve something illegal?"</p><p>"No-- why would you assume<em> that</em> idiot?!?" he looks clearly offended, but you found it funny. you let out a chuckle.</p><p>"ugh, whatever. so, i have an idea. if your real, i need your help with something..."</p><p>"why would i help you?" you cross your arms, looking serious.</p><p>"ughhh... I'm literally the only person that you can talk to! you'll be bored without good ol' me! and besides, if you are real we can, i don't know, work together or something. you can help me with stuff and I'll help you with your ghost stuff!" Wow, that's actually a good idea... kind of.</p><p>"okay fine! what's your idea then?" you 'sit' in the air, still with your arms crossed. you wait for him to continue.</p><p>"Well, uhh... how do i explain this???" he sits on his bed, with his legs wide open. he puts his elbows on his knees. "I've been having trouble with History... can you help me cheat the next history test?? PLEASE, I BEG YOU, <strong>HISTORY IS SO STRESSFUL AND-"</strong></p><p>"<strong>OKAY</strong> okay! I'll do it!!" you quickly say, putting your two hands in front of you, in a defensive manner.</p><p>you never expected pico to take school so seriously, he doesn't seem like the type. but you liked it.</p><p>"Thank you bro!!" he widely smiles. aww, cute. "High five!!" he stands up and puts his right hand in the air, waiting for your high five.</p><p>"...You know i cant touch you right?" you say with a straight face.</p><p>"Ugh, try it anyway!" he's being very persistent about it for some reason, but you didn't mind.</p><p>You try to high five him. of course its not gonna work, but--</p><p><em>you feel Pico's hand in yours.</em> you quickly put your hand away and slightly blush. How come you can touch Pico now??? what the fuck??</p><p>"Oh so you lied to me about not being able to touch stuff? loser" you can tell Pico wasn't being serious, but still.</p><p>"N-No <em>i wasn't lying!!</em> its weird! i... i didn't touch anything in a while..."</p><p>"i can see that" pico smirks. he's obviously making fun of you.</p><p>"I'm gonna take that as a compliment..."</p><p>Pico giggles. "Sure, sure. Ok, so the test is tomorrow. you better be there or I'll... <em>cry</em>? i don't know..."</p><p>you smile. Even if Pico can be a prick sometimes, he's still really fun to be around with. also, <em>you don't know why, but since the first time you saw him you feel that you can trust him</em>. "okay, and i have a favour to ask you."</p><p>"Mh? what favour??" Pico takes a cigarette from his pocket, waiting for you to continue.</p><p>"I'm gonna help you cheat on tests, and your gonna help me find out <span class="u">how i died</span> exactly and <span class="u">who i was in my past life.</span> and... <span class="u">how to go to the afterlife</span>, somehow? i don't know, i didn't see any other ghosts other than me, so... I'm probably stuck here for some reason... <em>i think</em>"</p><p>"Y-You <em>don't remember how you died?! or anything??!"</em></p><p>"N-No, or i wouldn't be asking you otherwise..."</p><p>"..." pico went silent.</p><p>after some seconds of awkward silence, he finally speaks up.</p><p>"Alright then. I'll help you.<em> I promise...</em>" Pico says, his tone sounding serious.</p><p>and you know, when Pico says he promises something, he means it. he's a man of his word. you smile. <em>Your so grateful for him right now.</em></p><p>"okay bro, I'm gonna go search for Darnell and Nene now to tell them about you!! just... stay here or something. Don't leave! <em>p-please.</em>.. and whatever you do, <span class="u">don't go into my bathroom asshole!"</span></p><p>you nod in agreement.</p><p>Pico quickly puts the cigarette in his mouth and he begins to quickly leave the room. he closes the door behind him.</p><p>...</p><p>......</p><p>
  <em>Pico is gone.</em>
</p><p>This is a perfect time to go in<span class="u"> Pico's bathroom.</span> i mean, it cant be THAT bad. you're just curious on why you couldn't use his bathroom instead of Darnell's one. and also he's been <em>very</em> suspicious about it.  But, he told you not to. would it be right to do so anyway...?</p><p>fuck it, he wont know about it anyways, right?</p><p>You pass through the wall and go to Pico's bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>oh.</em>
</p><p>The room is so dark. the light is broken.<em> you cant see anything</em>... </p><p>i wish i had a flashlight right now...</p><p>well, without a flashlight this is useless. </p><p>you quickly leave the bathroom. you shouldn't have looked in there first place-</p><p>You wait for him to come back.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS ME AGAIN.<br/>Thank for reading the second chapter! &lt;3 can someone tell me if they can see the pictures i put in these chapters? i'm not sure if they work lol</p><p>byebye :) see you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friends and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pico tells Darnell and Nene about boyfriend. They are skeptical at first, but then Pico proves them wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minutes pass,<em> again.</em> you don't know how many, but in the meanwhile you where just laying on the floor, looking at the wall and thinking about this and that.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Why does pico have so many <span class="u">scars</span>? Why can you touch objects now that <span class="u">you've met him</span>? what is in that <span class="u">bathroom</span>? why are you covered in <span class="u">blood?</span> <span class="u">how did you die??</span> <em>is soup food or a drink? is lava wet?</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Maybe these questions will never have an answer...</p>
<p><em>you sigh</em>.</p>
<p>Pico is really taking a long time, huh?</p>
<p>you lay down on your stomach out of boredom, and while doing so, you accidentally see under <em>Pico's bed.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bleach, an old broken phone, and a wooden box that's closed with a keylock.</em>
</p>
<p>why do you need to hide bleach under your bed like that? <em>weird.</em></p>
<p>but your far more curious about what's in the box. but, you don't have a key so... sadly you cant look in it. <em>yet.</em></p>
<p>Maybe you could search for the k---</p>
<p>Suddenly the entrance door slams open. you quickly sit up.</p>
<p>damn, that lowkey scared you! <em>brrr...</em></p>
<p>Pico enters the room with Darnell and Nene. Nene and Darnell look at each other, not knowing why the red head brought them here.</p>
<p>"Okay so.." Pico began. "i know the both of you are <em>REALLY</em> confused right now..." Pico closes the dorm room. Nene and Darnell just waited for him to continue. Nene grew more impatient by the minute. she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Pico, you know my attention span isn't that long! just tell us!!"</p>
<p>Boyfriend was sitting on the ground, just watching them interact with each other.</p>
<p>"well... uh.. I've been seeing a ghost for the last 3 weeks."</p>
<p>Nene and Darnell just look at each other, confused.</p>
<p>"seeing in like, <em>dating</em> or..." Darnell began.</p>
<p>"Kinda mean to call a girl a ghost Pico!" Nene said, in her high voice.</p>
<p>"Ugh-- NO- I mean literally! also, Nene i'm gay i literally told you last week. <em>how do you keep forgetting??</em> I've been literally been saying I'm gay for a whole ass year."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah!! your right!!" Nene giggles. Pico just face palms. You giggle at that interaction.</p>
<p>Nene Either has really shitty memory, or just does it on purpose to annoy Pico.<br/></p>
<p>"anyway, no, i mean<em> literally.</em> I've been seeing a ghost. like, not in the dating way."</p>
<p>Darnell looked concerned. "Pico... did you take your pills..?"</p>
<p>Pico sighs. "Yes, yes i did. but this time I'm pretty sure its real. its been following me even when i take my pills..."</p>
<p>"...<em>okay</em>.." Darnell still didn't believe him.</p>
<p>"Oh! oh! is the ghost a cute??? i wanna see them!!" Nene says, oddly exited for the situation. Darnell quickly hits Nene in her shoulder to make her shut up. "<em>Ouch!</em> geez..."</p>
<p>"B-Boyfriend--- can you like... pick up something to show them your real?"  Pico says.</p>
<p>you notice Darnell getting more worried for Pico's sanity and Nene's Excited face suddenly becomes emotionless for a second after hearing your name. weird.</p>
<p>you quickly get up and decide to pick up one of the photos on Pico's side of the room. you start to swing it around.</p>
<p>"See? <em>its real!!</em> i'm not crazy!!" pico crosses his arms proudly.</p>
<p>"w-w-w-w<strong>WHAT</strong>???" Nene says, stepping back.</p>
<p>"N-no way... the photo.. i-its flying!..! <strong>GUYS LETS BURN IT--!</strong>" Darnell begins, but Pico quickly slaps him. Darnell's face turns into a sad frown.</p>
<p>"you wanna burn Boyfriend??? <em>asshole. </em>you need to stop trying to burn stuff!" Pico says, scolding Darnell.</p>
<p>"Its not like he could do that even if he wanted to" you say, smiling.</p>
<p>damn, they are so fun to be around with!! Nene and Darnell are pretty strange in their own way, but you still <em>loved them</em> already. of course they are Pico's friends, who else would it be?? they are a perfect match.<br/></p>
<p>You put the Picture back in its place, still with a smile on your face.</p>
<p>"H-how does he look like now...?" Nene begins.</p>
<p>Pico looks at the ground. "..."</p>
<p><em>mh? what's happening..? </em>you look at them, confused.<em><br/></em></p>
<p>Darnell pats Pico's back. "You can tell us later, don't worry... i still need to process all of this..."</p>
<p>"But--" Nene begins again, but Darnell gives Her a death glare and she stays silent. "hmph."</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mh. it was probably nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>"A-Anyways... he's gonna help me cheat on my history test!!" Pico quickly changes the subject.</p>
<p>"What? really? what about the promise?" Darnell begins.</p>
<p>"Oh cmon, its just once..." </p>
<p>Suddenly Nene breaks their talking.</p>
<p>"Guys!! this means that i can take pictures again!!" She says, taking out her Pink Polaroid.</p>
<p>"why do you still have it--" Pico starts, but he gets cut off by Nene. "Its not the time!! lets take a picture, shall we?" Nene widely smiles.</p>
<p>"ugh, fine..." Pico says, getting ready for the picture. he clearly doesn't want to do it.</p>
<p>Darnell wasn't mentally ready to be taking a picture, he's still trying to process the ghost thing. he makes a piece sigh with his fingers and puts his other arm around Pico's neck. Pico just had his arms crossed and looked at the camera angrily.</p>
<p>"Oh, is boyfriend posing for the picture too??" Nene asks, looking at Pico.</p>
<p>"wh-- <em>w-what-??</em>" you say, confused. you look at pico, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>"Cmon! come here! <em>lets take a picture!"</em> pico says smiling, gesturing you to come closer to them.</p>
<p>"b-but..."</p>
<p>"No butts! come here nerd."</p>
<p>you blush. "<em>A-Alright..</em>."<br/></p>
<p> you come closer to them. You put yourself behind them. you're taller than all of them, but that's only because your flying higher so that you can be seen for the camera. you awkwardly do a piece sign.</p>
<p>Darnell was still confused.<em> poor guy.</em></p>
<p>"Sayy <strong>CHEESE!!!</strong>" Nene says excitedly.</p>
<p><strong>"CHEESE!!"</strong> <em>Darnell, Pico and you say at the same time.</em></p>
<p>A <em>click</em> sound can be heard, and Nene waits for her picture to come out. Pico and Darnell fist bump each other proudly. <br/></p>
<p>You probably wont be able to be seen in the picture, but it was fun nonetheless, not gonna lie. it brings a smile on your face.</p>
<p>
  <em>It feels... weird.. in a way. you cant put your finger on it though.</em>
</p>
<p>The picture finally comes out, but its still white. "<strong>SIGHHHH.</strong>... it still needs to dry!! i'm not <em>patient enough</em>!!" Nene says while taking the picture in her hands and shaking it.</p>
<p>"Careful, your gonna ruin the picture if you shake it too much!! just lay it down somewhere, geez." Darnell says, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"ugh, you are so annoying sometimes!! fine." Nene replies,  quickly putting the picture somewhere safe in Pico's side of the room.</p>
<p>Pico looks at you and smiles. you slightly blush out of embarrassment and smile back.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love all of them so much already.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>but...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This feeling... it wont go away. you don't know what it is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>meh. lets worry about it later! your having too much fun right now.</em>
</p>
<p>You, Nene, Darnell and Pico decide to play some games on Darnell's playstation. the others where still getting used to see a flying Joystick, but it was pretty entertaining. you guys have been playing for hours.</p>
<p>you look at the clock in the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>00:23.</em>
</p>
<p>wow, time flies so quickly! its kinda late, don't they have school tomorrow?</p>
<p>"Pico, don't you have a <em>test</em> tommorow? go to sleep!" you scold him.</p>
<p>"what??" Pico looks at the clock. "oh shit! your right... Guys! look at the hour!!"</p>
<p>Darnell and Nene look at the hour together.</p>
<p>"Oh god its so late!! i would <em>rather die</em> than wake up tomorrow after sleeping so late... oooff.... <em>my beauty sleep is ruined!!"</em></p>
<p>"Nene what did your therapist say about the dying thing?? stop it" Darnell pats her head. "go to your dorm before it gets more late."</p>
<p>"ughhh.... your right..." she lets out a loud sigh and starts leaving the dorm. She's clearly sleepy. She turns around for the last time before leaving the dorm. <em>"Bye boyfriend!!"</em> she says smiling. Nene after that quickly left, and closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>That made you smile. <em>a lot.</em></p>
<p>"ugh, she only said goodbye to Boyfriend!! that moron..." Pico crosses his arms.</p>
<p>"Its because I'm cool." you say, proudly.</p>
<p>"You wish..." Pico says, rolling his eyes. you giggle.</p>
<p>"Okay guys stop fighting or whatever... time to sleep." Darnell says, getting up to turn off the lights.</p>
<p>"Wait!! i'm not even in bed yet!!" Pico yells at Darnell.</p>
<p>"Then go to bed!!"</p>
<p>Pico rolls his eyes and quickly gets up and goes to bed.</p>
<p>"Guys, what about me- i  cant sleep-" you say, confused on what your supposed to do. you're ghost, you don't need sleep. you usually just hang out alone at the school. <em>it looks cool when its closed at night...</em></p>
<p>"You can just continue playing on the playstation or whatever, just turn off the volume nerd" Pico replies, already with his eyes closed under his green blankets.</p>
<p>Darnell was confused about what they where talking about, but he didn't care right now. he was too sleep deprived. He goes to his bed too and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>silence...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Boyfriend begins to think.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder how it feels to see Pico talking 'alone' with somebody. you giggle at the thought. it was kinda funny to imagine Darnell and Nene's perspective while Pico was talking to you. its kinda sad that they cant hear you, though.</em>
</p>
<p>You play Grand Theft Auto all Night while they sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tomorrow is gonna be very interesting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS YOU??? AGAIN?? WOW.<br/>Next chapter some new characters will be introduced... :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bells and Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boyfriend starts to discover more about his past, but something isn't... quite right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PICO IS SUS VOTE HIM OUT!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've been playing all night. the room was dark, quiet. the only sounds that can be heard is the joystick you've been using, Darnell snoring and Pico mumbling in his sleep. you cant make out what he's saying exactly, but its probably just random words.</p><p>The only light present in the room was the TV you where playing on.</p><p>you sigh loudly.</p><p>
  <em>fuck.</em>
</p><p>'ugh, i died again...' you think to yourself, throwing away the joystick. it made a loud sound while hitting the ground.</p><p>
  <em>oops.</em>
</p><p>you quickly look at Pico and Darnell. they are still sleeping, i didn't wake them up... <em>good.</em></p><p>you stand up, looking for something to do. you got bored playing the same game.</p><p>You look at the clock.</p><p>07:16</p><p>oh. shit, you've been playing for so long... wait, at what hour does college begin usually? shouldn't they be awake by now??</p><p>you walk up to Pico, shaking him to wake him up.</p><p>
  <em>"Picooooo!!"</em>
</p><p>Pico starts to wake up.</p><p>"Ughh.. 5 more minutes..." pico hides his face under his pillow.</p><p>"What about the test??" you cross your arms.</p><p>Pico groans loudly. "Don't remind me, bastard..." his voice came out muffled, his face is still under the pillow.</p><p>you smile. <em>that dork...</em></p><p>Pico Removes the pillow from his face and looks at you. he slightly blushes when he notices you smiling. you blush too.</p><p>"Ugh.. fine! I'm getting up dipshit. stop looking at me like that!!"</p><p>Pico quickly sits up. he clearly isn't fully awake yet, and his hair looks like a mess.</p><p>"Wow, you somehow look worse than me right now" you say jokingly.</p><p>"...h-haha...yeah..." Pico scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>...Why did he react like that? did you say something wrong..?</p><p>"A-Anyway... i'm gonna go and wake up Darnell.." Pico quickly gets up, and walks up to his friend.</p><p>"Pico- did i say something wrong...?"</p><p>"Of course not! its just... just don't worry about it." Pico looks at you and smiles, trying not to make you worry. you can tell that smile was forced though.</p><p>Weird...</p><p>well, that was awkward. maybe its normal, after all, you've been only talking to Pico for a day. <em>still...</em> oof, its better if i don't think about it.</p><p>After some minutes, Darnell and Pico quickly got ready and left the dorm. you of course followed them.</p><p>You are standing outside their dorm with them.</p><p>"Nene is gonna murder us if we don't eat breakfast with her.." Darnell says.</p><p>"Yeah right..." Pico looks pretty annoyed. "Hey boyfriend!" you quickly look at him. "don't forget that you need to help me cheat on my test today!!"</p><p>"how could i forget that..? of course i know!"</p><p>Pico was about to reply, but Darnell quickly stopped him.</p><p>"Wait Pico, did you<em> take your pills?"</em> he sounded quite worried.</p><p>"What..? oh yeah, those.<em> i don't need em'!</em> lets go now, we are late already--"</p><p>"No. go get them now."</p><p><em>"I don't need them</em>.<em>"</em> Pico says, his voice a lot more serious now. he looks at Darnell...</p><p>his glare sent chills down your spine,<em> and he wasn't even looking at you...</em></p><p>"Yeah Pico, i--.. i think you should take them..." you say, agreeing with Darnell. Darnell cant hear you though...</p><p>"Pico--" Darnell starts, but he gets cut off by Pico.</p><p>Pico starts to raise his voice. "<em>i don't think you heard me.</em> I said that <strong>I DON'T NEED THEM! I DON'T!! YOU LITTLE...</strong>"  Pico suddenly grabs Darnell by the collar.</p><p>you step back in fear.</p><p>
  <em>w-what's happening..?</em>
</p><p>your head hurts...</p><p>Darnell looked taken back, and also... scared.</p><p>scared of his friend.</p><p>My head... <em>s-stop it...stop it...</em></p><p>your ears start to make a loud beeping sound.</p><p>
  <em>St..Stop it...</em>
</p><p>Pico suddenly notices what he was doing and takes a step back. he lets go of Darnell's collar. Darnell looked relieved.</p><p>Your head begins to hurt less.</p><p>"i...w-wh...i....." Pico tries to say something, but he cant. he looks agitated.</p><p>"... just... <em>just go take your goddamn pills already."</em> Darnell says, his voice passive aggressive.</p><p>Pico quickly nods and enters his dorm again, closing the door behind him.</p><p>your headache stops completely, and so does the beeping sound in your ear.</p><p>
  <em>w-what the fuck..? what was that about..?</em>
</p><p>Darnell takes a deep breath to regain composure.</p><p>  "I don't know if your here boyfriend, but... i'm sorry you had to see that..." </p><p>...</p><p>"Pico gets a little more... <em>emotional</em> when he's under stress. school has been stressing him lately. his pills help him, but he thinks sometimes that he doesn't need them. once he used to think that the therapist was trying to brain wash him..." he sighs.</p><p>"<em>Stupid psychosis</em>." Darnell murmurs under his breath.</p><p>"since the <span class="u">school shooting</span> he got worse."</p><p>
  <em>School shooting?</em>
</p><p>"But i don't blame him. He... <em>went through a lot. Nene and me also did.</em> but he had to kill people to survive that day. we didn't. he saved us... i'm still grateful for that." Darnell sits on the ground with his back on the wall.</p><p>
  <em>he's venting to you..?</em>
</p><p>you sit next to him. you know he doesn't know that, but you hope that it brings him comfort somehow. Man, you wish you could do anything more than listening. for all he knew, he was talking alone...</p><p>
  <em>you listen very carefully.</em>
</p><p>"Since then we always where there for eachother..."</p><p>"But years later we all started to get better. We all got therapy too. Nene for her Depression and Self harm tendencies, Me for my... violent tendencies and my pyromania, and Pico for his Schizophrenia. it was going all so smoothly... we where truly happy for once. and... you helped us a lot. I'm so grateful for you. without you... we couldn't have done it. so w-why...."</p><p>Darnell's breath starts to get shakier by the second.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Why did you have to go...?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>w...what? what was he talking about? you've only knew each other for a day or s-something... </p><p>"I still don't understand why..." Darnell starts to cry. "T-there was no reason...right..? not even N-Nene understands..."</p><p>
  <em><strong>no.</strong> what's happening? what...w-what is he talking about..?</em>
</p><p>You wish you could talk to him. you wish you could ask what he was talking about... dammit! its so frustrating... no way they knew you before... right? pico would have told you... <em>right?</em></p><p>"after that... we where all... destroyed. we didn't understand why. We all felt like a piece of us was missing. N-Nene after that even t-tried to..." Darnell Stops himself, and he starts to sob in his arms.</p><p>You hug him. you know he cant feel it, but...<em> he deserves it.</em></p><p>"P-Pico... d-d-didn't leave his d-d-dorm for m-months..." Darnell manages to say through his sobs.</p><p>You hug him tighter. you wish you could say something he will hear so bad right now...</p><p>"i-i didn't know what to d-do..."</p><p>"I'm sorry." you say, your voice soft. you know he cant hear it, but... you could not help yourself. some tears start to come out of your eyes aswell.</p><p>you don't understand what's happening really, but it doesn't matter right now. You will ask pico about it later...</p><p>Pico comes out of his dorm. he looks a lot calmer now.</p><p>he looks at the both of you, and smiles. "Ready to go?"</p><p>You and Darnell look at him like 'Bitch are you serious rn-'.</p><p>"Oh cmon! we will be late!-- wait. <em>are the both of you crying??"</em></p><p>You nod.</p><p>Darnell quickly removes the tears in his face with his t-shirt. "Lets just go... Nene will get worried." he stands up, not peeling his eyes off the floor.</p><p>"Okay... then..." Pico wasn't fully convinced, but he didn't want to make things worse.</p><p>You also stand up. you fly near Darnell, to make sure he's doing at least a little better...</p><p>"Lets go." Pico says.</p><p>he started walking, and you followed him together with Darnell to the cafeteria.</p><p>the walk was awkward and nobody knew what to say. and also, this wasn't a good time to ask Pico about what Darnell was talking about either. you will do it later.</p><p>When you guys finally arrived, you see Nene eating a bread with chocolate on a table alone. she looks kinda sad, but, the moment she notices you guys she immediately smiles and swings her arms around excitedly.</p><p>The cafeteria was crowded more than usually. weird. maybe more people where starting to eat breakfast in the morning? mh.</p><p>at this hour you would usually start to follow pico around. but now that you can sorta communicate with them, it feels weird.</p><p>
  <em>it feels weird being perceived.</em>
</p><p>We quickly got to her table and we all sit down. you sit next to Darnell. he still looks a little down.</p><p>...</p><p>nobody said a word.</p><p>After some more awkward seconds, Nene breaks the silence.</p><p>"Ok something <strong>DEFINITELY</strong> happened here!" she crosses her arms. "What happened??"</p><p>"mh? i don't know what your talkin' about." Pico lies through his teeth.</p><p><em>"don't lie to me Pico!!"</em> she loudly sighs. "<em>cmonn guuysss!!!</em> this is making me sad!!" she makes a sad puppy face.</p><p>"something happened while we where leaving the dorm, but its fine now i guess..." Darnell confesses.</p><p>"Oh... well, good thing i made breakfast for you guys today!" she smiles. she takes two lunch boxes out of her pink backpack.</p><p>"What's the catch?" Pico says, taking one of the lunch boxes. Darnell takes the other one, looking at Nene suspiciously.</p><p><strong>"Oh CMON!!</strong> its just something nice i did for you guys!! geez... you guys are so mean... and also! its to celebrate Boyfriend coming back! sort of..."</p><p>you slightly blush and smile. aww...</p><p>
  <em>wait, coming back??</em>
</p><p>"Mh.... okay then." Darnell said. he and Pico open the lunch box. You watch intensely. you where so curious about what Nene made!!</p><p>You look in the lunch box.</p><p>Its some waffles with strawberries, but the waffles are clearly... burned. they are literally black... <em>yuck.</em> you feel lucky that you don't need to eat.</p><p>Pico and Darnell look at it in disgust, but Darnell tried to not show it.</p><p>"Never cook again." Pico says, closing the lunch box calmly. Darnell punches him gently in the shoulder. "That was too harsh pico..."</p><p>"I didn't have enough time, alright??" Nene crosses her arms. she's clearly offended. "your the cook of the group Pico! i tried okay?? sheesh..."</p><p>you look at pico. <em>he cooks???</em></p><p>"You cook??" you say, surprised. he looks away and slightly blushes. "what's so surprising about it?" he says, still not looking at you.</p><p>"a lot."</p><p>"Oh, shut up! that's not true. Just because i look hot doesn't mean i cant cook." he looks at you, smirking.</p><p>"OH!!! are you talking with boyfriend??" Nene says, exited.</p><p>"Yeah... he doesn't believe i used to cook or whatever..."</p><p>"Huh... that's weird! you and him used to cook so mu---"</p><p>Nene gets cut off by the school bell.</p><p>
  <em>Pico tensed up.</em>
</p><p>"Oh no...the test... I'm not mentally ready yet.." he sighs. Darnell pats him in the back. "Boyfriend is gonna help you, am i right? you shouldn't worry too much."</p><p>"Still!!" pico insisted, while standing up. the others picked up their lunch boxes and stood up aswell.</p><p>you fly in front of pico, and smile, to try and cheer him up. "Lets go! you don't wanna be late"</p><p>"Ughhhh... fine..."</p><p>"Bye Guys." Pico simply says, and he starts to walk to his class. you follow him.</p><p>"I really think you should have said goodbye with a little more optimism"  you cross your arms, flying in front of him while he's walking.</p><p>"Whatever.." he murmurs under his breath.</p><p>You think about asking what Darnell was talking about, but you decide its not the right time yet. Pico is very stressed.</p><p>Soon after, you guys made it in class just in time.</p><p>you see Pico sit on his chair. he takes out his pen from his black backpack. you just stand next to him.</p><p>The teacher starts explaining the test. how boring. poor pico... good thing your here to help him!</p><p>but, how where you supposed to help him exactly?</p><p>well, i suppose you can just see what the other students write down and then tell Pico. that should do it!</p><p>The teacher starts giving out the tests.</p><p>Pico looks at you, clearly worried.</p><p>
  <em>you know what you needed to do. you wink at him, confident in your stalking skills.</em>
</p><p>You look around at all the students. There's one that really stands out for some reason.</p><p>He looks very handsome, that's true, but there's something... suspicious about him. you decide to get closer to him so that you can see his test answers and tell Pico.</p><p>but when you came close enough to see his answers, you suddenly feel something behind you.</p><p>you quickly turn around and see something very unexpected.</p><p>It looked like a big red flying stain with a face. you let out a scream.</p><p>"A-AH! w---<strong><em>what the fuck??</em></strong><em>"</em> you quickly walk back, away from... whatever that was.</p><p><em>"hehehe</em>... A lonely lost soul trying to copy my client's work? <em>tehehehe..."</em></p><p>You didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Mh? not much of a talker??<em> foolish.</em> i could send you back to the abyss where you came from if i wanted to!"</p><p>"I-i don't have time for... whatever this is..! i have to help pico." you slowly walk away.</p><p>"No!! wait!!" the thing said, but you just ignored it.</p><p>Nope. <em>not dealing with whatever that thing is today.</em></p><p>you look at another students answers. this one had a bomb instead of a head. his expression looked very focused, but aggressive at the same time. <em>Scary...</em></p><p>but he looked like he knew what he was doing so you decide to memorize his answers and tell Pico soon after.</p><p>Pico quickly gives you a grateful smile and writes the answers down.</p><p><em>'mission accomplished' </em>you whisper happily to yourself.</p><p>You look around again and the red thing you saw earlier is gone. weird... maybe you imagined it..?</p><p>oh well.</p><p>Hours pass, and the test was long done. you helped Pico more times underway, but overall everything went smoothly. class finally ended and the bell rang.</p><p>Finally, its Lunch time.</p><p>you follow pico out of the class. "you did great, pico!" you say, proud of him.</p><p>"T-thanks..." pico says, looking away and his cheeks turning red.</p><p>aww..</p><p>"A-Anyway! We need to go to the cafeteria. I bet Darnell and Nene are already there." You notice that while pico was saying this, people around him where starting too give him weird stares.</p><p>
  <em>oh, right.... they cant see you.</em>
</p><p>Pico is really confident, isn't he? he doesn't care that the other people are gonna see him as crazy...</p><p>"Yeah, lets go." you say some seconds later.</p><p>You and Pico start walking together to the cafeteria.</p><p>would this be a good time to ask him about the thing Darnell said...?</p><p>
  <em>no... lets do it tonight. yeah, that will be better.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Boyfriend." Pico Breaks your thinking. "I'm glad to have you around... i mean it.  Just...<em> don't leave me again."</em></p><p>where did that come from?</p><p>"W-Well... uh... same here."</p><p>wait... is he talking about... what Darnell said...?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Maybe right now its a good time to ask him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS ME!! AGAIN!!!</p><p>okay so, i was wondering... are the chapters too long or too short? is the story going to fast or too slow? pls tell me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Questions and Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boyfriend discovers a little bit more, but now he has more questions than answers. poor boyfriend lol</p><p>DAMMIT PICO--</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this chapter took a little bit to make, but i had homework lolol</p><p>ALSO WHAT?? i got 116 kudos??? thats so poggers thank you guys &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY POGGGG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yeah... <strong>i should ask him.</strong></p><p>"hey Pico, I've been wondering-" Before you could finish, you guys arrived at the cafeteria and Nene appeared out of no where. "<em>PICO!</em> pico!! finally your here!! Is boyfriend also here with you??"</p><p>great. well, i guess you gotta ask later. <em>oof...</em></p><p>"Huh?? Of course he is! why do you ask?" pico puts his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"I just wanted to know!! well... actually, i may have entered your dorm because i realized yesterday i forgot the picture we all took together there....and.. i wanted to show him--"</p><p>"You entered my fucking dorm without asking???"</p><p><em>"What about it??"</em> Nene says back, crossing her arms. "You didn't mind before!!"</p><p>Pico groans. "tsk, whatever. i just hope you closed the door when you left. last time some bitches stole Darnell's money."</p><p>Nene freezes.</p><p>
  <em>oh no.</em>
</p><p>"u-Uh... yeah! of... of course i did...that." she starts to <em>sloooowly</em> walk away. "T-..That's why, I'm gonna go back to your dorm and <strong>TOTALLY</strong> not check if i closed the door!!" she awkwardly laughs and runs away.</p><p>
  <em>uh oh...</em>
</p><p>Pico's eye twitches in anger.</p><p>"U-uh... i think we should follow her just in case..." you say, hesitant.</p><p>Pico takes a deep breath to calm himself. "oh that's a <strong>WONDERFUL</strong> idea, boyfriend. in fact, i think i should take my gun too!"</p><p>
  <em>"No guns!!"</em>
</p><p>Pico rolls his eyes. "ughh! stupid...." he looks away, removing his hands from his pockets. "fine. lets just go then."</p><p>"i swear, if someone stole our money again..." pico murmurs under his breath. he starts walking to the dorms and you follow him.</p><p>you start wondering about what pico mentioned earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Their dorm as been robbed before? i wonder if they got their money back in the end...</em>
</p><p>your curiosity overtakes you and you decide to ask.</p><p>"Pico... did you get your money back the first time your dorm was robbed?"</p><p>"Mh?? oh yeah. that. of course... we found those fuckers and scared the shit out of em'." he says, still angry about is dorm maybe being robbed again. "Ugh... i swear, if its those fuckers again, i'll blow their head out."</p><p>"That's kinda illegal."</p><p>Pico looks at you in a surprised and confused way. "what? do you think i care?? do i <em>LOOK</em> like i care??"</p><p>"Well, you seem like you care a lot about school. so why not about going to prison for murder?"</p><p>"Tsk..." he looks away. "I only care because of the <em>promise we---"</em> pico stops himself. "ugh, <em>nevermind.</em> now its not the fucking time."</p><p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p><p>"But--"</p><p>Before you could say anything, Nene comes running to Pico. she looks agitated. "<strong>PICOO!!</strong> here you are!!!"</p><p>damn, Nene really cuts you off often, does she? i mean, its not like she knows anyway...</p><p>"WHAT??" Pico says, his voice getting louder.</p><p>"Well... u-uh... don't be mad at me b-but.." she puts her hands behind her back. "The dorm i-is..."</p><p>"the dorm is <strong>WHAT??"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"THE DORM IS A MESS!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT H-HAPPEND, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE WAS SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING!!"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"WHAT???"</strong> pico says, getting more angry and agitated.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"WHAT?????"</strong></span> Nene says, repeating what pico just said, twice as loud.</p><p>Pico quickly pushes Nene away and runs to his dorm as quickly as he can.</p><p><em>"Ouchie!</em> that was just mean, pico! you didn't have to-... ughhh..... he's too far..." Nene says, giving up on scolding pico.</p><p>....</p><p>"well, that was something... Oh! Boyfriend, are you still here?"</p><p>
  <em>uhhh...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...she knows you cant reply, right?</em>
</p><p>"Oh yeah right!! sorry!" she giggles.</p><p>huh??? <em>did she read your mind???</em></p><p>"Mhhhhh.... i think i have an idea!!" she puts her backpack on the ground and she starts to search for something.</p><p>Oh god, i hope it doesn't have anything to do with <strong><span class="u">knives...</span></strong></p><p>wait, why did you think of knives??? that's random... <em>why would you think that--</em></p><p>
  <em>oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">suddenly remember something.</span>
</p><hr/><p>"Nene, l<em>et me innnn, please!!</em>" you say, knocking multiple times on her dorm room.</p><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming!! geez..." Nene says, kinda irritated. but she eventually opens the door. she looks like she just woke up. damn, her hair is a mess...</p><p>"...what the fuck are you doing here?? its literally midnight!! tomorrow we have school you know??"</p><p>"I know" you say, hiding the present you bought for her behind your back. "But today's your birthday!! that's more important"</p><p>she tilts her head, confused. then she remembers. "...OH yeah!! it is!! im surprised you... <em>remember</em>..." she looks down, shyly.</p><p>"Of course i would remember! you are one of my best friends, after all." you smile.</p><p>she blushes. "Idiot... FINE!! come in!!"</p><p>You enter the dorm. Nene closes the door behind you.</p><p>the dorm was very pinkish, and on the walls you could see some K-POP posters and her very cool collection of knives. you also notice a bunch of hello kitty plushies in her bed.</p><p>ah yes, you bought the perfect gift. you smile to yourself proudly.</p><p>"What's that behind your back..?" she asks, still kinda sleepy. she rubs her eyes.</p><p>"Oh-" you look away, nervously.<em> "Your birthday gift!"</em></p><p>"did you say... <em>b-b-BIRTHDAY GIFT??!</em>" she says excitedly, screaming. she covers her mouth with her hands.</p><p>"U-uhhh.. yes..?-"</p><p>she suddenly hugs you very tightly, smiling brightly.</p><p>you cough. "N-Nene..! i-i cant...<em> breathe!!"</em></p><p>"oh yeah, sorry!" she giggles and she stops hugging you. "let me see it!!"</p><p>"pfftt... sure" you say, still trying to recover from the tight hug she gave you some seconds ago.</p><p>"Here" you give her the gift.</p><p>her eyes begin to sparkle looking at it.</p><p>"No!!...<em> wAYYY!!"</em></p><p>You chuckle at her reaction. it made you so cheerful seeing her so exited and happy!</p><p>Yep, you definitely nailed this gift. it was a Hello kitty themed knife set you found on Amazon. they where very pricey, but after doing some jobs here and there you managed to afford it.</p><p>"Oh!! i have an idea!!" she says after staring at her gift for some seconds, her eyes bright with excitement.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"It better not involve using knives! you know what happened last time...-"</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>was that... a <strong>f-flashback.</strong>..?</p><p>it has to be. you don't remember that <em>EVER</em> happening in your current state as a ghost....</p><p>then you really knew each other... <em>before?</em></p><p>
  <em>why didn't Pico tell you? why?? he... should have told you.</em>
</p><p>maybe he has a reason... yeah. that has to be it. he surely will have a good explanation.</p><p>"here!" Nene breaks your thoughts. you notice that she placed a piece of paper on the ground and a pen.</p><p>"So that we can talk!!" she smiles cheerfully. she sits on the ground, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>wow, that's actually pretty smart.</p><p>you pick up the pen. you notice that its a Hello kitty pen...</p><p>She looks at the pen in your hand excitedly.</p><p>mhh... lets see.</p><p>what could you ask? what could you say..?</p><p>
  <em>maybe something about your death...? but that would be too straight forward, and she also seems in a pretty good mood too...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sigh....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>its so hard!! so many options!!</em>
</p><p>"uh... boyfriend?" Nene says, still waiting for something to happen.</p><p>you quickly write the first thing you could think of.</p><p>'How was i before i died?' you quickly write. you didn't write in a good while, so your writing isn't the best. but you can still read it! ... i-i think.</p><p>Nene reads it and looks up, thinking. "Mhhhh... you don't remember?? how? that's weird.. how can you, like, FORGET about your personality?!"</p><p>'Idk ):' you write in response.</p><p>"Pico didn't tell us about your bad memory!! geez, that bastard..." she crosses her arms. "Since you passed away he's been acting so suspicious! he doesn't tell us anything!! and now he's even acting worse!! its so annoying..."</p><p>mh... <em>weird.</em></p><p>"Well, to answer the question you asked earlierrrr..." she stops to think. after some seconds she continues.</p><p>"You where always pretty positive about everything, and also confident!! and ALSO-- very very cute!! no wonder Girlfriend loved you!! geez, she was so lucky..."</p><p>girlfriend??? that.. that sounds so familiar... <em>REALLY</em> familiar. but you can exactly remember... who she is.</p><p>
  <em>you get a nice warm feeling thinking about her though...</em>
</p><p>damn... maybe you could ask something about girlfriend?</p><p>"oh, you also really loved skateboarding and making music!!" she adds. "Pico and you even made some songs together... good times!!" she smiles.</p><p>we did..?</p><p>ugh!! dammit, pico! why didn't you tell me??</p><p><em>sigh.</em> well, you could ask about girlfriend now.</p><p>'Who's girlfriend?' you write, your hands slightly shaking for some reason.</p><p>Nene reads what you just wrote and blinks a few times. "No way you don't remember..." she starts to get worried.</p><p>'i don't remember anything actually..' you quickly write. damn, how can Nene read this?? your writing is awful!! sigh...</p><p>she face palms. "geez!! that explains... <em>everything!!</em> that's why you didn't remember pico cooking... ugh!! pico, <em>that asshole..."</em></p><p>she sighs loudly in exasperation.</p><p>"ugh... that idiot... sometimes i wish things could just... go back.. as they used to."</p><p> you continue to listen.</p><p>"Pico as been really out of touch and ...<strong>different</strong>...since you left.  i feel like he's holding a secret, but he wont tell us!! no matter what we do... its like, he doesn't trust us anymore!!!... and he stopped doing all the things you guys did together..." </p><p>
  <em>secret...?</em>
</p><p>no, wait... before anything, you need to make sure of something.</p><p>'Nene, how did i die?' you write on the piece of paper nervously.</p><p>you aren't sure if you wanna know... but.. you need to have courage.</p><p>
  <em>you need to know... for your own good...</em>
</p><p>Nene looks at the ground nervously.</p><p>she gulps.</p><p>"you don't even remember that..?" she looked disappointed for whatever reason.</p><p>'Nope..' you respond, still very confused.</p><p>"<em>suicide.</em>" she quickly replies, not batting an eye.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>what?</em>
</p><p><strike>suicide</strike>...? no.</p><p>
  <strong>nonononono. </strong>
</p><p>you had a feeling it was something like that, considering the stuff Darnell was saying but... <em>no.</em></p><p>
  <em>you... wouldn't do that. you know you wouldn't... right..? it has to be a joke. you... wouldn't!! it doesn't make sense... what was the reason..? no. it just... doesn't make sense...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>you</strong>
  <strong> refuse to believe it...-</strong>
</p><p>Nene suddenly talks again, breaking your little life crisis. "Oh look! Pico is back!!" she points at Pico walking towards us.</p><p>you look at Pico coming closer. something was... <em>off.</em></p><p>Pico looked.... spaced out. like... he wasn't.. there. sure, his body was, but mentally he wasn't here.</p><p>
  <em>you don't have a good feeling about this...</em>
</p><p>Pico finally arrives in front of you guys, and he stops walking.</p><p>you and Nene had to look up to see his face since you guys are still sitting on the ground.</p><p>"Pico!! did they steal something?? or did they just ruin the dorm for fun?"  Nene asks, crossing her arms.</p><p>"...no.. just... don't worry about it.." Pico simply says, and walks away in the other direction.</p><p>"HEY!! wait!! you cant just leave like that!! w-wait!!" Nene gets up and follows him.</p><p>sigh... you really don't have a good feeling about this...</p><p>well, i guess i should foll---</p><p><br/>"hehehe... there you are, lost soul... i finally found you...hehehe..." you hear a creepy but familiar voice say behind you. you scream and quickly turn around.</p><p>
  <strong>FUCK---</strong>
</p><p>it was that stupid red thing again!! ugh... it gave you a heart attack...</p><p>
  <em>sigh.</em>
</p><p>"hehehe... so, why are you here, lost soul..?" says the creepy red thing. what a fucking creep...</p><p>"you really need to stop calling me lost soul, i have a name you know??"</p><p>"oh, is that so?"</p><p>you nod. "Its boyfriend asshole!!"</p><p>"you still didn't answer my question, boyfriend."</p><p>"what kind of question is that??" you say, crossing your arms. who even was this thing???</p><p>The red thing seemed to get more annoyed. "i asked, why are you here? Ghosts are really rare these days..."</p><p>"creep..." you murmur under your breath. you start to get up to escape.</p><p>"No!! wait!!" the thing began to say, pleading for you to not leave.</p><p>
  <em>sighhhh...</em>
</p><p>"what??" you cross your arms. you really need to go!!</p><p>"just respond to my question, lost soul--"</p><p>"Boyfriend." you cut him off, correcting him.</p><p>"Boyfriend--" the red thing rolled his eyes. "usually ghosts remain here because they have a strong need for revenge or... important unfinished business...hehehe...."</p><p>"i don't know. i don't remember anything, really..." you simply reply. you really don't know anything.</p><p>if this...thing- wasn't lying, then maybe it could help you figure out why your here. also... he mentioned something about ghosts being rare these days... that could explain why you didn't see any ghosts like yourself. huh...</p><p>"mmmhhh? a ghost with a bad memory? hehehe...<em>so interesting</em>... heheheh..." the thing laughs to himself.</p><p>"dude, you gotta stop doing that creepy laugh. its creepy."</p><p>"FOOL!! IT SOUNDS COOL!! your ghosts ears are just old and stupid. you wouldn't understand."</p><p>"....rriiiiiggghhhttt." you slowly walk away.</p><p>"No!! W-WAIT--"</p><p><em>nope.</em> not this time. you quickly fly away.</p><p>
  <em>brr... that guy creeps you out...</em>
</p><p>oops... now that you think of it, you left Nene's backpack and pen there... ouch. sorry Nene, but i'm not going back..!</p><p>anyways... he said ghosts only remain here when they have a strong need for revenge or unfinished business? well... you don't feel like you fit in any of these categories...  maybe you do, you just don't remember... <em>sighhhh.</em>. why does everything gotta be so hard??? you have more questions than answers every minute!!</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>who's girlfriend??? why does pico have scars on his face??? why did you commit suicide?? why would pico lie to you??? why is pico keeping so many secrets from you?? what its up with Pico's bathroom?!?? why does pico hide shit under his bed??!??</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>WHY, PICO, WHY????</strong>
</p><p>your brain might explode if this keeps going... <strong>sighhh... goddammit, Pico!!</strong></p><p>you take a deep breath.</p><p>you finally pay attention to your surroundings.</p><p>you find yourself in the cafeteria. it was now empty, and there was only one person there. she was cleaning the tables calmly. you notice that she was humming a little tune while cleaning... she really looks like she enjoys cleaning.<em> nice.</em></p><p>you see another student suddenly entering the cafeteria. he had some flowers in his hands. damn, he looked so nervous...</p><p>
  <em>wait..</em>
</p><p>he's the student that was in <em>Pico's class!!! the one with the bomb head!!</em></p><p>you see the girl finally noticing him entering the room. she turns around to look at him.</p><p>"Whitty? aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" she asks, her tone sounding concerned.</p><p>"y-YES-" he begins. his voice is really...uhh... <em>croaky?</em> it sounded nice though. it was very powerful... <em>dawg! if this dude sings it would sound amazing...</em></p><p>"But uhh..." Whitty awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. hes <em>REALLY</em> nervous. the girl just patiently waits for him to continue. she looked really chill.</p><p>"Well.." he puts the flowers in front of the girl. you notice that Whitty is looking away, blushing. "it would be nice to... go on a date with you, c-carol...."</p><p>the girl looked surprised, but happy. she took the flowers. "of course i will, dummy!" she smiles. Whitty looked VERY surprised.</p><p>
  <em>aww...</em>
</p><p>"But you really should go back to class... lets talk about it later, alright?" she brings the flower closer to her. Whitty quickly nods and runs away. Carol chuckles at that.</p><p>...</p><p>mhh... <em>you really should buy girlfriend some flowers..</em>..</p><p>...</p><p>.......</p><p>
  <em>what?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>UGHH!! Who even is girlfriend??? why?? WHY??</strong>
</p><p>you begin to become more angry at yourself.</p><p>
  <strong>THIS IS SO STUPID!! I JUST WANT TO REMEMBER!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>you slam your head on the closest wall to calm yourself.</p><p>
  <em>ah, much better.</em>
</p><p>your calmer now.</p><p>....</p><p>mhh.... <em>what should i do now?</em></p><p>i could go and check the dorm and see what happened, or i could go and check Pico and Nene.</p><p>I hope pico is doing okay... but... the dorm!!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>what should i do??</strong>
  </em>
</p><ol>
<li>Option one: go and see what happened to the dorm.</li>
<li>Option two: go and search for Pico and Nene and see if they are okay.</li>
</ol><p>(Yep, that's right. im making you guys choose!! lolol. don't make the wrong choice :) ... vote in the comments with Option 1 or option 2!                     <em>goodluck....   :)  )</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOOK!! ITS ME!!</p><p>Yep, that's right. im making you choose :) should i do this more often? lolol<br/>oh also, i was wondering- do you guys listen to music while reading? if so, is there a song that reminds you of This fanfic? idk im im curious FZJFHKZK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moonlight and hats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>these people need help LMAO</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry it took me a little bit to post the next chapter!! i was busy with stinky hw lolol. but i finnaly had time OOF</p><p>ALSO I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER SO MANY TIMES AND FOR WHAT??? pain &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>ugh, no! i should search for them!!</p><p>
  <em>what was i thinking??</em>
</p><p>They are more important. and besides, the dorm isn't going anywhere anytime soon.<em> right..?</em></p><p>there is only one problem about this...</p><p>where the fuck should i search?? this school isn't the biggest, sure, but it isn't easy to search for someone without any clues...</p><p>...</p><p>sighhh...<em> think, boyfriend, think!! where could 2 mentally unstable people be??</em></p><p>.....</p><p>....... <em>oh.</em></p><p>
  <strong>you got another flashback.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"this place <em>sucks</em> as first date." Pico said, gazing at the night sky. he was standing in front of a obviously old door.</p><p>You and Pico have been dating for sometime, but only now you guys decided to go on a date. and of course as first date, you brought him to an old haunted house.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>you can tell this flashback is quite old. Pico doesn't have that scar in his eye, and Pico just looks overall younger. I'd say, 2-3 years ago. you and Pico used to date??? ugh! Pico, i swear!! why did you hide so many things from me!!</p>
</blockquote><p>"Oh, shut up! you wanted to go to a <em>dumpster!!</em>" you say, lifting your eyebrows and crossing your arms.</p><p>"Yeah!! dumpsters are cool as fuck!! you know all the useful junk you can find in there??? Darnell once found a Fire thrower!" Pico said back, defending his argument.</p><p>"yeah,<em> veeeeeeeryyy </em>romantic." you say, sarcastically, rolling your eyes.</p><p>"Oh cmon!! give it a chance!!" Pico gave you a pleading look.</p><p>"I can tell you<em> five</em> things better than going to a dumpster as first date. <em>no, you know what? ten things. twenty. thirty."</em></p><p>"ppft..." Pico grinned at your response.  "you know what?? instead of going in there, i got a better idea!!"</p><p>...</p><p>you and Pico look at each other. you both smirk.</p><p><strong>"Breaking inside our school at night."</strong> You say, trying to guess Pico's idea.</p><p>Pico grins. "Well, i was thinking something more like <em>sex</em>, but that works too."</p><p>"Pftt..." you give him a playful fist bump on his shoulder. <em>"In your dreams, loser."</em></p><p>You and Pico laugh together, and start heading to the college you both go to. after some walking you guys finally got there.</p><p>you guys where standing in front of the main gate.</p><p>"It sure looks <em>spooky</em> at night..."  you say, shivering from the cold.</p><p>"Yup, it sure is." Pico says, agreeing with you. "so, how do we get in?"</p><p>you guys stop and think for a moment.</p><p>Pico's whole face lit up. <span class="u">"What if we just explode the gate with some dynamite!"</span></p><p>You consider it for a second or two, but... it was just a <strong>BAD</strong> idea.</p><p>"What if we just, climb the gate?" you suggest.</p><p>
  <em>"...That works too!"</em>
</p><p>your mouth curved into a smile. <em>You loved him so much, but oh god, sometimes he was a idiot. a cute idiot.</em></p><p>Pico started to climb the gate, and you follow him. it was pretty hard considering your height, but you still managed to arrive to the other side together with The redhead.</p><p>you guys where inside the school now.</p><p>
  <em>wow, this is actually pretty cool!!</em>
</p><p>you and Pico look at each other, and give each other an exited smile.</p><p>
  <strong>"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING THERE??"</strong>
</p><p>You feel a rush of adrenaline coming trough your body when you suddenly hear a voice you don't recognize calling out for you two behind the gate.</p><p>Pico takes your hand without hesitation and starts running as fast as he can. "GOOD LUCK FINDING US, <em>ASSHOLE!!"</em> the redhead yells at the mysterious man behind us. a smile of excitement fills pico's lips.</p><p><em>"OHMYGOD WE ARE GONNA GET CAUGHT</em>" you yell out while trying to keep up with Pico's running.</p><p>
  <strong>"HAHAHAH!!! THIS IS AMAZING!! BOYFRIEND, THIS WAS AN AMAZING IDEA!!"</strong>
</p><p>You look at Pico, a big smile on your face. <em>oh god, you loved him so much. this moment felt... unreal. magical.</em></p><p><strong>"I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!"</strong> you yell out, making sure the whole world could hear you.</p><p><strong>"I LOVE YOU TOO, STUPID."</strong> pico said back, holding your had tighter than before.</p><p>
  <em>this moment felt...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>perfect.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>The stars watching us, the moonlight shining and making pico's features somehow even more beautiful, the adrenaline in your body...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>This was the perfect first date.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"i THINK..." Pico suddenly stops. he takes deep exhausted breaths. you do the same.  "I think we..." Pico takes another quick breath. Sweat started to form on Pico's forehead. "I-I think we are safe here!!"</p><p>you take a quick look at your surroundings. you guys where <span class="u">behind the college building.</span></p><p>Huh... who knew there was a garden in here..? you guys are standing on a pile of colourful flowers... oops. <strike><em>R.I.P. to the person that takes care of them.</em></strike></p><p>there is also a giant tree... <em>nice.</em></p><p>oh god, this place is so pretty, and the moonlight makes it prettier... but you need to sit down. like... right now.</p><p>"Oof...oof..." you sit on the pile of flowers <strike>(r.i.p. flowers)</strike>. <em>geez!! your lungs are burning so much!! fuck...</em></p><p>Pico sits on the ground next to you. he lays his head on your shoulder.</p><p>after some deep breaths, Pico starts chuckling.  "god, that... oof... was <em>amazing!!"</em></p><p><em>"N-NEVER</em> doing that... oof... again!!" you say, your heartbeat starting to get slower and your body relaxing a bit.</p><p>"Oh cmon! that was fun, you gotta admit it!!"</p><p>"Of course it was!! but oh my god, i almost had a heart attack there."</p><p>
  <em>"Because i stole your heart?"</em>
</p><p>you quickly turn your head to his direction to face him, your cheeks quickly turning pink. "That's the worst joke you ever told me."</p><p>"It wasn't THAT bad." The ginger smirks. "and besides, your blushing."</p><p>"Whatever.." you look away, blushing more.</p><p>... you take one last deep breath, taking in the fresh, night cold air in your lungs. your body relaxes even more. "We should go here more often. this place is relaxing."</p><p><strong>"Lets make this our secret special place."</strong> Pico says, holding your hand, and smiling at you.</p><p>you warmly smile back. <strong>"Yeah, lets do that."</strong></p><p>You, pico, the stars, the beautiful moonlight and the flowers you guys accidentally murdered. It cant be anymore perfect.</p><p>
  <em>You wish this moment could last forever.</em>
</p><hr/><p>....</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">WOW that flashback was a LOT to take in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>you and Pico are together?? but wasn't i dating girlfriend or something?? did me and Pico broke up?? well, the flashback seems kinda old, so... probably? who knows... dammit, Pico!!</p><p>
  <strong>why do you keep hiding stuff from me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>sighh.</em>
</p><p>well, where should you search them now...?</p><p>you think about the flashback.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>'lets make this our secret special place.'</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>... well, it was worth a shot, <em>right?</em> might as well look there. its not like you got a better idea anyways.</p><p>you quickly fly there, looking at some students walking around here and there. you notice two students that.. <em>quite stand out.</em></p><p>one had a <em>pumpkin mask</em>, brown hair and a red and white t-shirt. the other one had a <em>Bunny mask</em> and their hair was half black and half pink. they seemed like great friends right off the bat.</p><p>"You cant escape drawing time, <em>Brybry.</em>" The one with the<em> Pumpkin</em> mask says.</p><p><strong>"NOOOO--"</strong> Brybry yells. they starts running away from the brown haired one.</p><p>
  <em>.... weird.</em>
</p><p><em>anyways</em>, you keep flying, casually passing trough walls until you don't find yourself in the back of the building.</p><p>ah, the garden was still there. the only thing that changed was the flowers and the tree. the Flowers where all dead, and the tree was a little bigger than how you remember it.</p><p>suddenly you hear a way too familiar voice yell.</p><p>"<em>PICO!!</em> i swear, <span class="u"><em>STOP IGNORING ME!!"</em></span> Nene was yelling at someone under the tree.</p><p>...</p><p>oh!! you found them!! you quickly run up to Nene. as you come closer, you also notice Pico.</p><p>Pico was...<em>uh...</em></p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>what the fuckin was he doing exactly???</em>
</p><p>Pico was kneeling down on the ground. he was digging trough the dirt with his <em>bare hands.</em> his face was blank.</p><p>he looked very determined. its like hes searching for something... <em>huh.</em></p><p><em>"PICOOO!!</em> stop  digging!! your gonna get your beautiful nails hurt!!! don't ruin your nail polish!!" Nene kept trying to stop him, but, it was quite obvious that it didn't work.</p><p>"siiighh..." Nene rolls her eyes, the anger in her face fading. "Fine, I'm just gonna... wait? i don't know!! Gosh!! I'm so gonna tell this to Darnell!!" she clearly looked annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you should do something...?</em>
</p><p>nah, if Nene cant stop him there is no chance you can.</p><p>i hope this doesn't have anything to do with his schizophrenia...</p><p>but... he did take his pills this morning... <em>ugh! i don't know how his damn pills work...</em></p><p>sigh, do they even know you are here...?</p><p>Nene sits on the ground, chatting with Darnell on her phone. she was spamming him with messages. you don't know why, but that made you chuckle.</p><p>sigh... Pico, after you... become normal again, i have <strong>SO</strong> many questions for you. like, a <strong>LOT.</strong></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>How did Pico get that scar in his eye? whats in Pico's bathroom?? Who's girlfriend??? whats under Pico's bed??? why did you commit suicide???? why did he keep so many secrets from me???</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>UGH, you should think about them later. your head hurts already!!</p><p>but...</p><p>... at least you know how you died... but...<em> that just doesn't feel like something you would do.</em></p><p>
  <em>sigh...---</em>
</p><p>Pico suddenly stops digging, and his eyes lit up. He takes a deep exhausted breath and his body relaxes.</p><p>"Its still here... good..." Pico murmurs under his breath. Nene seems to notice and comes closer.</p><p>"Mh? whats still here??" Nene tilts her head curiously.</p><p>"Wai--" pico starts, but it was too late.</p><p>Nene looks into the hole before Pico could stop her.</p><p>"ewww, what is that!! its full of dirt... gross!!"</p><p>"..." Pico looks away.</p><p>"..." Nene blinks a few times, looking at the object in the hole.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>whats happening??</em>
</p><p>"wait, is that-- <span class="u">IS THAT BOYFRIENDS HAT???"</span> she quickly takes the object in the hole.</p><p>it was a red and blue baseball hat. it was full of dirt, and also dried out blood.</p><p>its exactly like your hat!! but.. somehow... more dirty.</p><p>"H-HOW?? how did you know it was h-here??" Nene keeps looking at the object, confusion and tears filling her eyes.</p><p>"i... put it there. a long time ago." Pico simply said. his head was tilted downwards, squeezing his eyes shut. almost like he cringed at a thought he just remembered.</p><p>"You are joking, <em>R-RIGHT???</em> when... me and... girlfriend.." Pico's face twitched with anger for a second when Girlfriend was mentioned.  "found the body... he didn't have it... how..?? we searched for it everywhere!!"</p><p>mh. interesting... if i died without he hat, then how come you still have the hat in your ghost form? the hat is full with dried blood too. that means that... i must have had it on when i died, right...? but .... Nene... and girlfriend found my body first apparently... right?</p><p>"i swear, PICO!! since he died, you've been so .... secretive!! l-like you don't t-trust us!!! <strong>YOU DON'T TELL US A-ANYTHING!!"</strong> Tears slowly filled her eyes. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN T-TELL US THAT BOYFRIEND DIDN'T REMEMBER A-ANYTHING!! AND N-NOW THE H-HAT!! I--"</p><p>Pico suddenly turned his head, looking Nene in the eyes. Terror suddenly took over his empty expression. "<em>W-w-... how do you know that???</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>"HE TOLD ME!! BASTARD!!"</strong>
</p><p>"you.. s-spoke with boyfriend..?? <strong>WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM??"</strong>  His face hardened, showing obvious anger.</p><p>
  <em>What? why is he so protective about it?? ughhh... Pico!!</em>
</p><p>Nene looked taken back. "u-uh...sniff..." she backs away a bit. "Don't yell at me dumbass!! its scary!!"</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM??" he repeats again louder, his face getting more aggressive.</p><p>"i-i just told him h- how he died and about g-girlfriend!!! stop it now!!!" she backs away even more, shaking a little bit. "Y-your scaring me!!"</p><p>pico's breaths started to get more fast and short, and his body started to tense up. he gritted his teeth... he looked like he was trying to not snap.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>you had to intervene.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"PICO!! s-stop it!!" you say, standing in front of him.<em> "Whats wrong with you??"</em></p><p>"AH! B-Boyfriend!!" he takes a few steps back, clearly surprised. he immediately calmed down a little bit. <em>ah, that's good, at least.</em></p><p>Nene was confused at first, but then she realized what was going on. she lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"We have a <strong>LOT</strong> to talk about." you say, crossing your arms angrily.</p><p>"...i-i see..." Pico awkwardly looks away. "h-haha... uh..." Pico gives Nene an apologetic look. she scoffs and looks away, offended.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yep, you where right. you guys had a LOT to talk about.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>A LOT.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY WHATS UPP ITS YOU!!<br/>i was thinking of making this fanfic have multiple endings. what do yall think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. B̸̨̦̘̭͍̞̘̼̱͈͈̣͖͎̫̻͉̮̱͑̽͑́̔̐̐̅̇̓̚r̸͎̟̥̟̩͉̪̠̠͈̫̖̜̜͍̰̍̅̎̓̅̊͑̒̃̃͘̕̚̚͝͝͠ą̸̱̜͍͈̰̠̦̱̼̘̼̗̈͛̎͛?̷̥͎̮̠̣̊̃̋͐̈͒̌̓͠͝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i̸̡̧̢̝̱̭̺̯̣̪͈͖̖̟̪̤̣̘̎̑͊̃̎͑͛̍̃̒̊̾̌̌͂͜͠'̶̢̡̛̝̘̯͖̼̗̖̰̭̣͎͕̻̦̦̯̎̓͒̔́̐͌́̋̅̀̾̎̆̒͌̊̚͠ͅm̷̨̡̛̻̪̠͓̘͍̙̼̦͈͕̙̭̺̬͚̑̈͆̇̾̄̉͛͐͆͐̃̌̆͗̃͘͜͠ ̸̢̢̙͓̹̩̞͈̱̜͍̹̣͉̰̺̞̻̖͓͙̽̌͋͆͌͘͘ș̶̨̲̳͙̩̙̞͕͚͚͇͗̑̒͐̍̽̏̒͝ǫ̶̘̻̟̦̳̞̺͈̺̇̈̋́̓̓̕ͅŗ̶͕̗̫͈̗̲̭̰̪͔͓̽̍ͅr̵̢̫̥̆̈́̀̑̈́͂́̈́͋̋̕̚͜ͅy̷̢̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̬͙̲̟̼̦͍̮̣̱͇͔̱̮͗̊̿̋́̇͑̚͝͝,̷̯̠͚̮͔͖̦̗̺͉̗̠̾̊̓͌̏͝ ̶͔̙͇̙̱̼̫͚̲̱͍̝̤̼̹͖͚̟̖̔̎͂̏͑̆͛͠͝b̵̨̙̰̲̝͇͌̍̐̈͐̔̕̚͝ơ̸̦̺͍͙͎̻̹͍͙̳̖̈͋̔́̄̃̀̉̍͋̑̌̈́̿͆̄̇͝͝͝ÿ̶̩̖̫̮́̆̾̎̎̈͝f̸͉̎͌̈ȓ̷̮̫͍̹͗͑͆̈̈̓͝į̵̡̛̠̞̯̥̼̟̩̮̭̻͒̐́̏̌͐̍̈́̂͊͋̍̐͗̕̕͘͜e̵̢̨̡̢̙͈͖͉͉̥̝̘̊͑̔͑̂̉̄̾̅̒ͅn̸̞͈̹̣̫̲̜̎̐̽͐̍̈́͆̉͠d̷̛͑̊̓̒̓̒̑͛̽̓̄͘</p><p>į̷͓̝̜̤̞̫̜̬͎̔̑͌́͐̈̒̄̈̄͐͐̿͛̊͛͐̄̈́͋̕͝͠͠͠͝ ̷̭̩̘̺̤̱̝̊͒̂d̸̢̢̢̧̛̼̘̝̙̗̼̺̣̰̭̗̳͔͉̭͈̱̱̹̯̦̘̯̠̠̙̺̟̖̽̆̓͆̓͊́̐͋͛͐͑͆̈̈́̈́̔̓̏͂͆͂̑͋͗̐͜͝͝ͅi̸̧̧̛̛̹̘͈̹̘̥̭̩͚̳̥͈̙̹̣̝̳̜̤͙̞̼̦̦̳̱̝̘̼̘͊̂̉͑͛͌́̀̽͋͊͋̍̉̿̎̅̉̊͒̋̽̑̎̈̓̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝ḑ̷̧̢͕̟̪͇͓͇͖̹͉̣̲͍͔͇̩̰͖̫̤̻͓̰̬̪̯̩̼̺͙̺͈̝͈̇̾͐͂̾́͒͂͆̉̑̒̈́̈́̋̿̎̔̏͂̐͘͝n̸̡̨̧̧̻̠̝̼̼̤͇̮̙̙͖̠̥̩̯̱̙͕̓̕͜͠'̷̛̞̻̹͍̘͓͇͇̲̥̗͉͌͂̒̏̈́̔͋͑̊̋̄͒̈́̏̊̚͝t̸̨̢̧̫͈̜̼̻̰̗͇͙͎̫̟̜̗̣̬̭̰͎̮̭̜̖̦̠̦́̿͆̂́̑͐̊̈́̐̐̍̈́̽̄͒̾̈́̂̊̅̕̚̚͘ͅ ̴̨̧̫̻̠͖͚̬̙͍̱͓͓̫̑͊̀̐̃͗͗̌̎̈́̈́͛͗̌̕̕͠͝͝ͅṃ̷̨̛̩͕̞̞̝̤̟͉̥̠͚̪̤̘̝̣̻̣͙̠̩͓̯̘̬̣͖͙̼̗̀͛͐̊͛̋̿̐̈́͒́̀̏̒̐̿̓͑̾̍͑̐͒͋̂̎̚͜͜͝͝e̸̢̜̰͗̃̉̐̆̾̀̿͋͂͛̕͘ą̸̛͉̘̩̱̻̭̩͉̙͎̼͈̰̟̰̥̘̹͚͛̍̔̈́͒̏̑̅̃̏͗̋̐͆̌͌̽͋̒͊͒͗͗͑̇̕͜͝͠͝ņ̷̫̦̱͎̮̩̤͚̟̙͕̹̰̬͎̳̯͓͒͑̏͗̂̂̃̒̈̆̕͜ ̴̢̛̹̹̫̙̦͈̱͕̩͎̪̪̟̘̠͓̼̺̖̯̹̤̱̜̻͖͈̩̂̓̐̓͐͐̍̋͑̉̋̾̽͆̔͂͆͑̈́̾͐̄͛̆̌̈́͂͘̚͜ͅͅt̵̨̡̨̛̝͖͉̺̫̄̆̿͒̾̒̅̔͂̿́̿̂̅̾̎́́͜͝͝͝ô̷̡̢̼̬̤̺͔̱͕̹̻̟̆̈̾̍̉͒͋̒́̌̎́̌̄̓̈͒̿͐́̌̆̒͋̈́̉̋͛̂̈́͘͘͝ͅͅ.̷̛̉̑̾̈̒͋̆̂͛</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little surprise chapter.<br/>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>One year in the past, Pico's POV.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>You've been calling boyfriend on his phone for hours, <em>but he wont respond.</em></p><p>...</p><p>me?? getting worried?? <em>naah...</em></p><p>i am <strong>SUPER</strong> worried. what if he got hurt?! what if he got killed?!!? </p><p>
  <em>man...</em>
</p><p>that's just assuming the worst. <em>Boyfriend told you that its a bad habit of yours</em>. you've been trying to get better at not assuming the worst, but this was just not cool. not cool at all.</p><p>
  <em>This sucks.</em>
</p><p>Boyfriend usually responds to your calls and text when hes not with you, but lately hes been acting pretty fucking strange. you didn't like it. there was something he was hiding, you could tell. but you didn't want to came off as you not trusting him, so you didn't say anything.</p><p>but this is just shitty. e̴n̵r̴a̶g̷i̴n̵g̵.</p><p>You where walking to his dorm, heavy steps filling the corridor. it was the weekend, and you guys usually hanged out a lot in the weekends.</p><p>
  <em>Pico, calm down. its probably nothing. your just overreacting.</em>
</p><p>you Take out a cigarette, putting it in your mouth and burning it.</p><p>you inhale it.</p><p>and exhale it.</p><p>ah... these little shits always calmed you down.</p><p>
  <strong>y̵o̸u̸r̶ ̵h̴e̸a̵d̷ ̴h̵u̵r̵t̸s̴.̸</strong>
</p><p>... <em>Boyfriend...</em></p><p>he didn't even text you. That idiot, he even promised he was gonna help me put on my black nail polish today.</p><p>hes probably still sleeping. yeah, that must be it.</p><p>You finally arrive to his door, and knock on it hardly a few times.</p><p>
  <em>no response.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>you knock again.</strong>
</p><p>...</p><p>"I'm coming in, asshole" you say, reaching in your pocket to take the spare key of his dorm that boyfriend gave you a while ago.</p><p>
  <em>you gently open the door.</em>
</p><p>The dorm looked normal, but it was <strong>empty.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>But there was something unusual.</p><p>his bed wasn't made.</p><p>He always makes his bed. only when hes in a bad mood he doesn't do it.</p><p>
  <strong>you didn't like the sound of that at all.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>w̵h̷e̴r̸e̶ ̸w̴a̷s̷ ̶h̷e̸?̶!̵!̵</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>this is stupid. <em>very fucking stupid.</em></p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>mh.</em>
</p><p>............</p><p>
  <em><strong>something</strong> on his bed catches your eye.</em>
</p><p>................</p><p>...!!</p><p>n-no...</p><p>n̴̡̰̮̮̗̩̺͙̄̏̐̂ò̷̩̈́͋̓̃͠ ̸̨̢͍̜̼͎̗̘̙͉͇̳̳̼̠̦̌̒̑̅͐̃̿̃̕ẅ̵̢̧̧̛͔̻̻͈̬͈͚͎̟̱͚͉̝́͑̎̓̓̽̍̈ͅa̶̖͑͆ÿ̴̥̠̝̯̫͓͔̤̭̻̲̩͍̝̩̲̀̀̚͝,̴̡̨̧̝̝̫̭̲̭̩̲͈̹̹̾̀̈̈̈͑̊̑̇̓̒̆͗̕͠ͅͅ ̴̡̧̧̫̭͖̩͉͇͖͔͇͎̺̞͠ȓ̵̝͇̞͉̩͎͉̿̅͘ͅͅí̵̙͎̤͉̹̈́̅̉̑̄̈́̊͛̃̓̌ģ̶̝̤͕̞̪̈̀̉̎͌̕ḩ̵̡̮̯̦̱̝̌ţ̵̦̟͈͓̞̬̝̣̥̣̭̈́͒͐͐͆͋͌͠?̶̖͚̞̉ͅ<br/>
̴͙̣̺̍͌͊̋͆̌͂̚͘͝͝͝</p><p>
  <em>You carefully come closer to his bed.</em>
</p><p>....</p><p>the bed was just a mess, but that's not the point.</p><p>why... is there a<strong> r̷e̶d̸ ̶b̶r̷a̴ ̶o̴n̸ ̸Y̸O̵U̴R̷ ̴b̴o̷y̶f̸r̴i̷e̵n̷d̵s̴ ̴b̷e̵d̴?̷</strong> last time you checked you or him don't use them.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>oh. i see.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p><strong>h̸̨̧͋͒̀͋a̵͈͓͚̣̻̓̚͝h̴̺͓͇̹̐̈͜ä̶͎̗͎͠.̵̰̻͈͍͘͝.̴̛̙̺̠̆.̶̼̈̈͝</strong><br/>
̴̲̲̣͍̉̌̌<br/>
<strong≯͉̽̏̊̆h̷̰̘̠̆̍a̸͚̫̿h̶̳̖̲̿̆͌̄a̸̧̢̯̪̱̾̇͊̚ḩ̸̩͚̭̀̒a̷̰̿̌͆h̵͎͉̄̿̏̐͜a̶̟̤̻̭̖͊͐̽̚h̷̭̊͑̚.̵͈̫͚̕.̸͖̱̱̈́͗̍̆͝.̸̯̟͍̲̺̈́̔̇</strong><br/>
̶͈̳͎͖̄̐͊̽̒ͅ</p><p>...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunshine and Giggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boyfriend and Pico talk a little bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BEEBO BE </p>
<p>last chapter never happened shhh  shhhh you imagined it shhhh SHHHHHHHHHHHH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>You and Pico where sitting under the tree awkwardly.</p>
<p>the <em>dirty hat</em> was just.... there on the ground between us.</p>
<p>Nene left us. she thinks we should talk it out alone... well, shes right, but damn...<em> where do we start?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>ugh.</em>
</p>
<p>you could feel the tension in the air. <em>brr.</em></p>
<p>Pico was looking down, he clearly didn't want to be there. he was laying his back on the big tree, but the redhead's body was still pretty tense. <em>god, you really should say something...</em></p>
<p>"Uh, so-" you and Pico both start talking at the same time.</p>
<p>you and him awkwardly look at eachother. The redhead uncomfortably fake coughs, looking away. "go on... you can start." you say, bringing your legs closer to your body.</p>
<p>"nono, you can start-" Pico says<em>. the tension grows stronger.</em></p>
<p>"no, You can start." you say, insisting that he should start talking first.</p>
<p>"<em>nononoo!</em> you first!" Pico says a little louder, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"oofff... fine..." you look at the sky above you, trying to think about how you should start this.</p>
<p>
  <em>mh, i guess starting with the dorm isn't a bad idea...?</em>
</p>
<p>"So, uh..." you start. you look at Pico again. "What happened to the dorm? is it okay?" Pico started to look at you in the eyes. he looked like he didn't want to, but it would be rude not to right now.</p>
<p>"Well... uh.. nothing, really... someone just... made our room a whole mess... or something..."</p>
<p>you look at Pico, your stare getting harder. you weren't convinced. No way he would start... digging randomly only because someone made a mess out of his room.</p>
<p>Pico caught on, but he just looked away.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Pico... <em>stop lying to me."</em></p>
</blockquote><p>...</p>
<p>Pico's eyes widened, But he was still looking at the ground.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Boyfriend...<em> i cant."</em></p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"...Why not...?"  </p>
<p>The redhead looked.... sad.</p>
<p>"it's better if... things stay this way."</p>
<p>"what way?? what do you mean???" you start to get frustrated. why cant he just tell you???</p>
<p>"This way. i... felt guilty- no, <em>MORE than guilty</em>,  when you died... i felt ashamed... and stupid. but now that you're back... as long as you don't meet...her... again, things could go back like they used to." Pico makes a sad half-smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>her...?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>girlfriend...?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"....P-Pico..." you didnt know what to say, honestly.</p>
<p>"Its because of her. if she didn't--... then I--... then you... wouldn't be dead... i-i... i m-missed you so m-much... i-its all my fault..."</p>
<p>Pico started to shake, looking at nowhere in particular. he started to hug his own legs as comfort.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>
  <em>you hug him.</em>
</p>
<p>"shhh... its gonna be fine, don't worry..." you caress his back gently.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I wont leave you." you say, trying to comfort him.</p>
</blockquote><p>as soon as you said those words, Pico's eyes flash with... <em>fear?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>what?</em>
</p>
<p>"N-No...Don't ... s-say that." Pico started to get more shaky.</p>
<p>
  <em>huh..? did you say something bad...? how is that... bad...?</em>
</p>
<p>"oh... i'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"N-No, its fine... just... don't."</p>
<p>"Alright then..." you hug him more tightly.</p>
<p>well that was weird... did you say something wrong...?</p>
<p>after some moments, Pico hugs back, still shaking a bit.</p>
<p>ah, you didn't expect that. but you don't mind.</p>
<p>Pico was softly crying in your shoulder...</p>
<p>you softly smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>i swear, you have become these people's therapist. well, i guess you already where before you died.... but you dont mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>you love them.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>they are your closest friends...</p>
<p><em>wait-!!</em> that reminds you...</p>
<p>You back off from the hug calmly. Pico was already a lot calmer, luckily. It makes you smile that he trusts you enough to cry like this.</p>
<p>"Pico... did we date in the past...?"</p>
<p>"Huh...? that's kinda random, haha... but y-yeah..." Pico while saying this was removing the tears off his face. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>you ignore his last question. "How long?"</p>
<p>"Mh? well... uhh.. <em>3 years?</em>...yeah, <strong>3 years</strong>."</p>
<p>"Wow, and you didnt tell me?? <em>rude."</em> you say, somewhat ironically.</p>
<p>Pico weakly chuckles at that.<em> "I'm sorry.."</em></p>
<p>The redhead looks at you. he seemed like he was enjoying this a little more now. of course, he was still shaking a little bit, but... he seemed like he enjoyed being with you. <em>he was smiling.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>and you enjoyed being with him.</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, about the dorm... I'm gonna be <em>honest</em> with you." Pico gently held your hand. you blush at that.  "someone stole something of mine..."</p>
<p><span class="u">"The things under your bed?"</span> you say, taking a lucky guess.</p>
<p><em>"WA--"</em> Pico's eyes lit up in surprise. <em>"how did you know dickhead???"</em></p>
<p> "just a little lucky guess." you say, giving Pico a cocky smirk.</p>
<p>"I cant believe ya knew about the things under my the bed..."</p>
<p>"What? you think that I'm blind?" you say jokingly, rolling your eyes.</p>
<p>"I mean, <em>your memory is shit, so why not your eyesight?"</em> The Ginger grins.</p>
<p>
  <em>PFFT-</em>
</p>
<p>"Dude, fuck you." You punch him in the shoulder, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p><em>"OUCH!-</em> ah yeah?? do it again, <em>i dare you!!"</em> Pico was still grinning. he was clearly enjoying teasing you.</p>
<p>You do it again, but harder. you start chuckling.</p>
<p><em>"i warned you!!"</em> Pico says excitedly, and before you could react he tackles you to the ground and he <em>starts to tickle you.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>NO, WAIT-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>"HAHAHAH!! N-NO!! STOPIT!! HAHDHHA IDIOT!!"</strong> You try to break free, but with no success. Pico was stronger than you.</p>
<p><em>"PPFT--</em> and what if i don't???" Pico says jokingly while grinning happily, still tickling you.</p>
<p><strong>"I C-CANT BREATHE DHJZH--"</strong> your face starts to get red and hot from all the tickling. Playful tears started to form on your eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pico suddenly stops tickling you.</em>
</p>
<p>"haha.. haha.. oof.... <em>i-idiot..."</em>  you say between your breaths.</p>
<p>Pico was laughing his ass off. he was standing on top of you, making fun of you being so easy to tickle.</p>
<p>
  <em>wait--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You blush.</em>
</p>
<p>You guys are <em>reaaallly</em> close right now.</p>
<p>you feel... something grow in your chest. something... <em>exiting.</em> something.... <em> happy.</em></p>
<p>Pico stopped laughing, and was also staring at you, blushing. he was smiling kindly, though.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>oh god.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>he's cute.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"got any questions left, mister. <span class="u">smurf-hair-looking-bastard."</span></p>
<p>You roll your eyes at that name. it was kinda funny, though.</p>
<p>"You called me that yesterday, get more creative. also, <em>mhhh..."</em></p>
<p>you had more questions, you know that. but... you didn't wanna break this moment by asking something too serious. <em>it wasn't the right mood.</em></p>
<p>mh.. talking about the flashback wouldn't be that bad. its a nice memory.</p>
<p>"this isn't really a question, but...<em><span class="u"> i remember our first date."</span></em> you say, waiting to see the others reaction.</p>
<p>there was a little bit of silence. it wasn't awkward, though.</p>
<p><em>"Did you like it?"</em> The redhead says, his voice getting a lot more calmer and lower. </p>
<p>oh, that was hot. <em>ugh-  what am i thinking??</em></p>
<p>You quickly nod, your cheeks getting redder.</p>
<p><em>"Nice."</em> Pico simply says, getting off of you and sitting on the ground again.</p>
<p>oof...!!</p>
<p><em>"Loser..."</em> you murmur under your breath while sitting up.</p>
<p>A corner of Pico's mouth lifted.</p>
<p>
  <em>that fucking idiot... you where still blushing.</em>
</p>
<p>"So, i think we are done here. right?" Pico said, gazing calmly to the side.</p>
<p>"Mh? well...."  you still had some questions, but... you can ask another time. <em>yeah.</em></p>
<p>"Nope!" you happily say.</p>
<p>"Alright then, lets go to Darnell and Nene. i bet i worried them!! and also, i really need to go back to my classes..."</p>
<p>
  <em>oh yeah, classes are still a thing.</em>
</p>
<p>"Your right..."  you didn't want to go, but he already missed enough of his class already.</p>
<p>"Lets go, then!" Pico energetically stands up and starts to walk away.</p>
<p>"Hey!! <em>wait--!!"</em> You quickly stand up and follow him.</p>
<p>while walking, you look behind you one last time.</p>
<p>The hat was still there. it looked so... <em>lonely...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>you wonder why Pico had buried your hat. It rubs you the wrong way, for some reason. Nene didn't seem like she knew about it... why did he have your hat? you still have it in your ghost form, so i'm gonna assume that you died with your hat on. but Nene said that i didn't have my hat on when i died.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> wait, didn't Nene mention girlfriend? You still don't know who she is.<br/></em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Pico looked like <strong>he doesn't like her.</strong> its like, <strong>he blames her for your death for some reason...</strong></p>
<p>Ugh!! so many questions... <em>again... this is like a loophole!!</em></p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>oh!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>you got an idea.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Your gonna find out who girlfriend is.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>you got a feeling that she will have the answers.</strong>
</p>
<p>but...Pico seems like he didn't want you to meet her or something. <em>kinda weird, but if you don't like someone then that's natural. right?</em></p>
<p><strong>mh... lets just not tell Pico</strong>. <em>for now</em>. I'm gonna search for her in secret.</p>
<p>he always keeps secrets, if you keep only one it wont hurt anybody! <em>...right?</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>yeah, right.</strong>
</p>
<p>Girlfriend, i don't know who you are, but I'm gonna meet you.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>somehow.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEYO ITS YOU???? AGAIN?? FOR THE 8 TIME?? NICE.</p>
<p>I still dont know if i should do multiple endings, so im gonna make you guys choose LMAO</p>
<p>1: yeah i want multiple endings lol<br/>2: Nope i dont want multiple endings lol</p>
<p>PLS VOTE</p>
<p>also i made some art for the fanfic recently on my instagram (@PoggersPumpkin) lolol. so uhhh go check it out if you wanna?? i'm gonna make more in the future- also i was thinking of doing a little animation?? who knows</p>
<p>ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!! IT MAKES MY HEART WARM &lt;3</p>
<p>K BYE &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Karaoke and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pico and Boyfriend go to a karaoke club.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY BESTIEEEE YES I AM ALIVE<br/>sorry it took so long JHDZGHJZGHGZ i am busy making a fnf mod lolol when i'm done with it im gonna leave the link somewhere here for anyone whos interested!!<br/>ANYWAYS ENJOY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was the <em>next day</em>. that means, that today, it was Thursday. </p><p>before going to bed yesterday, Nene came over and Pico decided to teach us all some card tricks. Darnell ended up 'accidentally' burning the cards and Nene had to throw them out the window. Pico was upset about it for the next 10 minutes, but then Nene gave him an apple and he forgot about it. <em>ah yes, a typical day with Nene, Darnell and Pico indeed.</em></p><p>after that, when everyone went to sleep you tried to search for something about girlfriend online, but... with no luck. you ended up finding something else though.</p><p>You found an.. <em>article about your death.</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>'Teenager killed himself mysteriously at his college. Family and Friends still can't figure out why.'</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>yeah, that was the title. but the article was boring. like, at least make my death more interesting to read, dawg. <em>even I cant read it!! or is it because i don't like reading in general?</em></p><p>well... that's besides the point. the article had some interesting information. apparently police thought it wasn't suicide but then that idea was changed very soon for whatever reason. many people found that odd, but they couldn't do much.</p><p>well, that's all you could find yesterday night.                           </p><p>mh, i wonder if--</p><p><br/>
"<em>Hey!! boyfriend, hey!"</em> a voice breaks your long line of thoughts. it was a very familiar voice.</p><p>"Huh?" you quickly lift your head up, looking at The familiar voice, <em>Pico</em>.</p><p>You notice that you're in a classroom, alone. Pico was standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Classes ended, idiot. the classroom is empty. i thought you would follow me outside as usual!"</p><p>"Oh... sorry, i... must have <em>spaced out."</em> you say, finally coming back to reality.</p><p>"mh.... you usually don't space out so much.<em> is something bothering you..?</em>" Pico hesitantly says, his face getting into a more worried one.</p><p>
  <em>well Pico, other than missing all my memories, and being dead, and ALSO trying to find a person that you don't know nothing of, no! nothing is bothering me.</em>
</p><p>"oh, nono! i... i just spaced out. nothing more.<em> yeah."</em> you say, chewing your bottom lip.</p><p>Pico didn't look convinced. he frowns, but then gives up. "Alright then, come here.<em> i have something planned for us both today!"</em> the redhead smirks.</p><p>you tilt your head in confusion, stepping closer to him. "<em>Something</em> planned? what do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh, you will see... just follow me, idiot!" Pico says, excitedly.</p><p>after that, the redhead just started to run out of nowhere.</p><p>
  <em>HUH???</em>
</p><p>"Wh--- <strong>HEY!!! WAIT!!</strong>" You start to follow him, also running.</p><p>Pico quickly runs out of the college and you do the same.</p><p>"<em>HAHA!!</em> IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO BASTARD??" Pico yells, still running with a big grin on his face.</p><p>"I CAN EASILY GO FASTER, LOSER!!" You yell back, getting faster.</p><p>"OH YEAH??? DO IT THEN, <em>LITTLE BITCH"</em></p><p>Oh, yeah??? Okay then! <em>challenge accepted, Loser.<br/>
</em></p><p>You smirk and start flying. yep, you where waaaay faster like this. Pico is gonna regret this!!</p><p>Pico turns around and gasps in surprise. "<em>TH-- THAT'S NOT FAIR DIPSHIT!!"</em></p><p>you quickly start to fly in front of him, your arms crossed, still looking at the redhead. there was a big smirk on your face.</p><p>
  <em>"See? i told you i was faster, bitch"</em>
</p><p>"UGH, F-FINE!!" Pico suddenly stops, taking huge breaths. "That was... oof...<em> rigged!!"</em></p><p><strong>"ghost rules baby!!"</strong> you say, your smirk growing harder. Pico seems to notice that and looks away, blushing.</p><p>"Idiot...oof... lets just walk, i got tired!" The redhead is still taking deep breaths, sweat dripping out of his forehead. he's clearly already tired from all that running.</p><p>mh, its a little weird though. if you remember correctly, he used to be more fit. he didn't get so tired so soon. but, oh well. its probably the cigarettes he smokes. huh... i wish i could make him stop smoking---</p><p>"So, boyfriend..." the ginger starts, breaking your thoughts once again. you and him where now walking calmly together. <em>damn, the city looks abandoned... no one is around here.</em></p><p><em>"mh?"</em> you say, bringing your full attention back to him once again.</p><p>"What's a song that describes you?" Pico asks, looking at the sky, still walking to an unknown place. his tone and face suddenly where a lot more serious.</p><p>you chuckle at how unexpected it is. "You? asking me deep questions??<em> impossible."</em></p><p>Pico grins. "ugh, need to be such an asshole about it!! cmon, just answer."</p><p>"ppftt... fine, fine! mhh... let me think about it..." you look up for a few seconds, putting your hand on your chin. <em>damn, you really had no idea. its not like you remember many songs anyway...</em></p><p>"i have <strong>NO</strong> idea." you simply say, crossing your arms. "mhh... maybe something about ghosts..??"</p><p>"That's the <em>most boring</em> answer." the redhead simply says, a little smirk on his face. he clearly doesn't mean it completely.</p><p>"OH, <em>sorry</em> if my memory is shit and i cant literally remember anything!!" you say, rolling your eyes ironically.</p><p>Pico laughs at that. you punch him in the shoulder gently.</p><p>"Okay then, what's the best song that describes <em>YOU."</em> You say in a challenging tone, smiling.</p><p>Pico replies almost immediately with a flat voice. "Feel better by Penelope Scott. oh, and also<em> sex with a ghost."</em></p><p>oh wow. that was FAST.<em> he didn't even HAVE to think about it.</em></p><p>"I have <em>NO</em> idea what that song is, but considering I'm a ghost<em> i don't know how to feel about it."</em> you say ironically. "Also, i was expecting something that sounded more.... <em>Techno."</em></p><p>Pico chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. he's blushing slightly. "yeah!! i usually listen to techno, but that song just hits different, ya know??"</p><p>"oh!! about that!" you say, excited. "i stole Darnell's headphones and i found this very cool song that hits me so different!!"</p><p>"Mh?? what song is it??" Pico was also getting a little more excited and happy.</p><p>"Mhhh... it goes like... <strong><em>BEEP BOOP BAM BABABAM--"</em></strong> you try to from the melody with your voice, but its clear that pico is just confused by it. figures.</p><p>"ugh!! i cant remember the name!!" you are starting to get frustrated about it. you wish you could remember!!</p><p>Pico's face suddenly lit up. "oh!! wait!! i know what you mean!! mos thoser!! right??"</p><p>"YES!! THAT'S IT!! how did you know???" you say surprised. how did he figure that out only with some beeps and BAMS?</p><p>Pico smirks proudly. he puts his hands in his pockets. "Let's just say... <em>you used to beep a lot in some cases."</em></p><p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p><p>"What <em>cases?"</em> you ask, getting curious about the new subject.</p><p>Pico starts to snort out a laugh after your question. He's clearly trying to not laugh, but he's failing really badly. damn, i hope he never thought of becoming an actor because he's REALLY bad at it. also, what was so funny about it?? <em>rude!!</em></p><p>"<strong><em>In bed, idiot</em></strong>." Pico looks away after answering your question, still holding a little laugh.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT???</em>
</p><p><em>"W-WHAT??"</em> you say out loud, your cheeks getting redder and redder.</p><p>"Oh, look!!" Pico suddenly stops, totally ignoring your shock. he's pointing at the building in front of you guys.</p><p>
  <em>you get distracted and look at it.</em>
</p><p>oh wow. it looked very fancy... and <em>colourful!</em></p><p>the building looked pretty tall, and there where a lot of colourful lights, giving off a very party-ish vibe. some of the lights looked like naked women with a microphone.</p><p>"what? you brought me into a<em> strip club after class? goals."</em> you say ironically, still not knowing what the place was.</p><p>"pfft, you wish. its a karaoke club, idiot."</p><p>a.... <em><strong>karaoke club?</strong></em></p><p>well, now that he mentioned it, it looks familiar. very familiar.</p><p>this place... feels <em>special.</em></p><p>"So, what are ya waiting for??" Pico starts walking closer to the main entrance. he has that stupid grin on his face. <em>you love it.</em></p><p>"Lets go!!" you say, entering the place. Pico enters soon after you.</p><p>wow..... <em>wow.</em></p><p>the sudden warmth in the room relaxes you.</p><p>you look around, taking a deep breath, feeling home.</p><p>The place had a very party-ish vibe. i mean, its a karaoke club, so its only natural. there where lots of colourful lights and tables.</p><p>mh, now that i think about it, it looks like a Bar kind of. nice.</p><p>in front of all of the tables and chairs there was a big and even more colourful stage. on top of that stage, there was a rat singing some songs with a bar of fresh cheese in his hands. all the people where listening to his singing while eating  or drinking something.</p><p>there weren't many people, but it was still pretty loud. well, its a <em>karaoke club,</em> what did i expect?</p><p>The place... it... feels like home somehow. even though you don't remember being here... kinda like a nice feeling of <em>Déjà vu.</em></p><p>you turn around to look at Pico to see what was he doing while you where distracted.</p><p>...</p><p>huh??</p><p>you expected him to be behind you, but...</p><p>
  <em>where is he??</em>
</p><p>"hey...ptsss... boyfriend...." you hear a voice near you whispering for your attention.</p><p>You look at the direction the whisper was, and of course, it was Pico. he was in another room that you didn't notice before. you quickly come closer.</p><p>"what are you doing??" you ask, frowning.</p><p>"Enter already!! they will see me!!" his voice went a little louder than before, but he was still whispering.</p><p>you slowly enter the room, confused. this is somehow incredibly suspicious even for Pico...</p><p>as soon as you enter, Pico closes the door aggressively and lets out a breath of relief. "Oooff...! they almost saw me!! couldn't you have gone faster??" he groans, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Nope" you simply say, smirking and lifting your eyebrows.  </p><p>"Pfftt... whatever..." Pico relaxes again. <em>"Welcome to the V.I.P. Room!"</em> he proudly says, putting both of his hands on his hips.</p><p>V.I.P. Room..?</p><p>you quickly look around.</p><p>
  <em>it does look a little fancy... There is even a big TV! and also a red couch. nice.</em>
</p><p>"annndd are we allowed to be in here...?" you ask not sure if you want to know the answer at this point.</p><p>"uhhhh.....<em> Yes'nt."</em></p><p>"Is that a yes or no???"</p><p>"Yes'nt...?" Pico awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, looking away.</p><p>you face palm.</p><p>"Oh cmon!! we can technically be here, i just don't want to be seen here again!!"</p><p>.....why doesn't he want to be seen...?</p><p>well, i can just ask him.</p><p>"Why don't you want to be seen?"  you ask.</p><p>"W-Well...." he slightly blushes. he looked unsure of something.</p><p>you calmly wait for him to continue.</p><p>"We where kinda <em>popular</em> around here before...<em> but i didn't enter this place in a year or something.</em> if people see me they will begin to ask me <em>questions..."</em></p><p><em>popular??</em> huh???</p><p>"What do you mean <em>popular??"</em></p><p>"Well... every Friday we used to sing on stage, and people really liked it... People around here loved us, but..." he looks down, his smile slowly fading. "Since you... well... you know--" he awkwardly chuckles. "... i stopped singing for a while. i never came back here, though. this is my first time in a while."</p><p>..<em>..oh.</em></p><p>you don't know how to react exactly at that information. damn, Alive you was really a badass, i gotta say.</p><p>i wish alive me didn't kill themselves though. Life would be much easier for me if he didn't right now.</p><p>
  <em>Pico's life would also be easier...<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"i'm sorry..." you didn't know what to say. if you didn't-... kill yourself, then maybe you and Pico would be still together happily singing here...</p><p>"No, no. don't apologize." his voice suddenly got a lot more softer. you slightly blush. "it doesn't matter. <em>you are here now. that means that... we can sing together again"</em> he smiles. <em>this smile was warm, gentle, perfect. like his eyes. and his lips. and his face. and everything about him.</em></p><p>oh god.</p><p>
  <em>you feel something growing in your chest. you gulp.</em>
</p><p>"Y-Yeah... your right... we... can... s-sing.....and s-stuff..." You slowly get closer to him. why did i do that..??</p><p>
  <em>you feel your body getting hotter by the second.</em>
</p><p>"Y-...Yeah... " Pico cheeks start to get redder too.</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>you and pico stare at each other, blushing even more. <em>Oh god. this is awkward. what should i do...?  what was i even thinking??</em></p><p>...</p><p>you and Pico awkwardly look away at the same time.</p><p>....</p><p>
  <em>fuck.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>"S-So uh... l-lets sing then! yeah!!" Pico quickly changes the mood of the room.</p><p>"Y-Yeah...!!" you say, trying to forget what just happened. oof, that was so awkward...</p><p>
  <em>should i have done something...? why did that happen so suddenly...?</em>
</p><p>"so... uh.. what song??" Pico grabs his phone and opens Youtube, his face still red. he looks super nervous.</p><p>uh...<em>good question....</em></p><p>what song? its not like you remember any good karaoke songs. god, your memory sucks. why do i have to choose??</p><p>"u-uh-- i-" you stumble trough your words, not knowing what to pick.</p><p>"shh! i changed my mind! i'm gonna pick"</p><p>oh, it was that easy to convince him to pick the song instead. nice.</p><p>"What about the song teeth? do you like it?" he asks. A song suddenly starts playing on the Big TV in the room. ack! the sudden sound scared you...! its so loud!!</p><p>Pico chuckles seeing you get scared at the sudden sound. that asshole....</p><p>"D-Dumbass!! tell me next time!! it gave me a heart attack!!"</p><p>"oh cmon, it wasn't that bad! also, <em>you still didn't answer the question."</em></p><p>"ugh" you roll your eyes. that dork. "yeah, it sounds alright. i can try to sing that."</p><p>"GREAT!!" Pico suddenly gets a lot of energy. he throws a microphone at you. you luckily managed to catch it before it hit your face. ugh-</p><p>huh??? where did he get those microphones??</p><p>"where did you get the micr---"</p><p>"NOT important right now!!!" he cuts you off. you roll your eyes, chuckling a bit. "Fine, Fine! i don't know the lyrics though." you tell him.</p><p>"oh, you don't have to worry about that! look at the TV!!"</p><p>you look at the TV. a Lyrics video of the song is playing. ah, i see. he thought about everything huh?</p><p>"I'll try to sing, but...." you look at the microphone in your hands. "I... don't know how."</p><p>Pico now has also a microphone in his hands. he rolls his eyes. "Dont be such a crybaby!! you can do it!"</p><p>sigh. I'll try.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>just for you, Pico.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Alright then. are you ready?" Pico puts the video lyrics back at the beginning.</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>"Good enough for me!" he smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>For a better experience, i would consider playing "Teeth" By 5SOS for this part!</p><p>I'd recommend a slowed down version since you have more time reading trough the lines and stuff lol</p><p>you dont have to though! read how u want bestie!! &lt;3</p>
<hr/><p>"Some days you're the only thing i know" Pico starts singing the first lyrics of the song. his voice sounds so raspy and deep, especially when singing.</p><p>you quickly look at the screen and start singing the lyrics.</p><p>"Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold," ah, your singing isn't that bad after all!! you're actually enjoying this already!</p><p>"Cant look away, cant look away," You continue singing, Feeling more comfortable signing already;  "Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah!"</p><p>"Sometimes you're a stranger in my bed," Pico's facial expressions start to get more passionate. you can really tell that he's really into singing. <em>aww.</em> "Don't know if you love me or you want me <strong>DEAD!"</strong></p><p>"Push me away, push me away," Your grip on the microphone gets tighter. "then beg me to stay, beg me to stay, yeah!"</p><p>Suddenly Pico gives his all into his vocals. "Call me in the morning TO APOLOGIZE!!" his voice sounded... so perfect. "EVERY L<strong>I</strong>TTLE LIE GIVES ME BUTTERFLIES!"</p><p>You grin, challenging him. "Something in the way you're looking trough my eyes, DON'T KNOW IF I'M GONNA <strong>M</strong>AKE IT OUR ALIVE!!"</p><p>the beat drops. OMG, THIS IS SO GOOD. you start aggressively bopping your head to the beat. Pico does the same.</p><p>"FIGHT, SO, DIRTY, BUT YOUR LOVE SO <strong>S</strong>WEEEEET!!" you start to improvise some high notes here an there to make it sound more spicy. </p><p>"TALK, SO, PRETTY, BUT YOUR HEART G<strong>O</strong>T TEEEEETH!!" Picos voice gets even more higher. "Late night devil put your hands on ME!"</p><p>and "NEVER, NEVE<strong>R</strong>, NEVER EVE<strong>R</strong> LET IT GO!!" you and pico sing at the same time, your voices synchronizing almost perfectly.</p><p>"Fight, so, dirt<strong>y</strong>, but your love so SWEET!" you guys keep singing together at the same time. "Talk, so, pretty, but your heart got TEETH!"</p><p>"Late night DEVIL PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" Pico sings, his body full of adrenaline. he was singing like his life depended on it or something.</p><p>"AND NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, EVER LET GO!" you and pico sing this part together another time.</p><p>you quickly take a deep breath, feeing sweat dropping down your forehead. Pico is also taking deep breaths, but he wont give up that easily.</p><p>"Some days you're the best thing in my life," Pico comes closer to you, and winks.</p><p>you quickly take a step back, blushing. "S-Sometimes when i look at you, i see my <em>wife--"</em> <em>ack-!! that bastard!! he's trying to sabotage you!! you cant let him win!!</em></p><p>"t-then you turn into somebody i don't know," Pico Comes closer again, trying to distract you from singing. you come closer, challenging him.</p><p>"And you push me away, push me away, yeah," Pico sings, a look of surprise on his face, but he's still grinning. <em>maybe he didn't expect you to challenge him?</em></p><p>well Pico, <em>I'm gonna crush you. hard. that's what you get, dickhead!</em></p><p>"caLL ME IN THE MORNING TO <strong>APOLOGIIIZEEE!!!"</strong> you give your best at singing the vocals now. your voice was a lot more higher than Pico's. "EVERY LITTLE LIE GIVES ME <strong>BUTTERFLIES!!"</strong></p><p>Pico starts to sweat too. he didn't expect you to go so hard. Pico's grip on his microphone gets stronger. <em><strong>"SOMETHING IN THE WAY YOU'RE LOOKING TROUGH MY EYES, DON'T KNOW IF I'M GONNA MADE IT OUT ALIVE!!"</strong></em> You can tell Pico tried to go higher with his voice, but your voice is just naturally more higher than his. haha, suck it, pico!! you smirk proudly.</p><p>"fight, so, dirty, but your love, so--" pico starts, but you cut him off.</p><p><strong>"<em>SWEET!"</em></strong> You where enjoying beating pico like this. mh, when did this turn into a fight in the first place? who knows. <strong>the important thing i that you're winning!!</strong></p><p>Pico's expression gets a lot more angry. geez, you can see a vein popping out of his neck...!</p><p>"TALK, SO, PRETTY, BUT YOUR HEART GOT <strong>TEEEEETHH!</strong>" His voice sounds a lot more aggressive now, but you liked it. you gotta careful though, if this keeps going, he might beat you.</p><p>"LATE, NIGHT, DEVIL, PUT YOUR HANDS ON MEEE!" You quickly take a deep breath. you need a break to breathe!!! at this rate he will beat me!!</p><p>"AND NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, EVER LET IT GO!!" you and Pico say at the same time. his aggressive deep voice against your naturally high voice. it sounded so good!! but i don't have time to think about it now.</p><p>"FIGHT, SO, DIRTY, BUT YOUR LOVE SO SWEEEET!" We keep singing together, our voices being such a contrast from each other that its perfect. "TALK, SO, PRETTY, BUT YOUR HEART GOT TEETH!!</p><p>"LATE, NIGHT, DEVIL, PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!!"</p><p>"AND NEVER," you and pico look at each other. his gaze feels like a sharp blade, but you give a even more stronger look back.</p><p>"NEVER,"</p><p>"NEVER,"</p><p>"NEVER"</p><p>"EVER LET IT GOO<strong><em>OOOO!"</em></strong> You give the last Go a little spice by making the OOO longer. after that you quickly take some quick breaths.</p><p>you and Pico where sweating, adrenaline filling our bodies. none of us wants to lose.</p><p>but there's gotta be a loser here.</p><p>
  <em>and it wont be me.</em>
</p><p>You notice that pico is starting to shake. he looked furious.</p><p><em>"B-Blood on my shirt,"</em> Pico starts to sing. you can tell that he's exhausted, just like you are. <em>"rose in my h-haaand!"</em></p><p>suddenly tears start to from in his eyes.</p><p>huh?</p><p>did i see that correctly??</p><p>
  <em>tears?</em>
</p><p><em>"You looking at me like you don't know who i am,"</em> Pico clenches his fist.</p><p>"BLOOD ON MY SHIRT," Pico's face starts to be filled by his own tears. he was clenching his fist so hard that his nails started to wound his hand.</p><p>"HEART IN MY HAND, STILL, BEAT<span class="u"><em><strong>TT--IIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!!!!!"</strong></em></span> The ginger gives his all to crush you.</p><p>w....wow. you look at him in shock.</p><p>that.... sounded ...<em> amazing!!</em></p><p>you get yourself back together and sing. "Fight, so, dirty, but your love so <strong>SWEET!</strong> Talk, so, pretty, but your heart got <strong>TEETH!!"</strong> you feel your lungs getting more tired by the second. your throat feels dry and it hurts.</p><p>"LATE NIGHT DEVIL PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" Pico was still going, his hand now dripping with blood because of the wound he just made from clenching his fist too hard.</p><p>"AND <strong>NEVER,"</strong> you and pico start to sing together again.</p><p>this was the ending.</p><p>
  <strong>"NEVER,"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"NEVER"</strong> Your lungs hurt so bad right now!! its the ending, cmon, just a little bit more...!!</p><p><strong>"EVER,"</strong> A...ALMOST THERE!!!</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>"LET IT GO!!"</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>GASSPPP---</em>
</p><p>You take a giant deep breath, your body shaking. your lungs hurting--- <em>no, never mind, everything hurts!!!</em></p><p>Pico was also taking quick deep breaths, his body shaking also. sweat was dropping off his face, tears still falling down his face. he drops down on the floor, sitting down.</p><p>You sit down on the red couch, still exhausted.</p><p>what the fuck just happend there??</p><p>
  <em>did i loose..?</em>
</p><p>you close your eyes, trying to relax your body.</p><p>damn, you might be a ghost, but singing was so tiring even for you.</p><p>Wait, <em>didn't pico cry...? you're just really realizing this now.</em></p><p>wait---<em> wasn't he bleeding???</em></p><p>you instantly open your eyes again. pico was still sitting on the floor. he looked like he was also trying to process what happend.</p><p>you look at his hand. <em>it was still bleeding.</em></p><p>
  <em>you need to do something about that.</em>
</p><p>you leave your microphone on the couch, and get up. your legs are still shaky, but you can manage.</p><p>you walk up to pico, kneeling down as soon as you're close enough. "P-Pico...? are you okay?"</p><p>"h-huh..?!" Pico Comes back to reality. he quickly wipes off the tears on his face. "oh... y-yeah, of c-course... sniff..."</p><p>"w-what about your hand...?" you ask, concerned.</p><p>"what do you m-mean?" Pico looks down at his hands, and he notices that his left hand is bleeding.  "o-oh. that."</p><p>"I think we should go home so that we can put a bandage on it or something." you try to touch his hand, but he backs away.</p><p>"N-No!! i-i'm okay!!" Pico forces a smile.</p><p>you lift up your brows. <em>nope, you didn't believe him.</em></p><p>"D-Dont look at me like that!! i got way worse wounds in my lifetime and i survived!! so, this is nothing!!"</p><p>
  <em>well, its true that he got worse wounds, considering his scars on his face, neck, and eye. but still.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how did he get them anyway...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>well, that doesn't matter right now. you cant ask him anyways right now. it might trigger him or something...</em>
</p><p>"i'm not gonna sing with you while your bleeding, asshole. lets go to the dorm now, alright?" you cross your arms.</p><p>Pico loudly sighs, rolling his eyes. "Finneee, dickhead."</p><p>you smile and get up. soon after he also gets up.</p><p>"You look like a mess right now." you tell him, grinning.</p><p>
  <em>"well, at least i look fucking alive!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p><p>"Rude." you punch him playfully in the shoulder. Pico giggles, and you do the same.</p><p>"lets go now, the bleeding is getting worse. geez, how do you even dig that deep with your own nails??"</p><p>Pico sighs. "I hope it doesn't leave a scar, i already got enough of em'."</p><p>
  <em>yeah, he does. he has a fucking collection of scars.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>well, Lets go home now.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG, ITS YOU!! ITS BEEN A LONG TIME, HUH?</p><p>What did yall think of the singing part? should i do more like it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ashes and Glue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pico and boyfriend arrive home, and find a little surprise for them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY BITCHES HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER<br/>My best friend idiot stinky poop helped me with this one and also gave me a lot of ideas so GOOD JOB STINKY POOP</p><p>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>you and pico where walking home after a tiring karaoke session. you both where still very tired, so you guys didn't say a word.</em>
</p><p>During that time, you couldn't stop watching Pico's hand.</p><p>it... <em>creeps you out</em>. no, its not the hand, its the <em>blood</em> that scares you.</p><p>a ghost that's covered in his own blood scared of other people's blood. kinda ironic, isn't it? <em>sigh.</em></p><p>Pico didn't seem to care about his wound, though. he couldn't care less... how does he do that...? well, he's been through...<em> a lot.</em> maybe that's why.</p><p>this really makes you want to ask him about his scars. would he be mad if i asked right now...?</p><p>
  <em>sighh. its so hard to ask him stuff. why is he always so secretive?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he trusts you, right...? so why would he hide stuff from you...?</em>
</p><p>...</p><p><em>sigh.</em> i don't wanna think about that now. you're too tired anyway...</p><p>...he seems a lot calmer now though. maybe i should give it a shot and ask him something.</p><p>"Hey, pico?" you ask, your voice soft. you didn't want to stress him out.</p><p>"mh?" Pico finally looks at you. he's smiling.</p><p>ah, he seems in a good mood.<em> good.</em></p><p>"well, uh..."</p><p>
  <em>how do i ask this...?</em>
</p><p>you look away, awkwardly chuckling. "...I was wondering... how did you... <em>get those scars?</em> you d-don't have to answer if you don't want to, though..." ugh, why did this feel so private to ask??</p><p>The redhead didn't react like you thought he would. actually, he seems pretty chill about it. <em>i guess people ask him about it a lot.</em></p><p>"The one on my nose was when i got into a fight with some kids years ago." Pico puts his hands in his pockets. he seems like he does that every time he tells you something about his past. huh. <em>cute.</em> wait-- his pants are gonna get dirty with blood now!! well, i guess it isn't important right now...</p><p>"They where <em>beating you</em> up, but i stepped in," his gaze becomes a little more sadder just thinking about it. "One of those motherfuckers had a knife i didn't see before entering the fight. well, now that i think about it....<strong>That's actually how we met."</strong></p><p>oh wow. "....because some kids where beating me up? i expected something more..."</p><p><em>"Romantic?"</em> he smirks.</p><p>you slightly blush. "That's totally<em> NOT</em> what i was gonna say!"</p><p>"mhmh. sure." Pico said sarcastically.</p><p>"whatever..." you roll your eyes. that idiot.</p><p>"Oh, and the one on my cheek its because i slipped while trying to skateboard with you. you where really good at it, but i wasn't, as you can see." he chuckles.</p><p>"wait-- i can skateboard???" you say shocked. you always wanted to skateboard!!</p><p>"Of course! <em>you used to be very talented!!"</em></p><p>"i used to be? I'm<em> not talented anymore? rude!"</em> you cross your arms, frowning.</p><p>"i mean--" Pico clears his throat, embarrassed. "You <em>ARE</em> very talented."</p><p>you lift your eyebrow, obviously not believing him.  you weren't being serious, you just wanted to mess with him.</p><p>"oh, cmon!! i said the truth!!"</p><p>you chuckle. "alright, loser. i believe you." you smile.</p><p>Pico's smile grows wider the moment you smiled too. <em>awwww... i swear, if you don't stop being so cute i will die again---</em></p><p>"Oh, almost forgot," Pico shows you the scar on his neck. it was usually very hard to see because he always covers it.</p><p>"This one was because of... <em>the school shooting.</em> i don't like this one, it doesn't gave a good memory behind it."</p><p>
  <em>o-oh... i see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that's why he hides it, huh?</em>
</p><p>"Hey, don't look at me like that!! its fine, really!" Pico noticed you expression changing.</p><p>"But--" you start, but pico puts his hand over your mouth. "Nope! no butts!!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pftt---</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>you start laughing after he said butts, removing his hand from your mouth. pico starts to laugh with you too.</p><p><em>"PFFTT--"</em> you put your hand over your mouth, trying not to laugh. "W-WHY-- <em>PFFT-</em>- Why did you say <em>b-butts??!"</em></p><p>"I DON'T KNOW!! <em>D-DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!! STOP IT!!"</em></p><p>You start to laugh harder, putting your other hand on your stomach.</p><p>Pico cant hold it in anymore, and makes the weirdest sounding  laugh you've ever heard in your life---- no wait-- <em>in your afterlife.</em></p><p>"PPFFT-- <em>HAHAHA</em>---<em>-W-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT???"</em> tears start to from in your eyes from all the laughing.</p><p>Pico and you start to laugh so much that you guys stop walking for a bit.</p><p>While laughing, you take a second to admire pico laugh.</p><p>oh my god. he was...<em> perfect.</em> even when he's laughing his ass off. <em>It should be illegal to look this cute, i swear!!<br/></em></p><p>your laugh starts to go away. you where still smiling, though. you where in a good mood. Pico is starting to calm down too.</p><p>
  <em>ah, that was fun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the sun was starting to set, the sky was a beautiful bright orange.</em>
</p><p>"That wasn't even that funny!! pfft.." Pico chuckles, removing tears from his eyes.</p><p>You don't reply, you just keep staring at him. you are to busy... <em>watching him being perfect and shit.</em></p><p>Pico seems to notice that, and slightly blushes.</p><p>
  <em>oops. i stared for too long. shit.</em>
</p><p>"o-oh!! u-uhhh...." you look away, your cheeks turning red.</p><p>i shouldn't have looked for that long oh god oh shit now he's gonna think i<em>'m---</em></p><p>Pico smile grows wider. <strong>"Wanna hold hands?"</strong> he asks.</p><p>...</p><p>.......</p><p>...........</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>HUH?? DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT??</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"What??? your hand is literally <em>bleeding--</em>" you start, but pico cuts you off.</p><p>"i have two hands, dipshit. So that's a yes?"</p><p>"uhhh..." you think about it for a few seconds. honestly, it doesn't seem like a bad idea- actually, you have a feeling you will like it.</p><p>You nod, and Pico gently takes your hand.</p><p>....</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>oh.</em>
</p><p>....</p><p>
  <em>it... feels weird. in a good way though.</em>
</p><p><em>his hand is so warm...</em> you smile, blushing a bit.</p><p>Pico seems like hes enjoying it too.</p><p>you guys start walking to the college holding hands. luckily there aren't many people around. nobody would think Pico is crazy holding his hand like that while walking. damn, sometimes you wish everyone could see you. pico wouldn't look crazy... and also, it would be nice.</p><p>
  <em>you feel your chest get warmer, but this time it was a calm feeling. a feeling you never wanna get rid of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ah... you wish this moment could last forever.</em>
</p><p>you guys eventually arrive in front of the dorm door.</p><p>"That was nice, we should do it more often" you say, grinning.</p><p>"mhmh, we should" Pico smiles back.</p><p>Pico eventually lets go of your hand to open the dorm room. your hand becomes lonely and cold again.</p><p>
  <em>sigh. i miss his warmth already...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>.....</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>wait--! now that i think about it, pico never told you about the scar in his eye-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>meh. i can ask him later.</em>
</p><p>The second Pico opens the door You see Nene and Darnell sitting on the ground with some glue on their hands and ashes on the ground. <em>what are they even doing??</em> they both freeze the moment Pico enters the room.</p><p>"Uh...Pico? what are they doing exactly..?" you ask, entering the room together with the redhead. you where standing behind him.</p><p>Pico sighs, crossing his arms. "what did you burn this time?"  he was looking at Darnell.</p><p>Darnell and Nene start to freak out. "U-Uh- Pico!- haha... n-nothing!!" Darnell awkwardly chuckles, throwing away the glue behind him.</p><p>"Y-YEP!! HAHA... n-Nothing at all!!! we where just... standing here!! on the ground... doing nothing... hahaha!..." Nene puts the pile of ashes behind her.</p><p>
  <em>Well, they sure suck at lying.</em>
</p><p>it wasn't unusual for Darnell to burn stuff, so why where they being so weird about it this time?</p><p>Pico frowns, obviously not believing them. "Darnell. what the fuck did you burn??" This time He sounds a lot more passive aggressive.</p><p>"O-OK I'LL ADMIT IT, HE BURNED THE H---" Nene starts, But Darnell puts a hand over her mouth before she could finish. "YOUR FOOD! y-yeah!! your food. i-i burned your food!! hahah..."</p><p>Nene was trying to talk, but Darnell aggressively keeps his hand on her mouth. "<em>shut up, Nene.</em>" He murmurs to Her. She gives him an angered look.</p><p>"Darnell, you better tell me. what the FUCK did you burn?!"</p><p>"..." Darnell looks down, and after some seconds he sighs, removing his hand over Nene's mouth in defeat.</p><p><strong>"GASSPP--"</strong> Nene exclaims dramatically. "DONT EVER do that again, stupid!!!"</p><p>Pico looks at the both of them with a bored look.</p><p>"Okok, look," Nene begins to explain. "Darnell might or might have not burned boyfriends hat--"</p><p><em><strong>"WHAT??"</strong></em> Pico exclaims, looking at the ashes that where once your hat. </p><p>
  <em>oh, so that's what it is! damn.<br/></em>
</p><p>"I-I didn't know, alright??! its Nene's fault for just leaving it here!!"</p><p><strong>"WHAT??? HOW IT THIS MY FAULT???"</strong> Nene's voice gets higher, looking at Darnell in anger.</p><p>
  <strong>"YOU KNOW I LOVE TO BURN SHIT, CMON!! <span class="u">ESPECIALLY THOSE TYPES OF HATS!!"</span></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When he said that, you remember a little something.</em>
</p><hr/><p>You where inside a store together with Darnell.</p><p>"So, you're gonna buy it for me, right?" you ask, calmly looking around at the hats this store has to offer.</p><p>"Of course!! that's the least i can do <em>after--"</em></p><p>"<em>--After</em> somehow managing to burn every hat i bought for the last 5 months? <em>figures.</em>" You cut him off while taking a hat you really liked in your hands and looking at it to see if it was the right one.</p><p>"Oh, cmon!! it hasn't been <em>THAT</em> long!!"</p><p>"omg your so right!!! it has been <em>7 FUCKING MONTHS. not 5."</em></p><p>Darnell sighs in defeat. "sigh...I-I promise i wont burn your hats again.. its just... i really like them because the <em>cloth feels really nice and it burns slowly AND AND--!!"</em></p><p>"You know what?" you put on your new hat. "what if i buy you 20 hats you can burn freely?"</p><p>Darnell gasps. <strong>"R-REALLY...?!?!"</strong></p><p>"Yep. we will burn them together!! just... don't burn mine, alright?"</p><p>Darnell excitedly nods and smiles.</p><p>sigh. 20 hats are gonna cost a lot... <em>but at least you wont have to pay for your new hat anymore.</em></p><hr/><p>oh, so Darnell used to burn my hats frequently?? you chuckle at the thought.</p><p><strong>"WELL, THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT!!! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING MORON--"</strong> Nene yells back.</p><p>Pico just starts leaving the room, ignoring them. he looked<em> PISSED.</em></p><p>"Pico..??" You turn around, looking at him leave.<em> sigh.</em> you turn around again, and oh my god- they didn't even notice that Pico was gone. <em>great.</em></p><p>"PICO, TELL HIM THAT <em>HES--"</em> Nene looks at where Pico was supposed to be, but then she notices that nobody was there- well, besides you. but you they cant see you.</p><p>Nene's eyes widen. <strong>"WHERE DID HE GO???"</strong></p><p><strong>"I DON'T KNOW!! I BET HE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU, STUPID!!"</strong> Darnell crosses his arms, angry.</p><p>
  <strong>"ME?? BITCH I--"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>ugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You walk up to them and slap them both in the face.</em>
</p><p>they both stay silent for a bit, looking at each other.</p><p>"was that..?" Darnell asks, touching his cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, i think boyfriend just slapped us.."</p><p>
  <em>yes, yes i did.</em>
</p><p>"...so uh, did Pico just... leave?" Darnell asks, finally calming down.</p><p>"Yep, seems like it." she sighs. "i think you should go after him, moron!!"</p><p>"what?? why me?!"</p><p>"Because you burnt it??"</p><p>Darnell sighs. <em>"Finnneee!</em> I'll go after him before he plans my murder or something..." He stands up and exists the room.</p><p>....</p><p>.........</p><p>
  <em>huh.</em>
</p><p>that was.... something.</p><p>You see Nene sigh, looking down at the ashes.</p><p>....</p><p>mh.</p><p>
  <em>what should i do now...?</em>
</p><p><strong>Option 1:</strong> i could go after pico and Darnell, the might need help. also, Pico's hand is still bleeding.<em> that's... not good.</em></p><p>Or, <strong>Option 2:</strong> i could stay here and talk to Nene somehow. Pico isn't here, so maybe you could finally get some free time with her again. you could ask her about girlfriend and where she is. Also, Nene looks a little down after that fight.</p><p>
  <em>What should i do...?</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>VOTING TIME!!  yep, thats right. another one!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vote in the comments with option 1 or option 2!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goodluck &lt;3</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHATS UPP ITS YOU AGAIN DAWGG</p><p>some people mentioned having theories about the fanfic and if you have one please comment it! even if its small (thats what she said)  they make me really happy and also im very curious about them lolol &lt;3</p><p>dont forget to vote!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. H̶̤̩͕̭̩̅͋̆̾͊̆̽͗̏̓̋̕͝͠ǎ̷̧̨̢̘͕̥͉̰̻̂̐̅̊̋̐̈́͌̿͒̓̑̚̕͜t̵̥̙̞͕́̏͘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Did you hear it? a boy from our college killed themselves recently!! its pretty spooky..."</p><p>"woah-- really?? wow... do you think hes gonna haunt the school to get revenge or something??"</p><p>The two girls giggle. </p><p>"don't tell this to anyone, but" the girl looks around, making sure nobody is listening. "... i heard some rumours that say the police.... is hiding something about his death. but shhh!! don't tell it to anyone!!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another surprise chapter!! lets go back to the past for a little bit shall we?</p><p>(ps... you should read the chapter summary..)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One year ago, Pico's POV</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>....</p><p>......</p><p>you slowly open your eyes.</p><p>...</p><p>what..??</p><p>
  <em>whats fucking happening?!</em>
</p><p>you where sitting down on a chair, unable to move. the room around you was pitch black.</p><p>you start to get scared.</p><p>you try to look around the room, but its too dark for you to see anything. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>you NEED to get out of here. NOW.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>you look down at your arms and legs.</p><p>they weren't chained up or anything, so why cant you move??? </p><p>...</p><p>ugh. am i drugged or something?? <em>w-why cant i move???</em></p><p>...</p><p>suddenly, you hear a door opening and closing.<br/>
You try to speak, but nothing comes out.</p><p><br/>
<em>"Ah, you're awake, Pico."</em> a way too familiar voice speaks through the darkness.</p><p>....</p><p>is that...?</p><p>....</p><p>
  <em>n-no.... no way...</em>
</p><p>T̵h̵e̵ ̴m̷e̶m̶o̵r̸i̶e̵s̸ ̸y̴o̴u̸ ̶t̸r̷y̶ ̷t̵o̵ ̸f̶o̴r̸g̸e̷t̷ ̷e̶v̶e̸r̶y̸ ̵s̵i̷n̴g̵l̷e̴ ̵d̷a̵y̸ ̴s̷t̶a̷r̵t̷ ̴t̶o̷ ̵e̵n̶t̸e̵r̴ ̵y̸o̴u̴r̷ ̷m̴i̸n̵d̸ ̵a̴g̶a̶i̴n̸.̶</p><p><br/>
ṋ̷̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̪̮̖̮͙̮͕̮̭͈̰̺̣͕̗͖̦̩̩̗̟̩͎̟̗̮̹̤̤̙̻̖͎͎͎̗̯̲̤̙̜̜̗͎̭̟̟̣̦̘̬͖̯͇̝̫̯̮̺͍͍̘͚̦̘̫͔̹͎͓̥͔̇̎͋̓͂̈͂͛̉̀̈́̾͗̅̍̊̓͊͊̓̉̏̀̋̃̂͛͑̃̎̍͐̇̆̆̍̇̔̎̇̂̓͊̉̄́̔̐̅̓̎̅̑͌̔̆͊̆̂͒̓͌̀̄͂͐̂̂̃̾͌̀̅̑̍̒͊̈́̒́̓͑̓̄̄͆̑͗̔̃̅͒̌̈́̕̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅở̷̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̫̦͖̤̙̥͙̞͕̘̪̮̞̤͙̬̩͙̼̯̻̠͉̯͍̱͖̖͕̪̱̦̖͓̣͙͈̙̮̯̟̗̗͇̣̭̱͙̜̣͚̻̠̤̱̰̤̲͕̙̲̹̤͚̗̜͖͈͔̺̼̤͔͖͙̻̖͍̞̭̱̱͈̠̩͓̖̱̞̹̝̳̖͚̱̪͉̼͔̭̫̘͚̺̟̰͔͓̹͖̲̫̼͇̳͔͓̰̰̣̮̥̯̠͖̰̜͈̻͓͕͕̝̻̬̠͔͈̭̹͉̩̦͕̬̼̘̳̦̳̲̮̭̪̮̞̳͓̘̜̟̰̺͉̫̒̂̉̽́͐̽̑̔̔̏̉̄̏̈̾͊͌͑͛̓̅́̐̍͛͗͐̆̎̃̓́̉̇́̈́̔̌͂̑̄̍̃̍͂̄́̈̄̀͑͌͋̓̑͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̵̧̧̧̛̛̛̗̥̝̼̙̠̦̰̗͚̣̤̺̱̹̳͈͍̪͓̜̻̘͔̬̫͚̲̲̣̹̱̖̘͙̤͎͇͇̗̜̙̪̪̬͓͓͉͙̟̜̹̪͔̭̘̤͈̩̘̩̰̲͉̺̮̠̫͉͖̭̘̜͋̍̾̔͑͐͆̈́̊̔̒͗̆͑̅͋̾̌̔̎́̒́̂͑͒̏͐͋͗̄̍̽̀̌͌̊̓̐̒̍́̓̆͆̌͛̌̅̈̑̉͒̋͆̎̿̒̈͌̈̅̅͗́̏̂̐̂́̓̐͗̔̓̔͗̅̅͊͑̆̋̒͆͂͂̈̂͗́̊͋̄͒͗̓̓͐̌͋̊͆̌̅͌͒̏̍̉́̂̓͊̐̈͌̋́̏̉̽́͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅơ̸̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̥͍̩̭̯̙͚̰̪̰͉̝̜͚̥̲͙̫̯̤͕̞̘̤͉͍̦̭̱̙̣͔̩̗̲̖͖̙̬̗̪̟͉̹̘̿͆̊̈́͆̉̎̍̎̄̿͒̓̍̓̋̆͑́̏̓̌̀̽̆̆͒͛̐̉̽͊͐̊̀̄͒̑̎͆̒͐̋͂̓̌͋̈́̾͆͊̿̍̌̊̽̂̑̎̒̉̔̉͌̈́̾̎̃̒̈͆̍̌̒̏̊̾̈͗͆̒̊̅̐͊̾̅͑͌̆̇̐̈́̐̐̒͋̊̑̅̓́̉͑̏̑̏̾̔͂̃͛̒̑̄̔̓͑̉̾̊̀̔̿̇̓̋͗̄̍̌̓͐̄̉̽̓̓͗̿̋̔̏̂̏̈́̏̾͗̇̂̆̓̄͂̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ṇ̶̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̢̜͓͙̣̣͎̼͚̳̠͚̪̬̤͚͕̝̳̬̻̯͉͇͎̝̫̯̫͇̺̹̳̖̺͙̤̺̖͕̖̺͎͚̟̺̬̜̣̝̺̞͎̻̠̖̣̜͚̮̥͔͛̔͑̅̐͑͑̃̂͌̾͆̐͋̊̒̋͌̀͊͊̎̀̓̎͐̈̋̇͒̈̂̃̽̉͌̃̓̀̈́̂̉̆̇̎͂̉̀̊̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỡ̵̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̜̖͓̪͓̹̺͓͖̰̹̬͍̪͚̜̻̟̝̮̞̦͖͕͇̞̗̖̙̫͚̗͖̙͓̮̲̳̫̪̰̙̠̝̩̜͇̟̯̬̠͓̼̭̫͚̗̪̪̲̤̩͓̝͚͉͉̬̮̗̭̝̳͍̰̤̳͕̲̺̲̳̮̣̦̬̺̹̮͉̙̻̗̭͎̮͔̫͉̼̻̭̻̙̼̝͚̫̬͓̭̬̺̩̘̫̮̗̗͖̫̪͙͓̟̻̮͕̼̗̙͎̗̬͍̰̥̞͉̙̖͇̹͔͈̜͚̠̤̣͉̜̲̯͔͍̺̘͌̿̃͒̊̈́̂̑̐͂͋͂̾͒̃̄̽̅̽̏̏̔̿̋̆̄̆̇̆̓̅̎̽̉͆̏̐̄̇̑̇́͛̈́̍̐̓͐̈́̓̈̽̍͊͒̿͂͒͆̅̈́̆̊͛͌̋̅̈͆̍͛͆̅̓̽̀̏̎̋͋̿̊̐̔̋͌̾̋̉̂͊̈́̃̌͋̍͐͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅņ̶̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̻͖̙͔̦̙̠̙͈̳̖͖̯͎̜͍̯̜͓̭̺̫̳̜̖̺̪̺̫̭̞̻͎͉̲̤̥̳̙̤̰̲͔͓̜̦̭̯͎̥͔͈͔̪̤̯̞̮̱̠͇̰̠͖͉̮̹̜̬̫̼͔̥̯̩̤̩͎̣͔͕̳̭̯͉̱̙̥͚͈͈̤̬̙͖̥̮̻̘̱̯̮͎͔̣͈̬̬̖̲̼̩̯̘̥͎̼͖͎̞̭̟͎̞̺̝̤͉̺̣͇̹̗͔̯̲̲̮̫̲̟̱̣͍̹̙̮͚̳̟̠͇̼̪͇̞̤̰̣̭̤̝̝̘̞̮̼̹̘̲̰̪̱̳̻̖͓̼̮̝̾̋͑́̐̓̑͒̐̓̆͌̈̋̿̿̉͒̾̔̈́̒͛̃̓͋̐̓̆̃̍̏̄̃̾̈́̇̇̿̎́̎̆̇̎̀͐̓̈̅͌̿̈̈́͊͛̈́̿̄̏͛̏̓͗̔̍̈̅͐̑̏͊̎̓̇̇́̋͐̐͑̋̓̃͐͐͆̽̌̊̆͋̉͌̓̇͑͛̈́̐͊̈́̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̢͎̤̬̩͔̮̻͕͖͍̬̳̟̥̠͓̞̬͇͖̮͍̦͇͍͔͕̯̲̫̗͉̥͈̣̗̖̼̠͖̩̭̱͇̘͙̲͖̟̣̰̱̗͕̞͚͕̻͇͖̘̙͈̤͖̼̜̬̮̪̭͍̗̣͙͈̼̮̩͓͔̥̰̝͙̱̲̝͍̠͖͚̦͍̦̬̙̥͖̩͍̱̻̫̥͂̄̋̂͂̍̀̔͑͂͒͆̿̏͑͊̌̊̓̔́̆͑̓̂͑̐̂̂̽̈́̓̓̄̆̄̈́̃̂͑̊́̈͆̈́͐̌̂̑̃̏͆͊͌̋͑̈̃̐̉̋͑̌̓͑̅̔͛̇̏̊̈̅͐̂͑̾͂̊̿̓͌̑͂͒̃̒̐̾͑̎̊̿̅̈͊͐̔͒̓͒̉̒̽̓̇̃͆̈́̾̾̄̒͋͆̇̏̈́͌͂̈́̄̔͆̌̽͐͂̊͊̅̽̊̈́́̌̊̌̅͂̈́͌̋̓̄͛͆̐̇̀̃̊̈̀̈́̉̌͒̄͐͆͆̈̐̿̈́̊̇́͂͑̅̒̇̋̇͌̂̈́̾̈̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅņ̷̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̢͍̝̯̺͖̠̖̫͉̤̼̙͔̮͍̲͚̯̜̞̘̯̬͎̱͖̺̗̼̗̲͍͉̳̞̹̳̱̩̜̮͇͎̼̬͕͕͓̪̟͈̺͕̦̯̦͙̳̜̺̲̫̗̖͓̯̜͔̟͙͖̺̻͕̖̮͇̜̼͖̺̰̫͚̘̼̬̫͍̬̖͇̺͉͊̀̓͐̓̓̉̽͛̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̺̭̞̦̜͇̲̟̼̖̬͖̣̘̺͓͙̟̣̗͓̰̰̜͓͈̖͎̤̥̪͙̣̜̦͙̳̯͙͚͈͎̥̯̥̺̻͈̲̥̗̠̮͉̙̣̪͚̘̞̲̣̗̥̙̳̣̙̼͕̼̱̼͙̪̰̼̮̬̭̜͖̩̙̪̠͈̰̫̺͈̟̗̮͙̘̱͎̗̙̦̣̱̱̱̫̪͓̼̼̫͕̥͙̺̜̱͖͚̗̘̏̌̎̅̇̏̽̈́̅̓̐͑̈́̅̌͌̒̆̈͌̌͋͛̀͋́͂͆̂̋́̎̽̆̑̊̃̽̃̇̅̈͐̈̌̐̈͌̇͋̾̔͒͐̉͑̈́̌̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅn̴̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̧̛̞̯̦̟̦̲̳͓͙̠͚̳͙̲̙͓̟̯̮̺̠͇̳̘̦͍͎̘̺̠̹͍͍̳͓̣͉͔̹̻͎͍̫̟̯̯̠͍̘̺͈̲̬̩͇̝̪͉͎̪̗̟̘̖͉̩̬͙̰̮͉͇͍̖̰̳̣̩̭̫̯͖̬̠̭̜͎̹͎̺̟̩͖̼̙̰͖͎̗͈̣͙͖̟̫̩̹̘͓̞̺̦̪̟̩͓̺̗͎͙̱̲̙̰͇̗̝̂̿̌͑̑͐͋͒̆̏̽̆́̀̆̅̃͑̀͗̐̀̀̂̈́͗̽͆̆͆͐̉͆͒̒͐̅̈̇̍̏͑̌̔͑̉̈̂̄̈́̃̔͂̌̊͂̋̅̽̏̈́̄̅͐̓̌͛̓̓̂͛̒̄̐̈́̓͂̈̉͛̈͆̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̡̳̻͚̤̪̝͎͉͇͍̝͔̘̺̻̳̫̰͇̳͚͕̜̘͓͙̫͙̲͕̙̼̲̳̯̪̙̼̻͎̣̰̺̺̮͙̻̫͖̠̟̱̲̠̼̗̰͚͍͎̖̉̕̚͜ṋ̵̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̖͖̳͈̜̝̙̥͉̖̪̣̖̫̣̪̲̺͎̺̮̮̗̪͉̠̺̫̞͍̺̈́̀͆̓͐͌̉̑̔͆̿̏̊̃̒̈́̒͗̀̈̾͆̑͋̾̌̃̅̒͒̍̆͋͋̓̍̀̓̏̀̾̿̏͊̐͂̍̆̈́͗̒̋͗̊̍̎́̍̊͒̄̏̍̓͆̏̂̏͑̎͂̊̓̍͑́͋͌̾̔̈͊̑͗̄̿̉̾͗̄̒̒͗͊͊̽̈͗̊̈́̂͆̑͆̊́̈̑̍̋̐̓̽̂̏͊̎̌̿̇̏̿̐̄̾̑̾̊͐̀̎̈́̍̽̍̀͐͗̀͂̈́̎̈́̍̇͊̈́̌̌͆͌̔̆̔̌̂̆̄̑̂̀̃̈̈́͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ờ̴̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̤̳̹͙̤̥̰̤͉͕͉͕͇̹̖̱̲̮͙̩̮̫̼͈͓̥̳͇̣̺̺̣͇̹͇͎̞̼̳̘̱͉͖̯̹̥̺̰̥̜̞̩͇͈̺̲̝̙̞̣̱̘͍̳͙̤̭͖̝͎̦͉̭̖̤̼̺̬̮̫̫̹̣̲̘͖̱̥̜̫̹̞̲̝̙̮͚͓͈̜͍͚̥̠̤̬̪̰̱͚̗͚̹̝̙̫͕̠̖̮̰̣͓̭̘̬̼̟̓̆͂̿̉̔̀̀̌̓̅͗͂̓͗̎̏͗͗̈͌̍̊̉̈́́͌̉̎̿̑̓͂̑̿̄͐̔̈́̀̌̇̍́͂̒̂̄̏̈́̾͋̈̐͒̎͐͋͋̈́͗͋̈͂͐̈̆̍̓̿̇̂̓̂̈͊̊̈́̃̍̔̑̄́̾͊͐̂̇̓̋͛̊̓̏͌̆͂̉̓͂̈̀͂̽͆̆̈́̎̔̈́̈̈́̈́̎͂͋̄͆̂͋͊́̊̅̽̇͒̔̈́͌̆̽̊͋̎͊̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṉ̴̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̨̡̧̣̰̝͈͕̼͕̦̼̗̪̻̪͕̺̳͎̺̙̯̻͇̪̜̭̥̬̤͔̰̫̼̥̥͉̞͔̙̺̘̠̱͍͚̙͔̩͔̭͈͚̺̲̮̻̟̹̺̖͇̫͔̭̖̲̤̱̣͚̗̜͕̞͇̜̩͕̩̪͖̦͎̙͕̄͊͑̋͂͛̌̔̄̔̍͗̐͋̾͋̃̋̽̇̉̈́̾̏̔̊͆͆͐̍͂͑̆̈̀̃̊͌̂͛̊̐̾͊̿̅͛͋̇̾͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅơ̷̡̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̨̧̢̧͈͉̯̗̗̹͖̪͓̪̭̳͓͉͈͈͉͓̺̣̘̙͈̻̘̮͇̘̝̳̳̘̯̲͖̺͍̻̳̜̞̱̱̭͚̗̟̙̯̣̮͍͎̥̠̗̮̦̦̗̜͉͎͉̜̤͉̳̰̲̱̰̙̬̹̬̞͙̣͍̜͈̳̖̼̙͍̥͕̜̞͍͔̣̟̙͐͑̈́̈́̆̓͆̉̏̌̎͗̊͒͌̔̈́͒̈́͊͛͂̎͋́͋͂͒̍́̿̅́̈́̌͒͗̅̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅņ̷̨̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̪͓̪̙̦̲͉̩͇̗̩̗̞̝̲̟̦͚̳͎͖͇͔̦͕̪̼͎͇̦̭͓̩̱̣̤̯̘̦̜͔̺̼̭̝̟͇̙̘̺̥̭̻̥̻͎̹̼̟̗̭̬̦̗͔͉̲͕̻̤̟͔͍̬̫̮̺̹̪͓̰͎̱̯̝̱̼͉̬͔͙͙̜̦̥̩͖̘͓̟̳͖̦̰͎̮͇͖̹̩̫̻̜͇̭̘̥̺͎͉͙͎͑͆͋̇̔̀͋̂͊͊̔͛̊̿̌̈́̃̅̋͌̊̾̂̄̉̾͐̂͌̒̄̏̈́͋̓̇͐̍͑̓̅̓̏̈́̐̎̐͑̓̑̋̍̐͆̽̈̌̍͛͗̉̀͂̋̔̃̈́͑͌͂̑͆̾̽̌̉͂̓̄̄͊̊̽͐͌̒̓̈́̇́̉̑̐̅̌̅͒̆͒͆̅̋̓̔͗̈̆̌̄̀͒̍͊̑̋̌̀̇͆͗̀̈́͋̈́̇̏͋͑̏̐̋̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅǭ̶̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̞͎͖̻̩̳͓͙͈͇͔̫̗̝̖̰̲̩̙͖̣̙̣̳̖̝̜̺̮͍͉͇̯̝̗̘̙̟̦̘͚̻͍̣̻̗̳̫͙̩̪͔̠̼̖̲͎͚̮͙͍̣̘͓̟͔̹̟̫̱̩͕̹̘̙̰̙͕̔̂̌͊̈́͋̓͂̈́̄͊̊̕͜͜ͅͅn̴̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̪̲͚̬͔͇̭̤͉͖̫̯̫͈̲̜̫͚͚͓̜͍̦̻̤̣̝̙͚̼̖̖̩͙͎̼̩̣̪̮̤̼͒̓̎̐͋̀́̈́͗͛̔͑̃͋̾̾̒͊̀͆͂̒̉͋̾̀̋͋̄͐̅͋̏͂̈́̾̅̈́͛͑͗̉̈́̍͗͆̊̽͒̐̈́͗̀͆͐͐̾̌̅̆̂͋͊̑͒̊̃͐̌̃̒̈́̆̾̓̊́̓̄̐͆̆͑̍͂̎͋͊̃̂́̅́̍̍̂̏̔̊̈́̀̊̂̑̎̐̄͌̓̈́̾̓͐̄͆́͆̀̿̈́̇̊̔̈́̀̐̎̀͑̊͋̈́̈́̊͐̇̑̀͊͐̓̅̇͑̏̏͑̀͂̆̄̌̀̔̌̇͐̈͋͗̄͌̾̿͆̈́̍͋̊̏͋͆͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ǫ̵̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̛̛͚̤͉͚͕̤̱̖̹͙̦̙̲̪̮̥͓͇͔̮̯̙͕͔̦̦̯̺̹̼̟̣͚̲̦̫̙̫̜̹͓̰̰͖̻͍͇̠̜̭̞͔̫̱͚̥̻̜̜̗̱͍͓̰̞͇͕͓̬̠̗̳̟̮̙̱̪͍̙̫̝͉̩̬͔̥̰̘͓̫̩̥͕͈̳͖̠̩̮̣͓̮̗̟͖̺͋̃̽̅͂͐̅̓̅͋͆͛̎̉̌̐̒̃͋͛̒̈́̌͆̎̋̃̎͑̎͂͂̀͌̃̀̽̓́͗̉́̆̽̂̓̄͆̔̆̑̍̅̑͋̆͂̈́̀͑̂̿͑̈́̓͗̌͗̀̏͋̎̒͆̏̽̏̓̓̏͂̓̽͗̽̍̓̃͒̂̔̃̍͒̓̊̐̒̍̔̓̓̀͗̀̓̂̉̀̈́͛̏̏͛̈́̑̂̎͛͆͆͒͊͐̓͊̋̐̓̋͂̾̌̉͑͐͑̑̒̎͐̓̐͋̈́̓̿̈̔̉̈́̅̇̈́͆̈́͑̍̾̇̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̶̢̨̢̨̛̤̭͎̻͙̟̼̯̖̲͍̞͍̗͈̥̩̖̘̘̭̠̫̟̩̭̬̫̩̗͓̬͕̜͕͔̰̗͙̖̮̣͚̺̥͔͍̼̲̟̠̘͂͛̓͆̽̃̒̓̌͌̾̑̈́͊͛͒͗̎͒̕̚͘͜͠ơ̵̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̛͍̠͎͉͉̪͓͕͖̞͙̞͙̖͓̺̤͉͙̩̗͔͈̝̳̗̺͉̦̤͒̈́̓͌̓̉̈̋̔̉͊͊́̅͋͋̓̓̇̆͌͊̍͑͑͐͛̅́̓̊̇̍́̈̓̔̔̽̏̅̅̔͂̂̾̅̈́̇̈́̈̇̀͂͛͂̇͌̔̓̂͐̋̃̐͂̃̿̂͆͊͑̉̍͆̽̉͒͑͗̾̈̎̓͂͌͋̊̿̀̋̏͌̏̒͒̓͆͋̽̂̍͐͆̒͛́̂̓̿̓̂̇̾̇͛̄͆̀̐̇̃͋̎́͆̌̊̋̋͌́͌̃̃͑͂̑̀̓̑͋̈́͑͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠n̵̨̢̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͖͙͖̝̠̘͖͎̭̤̦̦̺̠̬̭̦̯̰̝̱̩̳͖͙̰̯̤̫͓̞͚͎̹̯̹̪͈̙̞͚̪̦̝̼͈͔͉̫̳͓̻͇̮̥͈̹͙͉̭̩̳̣̞̘̬̘̯̪̰̜̝̈͌̓̔́̍̑̊̂̾̐̑̎̒̂͆͆̈́̇͊̽͑̅̌̄͌̓̈́̾̓̆̽̍͐̈́̿̐̌͑̾̓̅̐̽͆̑̎̂̏̋̎̔̒̑͑͂̔̄͑͒̓̽̾̓̀̔̒͆͋̽͋̒̽̈́̽̀̐̆͌̎̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅơ̶̢̧̧̛̛̛̻̥̩̖̱̬̣͍͉̜͎̮̬̙̮̭̯̼̫̝̮͍̒̔̍̈́̀̋̆̌̇͆̔͆̅̄̏͌̄̃̇͒̾̆̂̑̽̅͛̎͒͋̽̔̾̀͗́̇̌͐̒̏͌̈́͋͆͗̍͐̌͐̈̽͌̒̈́̈́͒̔̄̓̀̉̽̓̄̄͌̈́̃̔͛͌̌̀̓̇͌̏͆̃͛̐̂̐̆̿̈́̓̃̏̒͋̿̈́̏͒̈́̄̎͊͒̾̊̅̈́̈́̔̆̈̂̽̇̉͆̎͗̇̇̐̏̒̐̄̉̒̋̓͗̎͗͌̋̏͐̾͌͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ṅ̴̨̨̛̛̜̞̤̪͓̮̫̺̜͍̺̜͔͈͓̠͚͕̰̙͙͔̠̎̋͆͒̓̔̆̽̓̆̒̈́́̒̉̆̌̋͒̀͐͛͗͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅỡ̷̧̡̛̛̛͍̦̘͇͔̼̠̥̯̣̳̫̟̼̠̖̭̥͈̒̄͐͑͊͐̃͌͌̍̈́̉̾̄̀̊̀̒̊͊̈́͐̍͑̐͒̒͒͋͑̈́̿̄̈́̑͑͆̾̎̄͊̓̂̎́͑̈̅͐̆͂̆͆̃̚̕̚̕͘̕͝ͅn̴̖̖͙̫͌͊͋̎̄̒̒̉͠͝ơ̴̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̳̝̟̼̞̺͚͕̟̺̦͕̮̘̱̤̯̻̱͕͔̼̝͍͈̗͍͚̲̪̦̮̟̬̻͚̣̱͇̜̺͙͇͈͓͍̹̯͔̖͇̪̰̙̳̭͔̥͇̬̹̘͇̠͍̙̳͙̬͈̻͍̲̳̲͍̭̮̲̺͇̬̫̜̯̭̽̎̎̍͂͂̊͆́̿̑̒̃͌͛̓͌̑̑̈́̋͋̃̓̉̉̿͗͊̈̎̈́͂͌͂̑͗̄͌̋̈́̎͛̽̓̑̈̾̀͆̀̀̐̿̅͒̌͛̿̋͑̌̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅn̶̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̛̬̘̦̮̗̺̱͖͚̞͙̣̥̞͇̻̟͎̰͚̖͈͕̮͎͖̝͖͎̙̗͓̫̩̮̳̘̠̦͔͖̥̹̝̙̪͕͎̣͔̹̯̖̩͔͉̙̹̼͓̠̩̹͈̜̪̩̻̝̮̳̹͙̗͖̙̮͉̦͚̹̺̯͖̣̰̙̦͚͚͓͕̜̫̤̫̩͚̘͉̘̩͓̖̖̺̜̪̯͈̙̼̩̼̱̦͉̫̱̝̱̮̱̹̹̱̼̪͓̠̳̥͉̬͇̮͙̳̠̞̳̦̦̜̘̞͖̻͔̝͉̝͚͚͎͎̱̱͚͔̰̜̰̱̞̳̭̰͈̼̩͔̼͈̝͓̅̊̑͋͑̍̾̽͑͆̄̍̇̐̃̏͋̎̑̿͋̇̀̐̈́̈́̃̈̓͛͑̏̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅo̶̡̡̧̨̡͈̫̻̥̲̥̲̤̪̥̮̮̮͙̭̣̲͈͓͔̝͕̭̪̹͙̜͖̪̼̖̼͉̲̙̟̞̥̗̗͇͉̖͈͍͇̯̠̣͙̮̱̠̤͇̳̭͎̬̗̭̝̗̯̬̗̺̺̟̬̐̏̆̇͊̍̚͜͜͜ͅ--------------</p><p><br/>
Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your right eye that causes you to suddenly wake up with a loud gasp.</p>
<hr/><p>you quickly sit up, sweat dripping down your forehead.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ugh... another  nightmare.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>sigh.</p><p>you touch your right eye.</p><p>... yep.<em> the bandage is still there.</em></p><p>you quickly look around.</p><p>You where sitting in your usual bed. you can see that today is gonna be a cloudy day just by looking at your dorm's window. <em>great...</em></p><p>you look at Darnell's bed.<em> mh, he isn't here. weird.</em></p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>oh, yeah, right. he isn't here because...</em>
</p><p>you feel your throat tighten up.</p><p>
  <em>because...</em>
</p><p>you take a deep breath.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>today its boyfriend's funeral.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>you decided to not come to his funeral, it would be an insult for him.<em> you don't deserve to be there.</em></p><p>
  <em>ugh... my head hurts...</em>
</p><p>honestly, its.... surreal. you cant believe that... <em>hes gone. gone for good. gone forever...because of....</em></p><p>your head starts to hurt even more.</p><p>
  <em>because of girlfriend. yeah, Girlfriend. Its her fucking fault. its her fault he isn't here anymore. ITS HER FAULT. i hope that bitch rots in hell. if it wasn't for her....</em>
</p><p>you look at your own hands, now suddenly bloody.</p><p>
  <em>your eyes widen.</em>
</p><p>n̴.̵.̶.̶n̵o̵.̶<br/>
̷<br/>
̴i̵t̴.̶.̷.̷ ̷w̷a̸s̸n̴'̸t̴ ̵t̵h̸e̵r̸e̵ ̵b̵e̷f̴o̷r̷e̴.̶</p><p>...</p><p>i... <em>should take my pills. its probably not real. right..?</em></p><p>.....</p><p>you quickly stand up, grabbing your pill box and taking more pills than you should. you don't care about the side effects of taking too much right now.</p><p>
  <em>i need to concentrate.</em>
</p><p>you quickly bend down and look under your bed.</p><p><em>its... still there</em>. you sigh in relief.</p><p>
  <strong>boyfriends hat.</strong>
</p><p>the blood looks pretty old now. you gag just thinking about it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>boyfriend....</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>you sigh, taking it in your hands and standing up again.</p><p>your hands start to get shaky.</p><p>
  <em>i... need to bury this somewhere. i cant keep it. i...</em>
</p><p>tears start to form in your eyes, remembering boyfriend and all the good times you had with him. oh god, <em>how much you miss him.. you would do anything to see him again.</em></p><p>i... don't have time for this... you quickly remove your tears from your eyes.</p><p>i should hurry up before Darnell comes back from the funeral with Nene.</p><p>you take your backpack and put his hat inside it. after that you quickly put on your shoes and leave the dorm. you still look like a mess, especially your hair, but you don't care.<em> besides, nobody is gonna see you.</em></p><p>
  <em>ugh... i feel so dizzy... i feel like i have to vomit.</em>
</p><p>you walk behind the school, <em>where you and Boyfriend used to hang out.</em></p><p>your secret place with him... or at least, it was. before she broke it all. </p><p>
  <em>....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>b̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̯͙̣̝̣̣͈͔̻̖͔̗̜̞͍̉̍͛̓̂̇̅̇̂͌́̒̍̽͐̔̿̈́̉͐͌̈́͑͋͗̆̓̈́́͌̄́̀̓̂̉̄̇̐͊̑͂̾͗͒̃̎̋̐̈́̊̿̐͑̎͗̎̇̑́͆̒̊̄̍̑̎̀͂̒͆͌̔̓̈́̾̅̓̋́̈́̄̈́͗͒̌̑͆͐̋̓̈́̉͛̂͋̓͒͒̇̿̋̈́̾̾̏̍͗̀͋̓̈́͋̄̄̌̏̈̑̈̀̏͊̾̊͊́̂͋̀͂̊̈̓̈́͒̃̇̓͑̔̈́̆͛̓̉̒͛̈̇̃͗̋̾̈̓̓̃͊̀̿̃̿̆̋͗͌̌͛͂̿́̈́͆̊͛̎̆̿̆̅̉̍̄͑̉͂̽̃͋̆̊̅̓̈́̿̽̈́̑̋̀̾̔̇̽̎̊̆͒͊̋̈́̑̈͊̒͒̑̆̓̌͊͛͐̅̈́͆̍̓̈́̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ḙ̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̬̤͇͕͇̖͍̜̙̱̟͔̠͕͉̹͈̰͚̹̺̲̖̯͖̹̤̰̳̺̪̗͔̭̮̥̩̪̮͓̝̳̝̱̠̠̗̦̯͔̱̓̈̋̈́̄͋̋̑̔͑̿̓͂̒̐̈́̓̈́̆͂̃̌̒̆̿̊̊͑͒̈́̌̓̍̔̇̀͛͂̆̏́͗̂͌̅̅̔͌͋̋͋͑̎͊̊̈̓̄̒̔̍͋̄̒̔̓̽́̇̒̇̀̃̊͌͗̿̃̿́̓̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝f̴̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̡̡̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̥͖̥̠̞͉͈͇̯͓̺͎̟̞̟̼̳̜̝͎̹̲͍̟͎̳̗̥̼̯͔͍͕͙̩̠̙̻̦͓͕̦̻̟͎̜̞͚̜͚̺̱̜̬̻͔̫̫͎̖̱̩͙̥̻̦̻̲̤̫̯͉̺̞͙̟̙͉̬͚͈̮̤̱̟͉̟̲̞̯̠͎̺̫̠̪͔͙̞͙̯̘̘̙̩͖͕͍̘̲͔̰͈̠͙̪̘͚̱̟͎͍͓͎̘̪̱͇̙͎̙̞̪̳͖͖͍͎̮̳͕̜̼͈͇͎̼̘͖̖͖̔́̄̐͂̌͆͆͋̃̋̄̂̓͗̎͊̍͊̊̈̒̄͑̈́͆͐͒͆̔̀̊͐͐̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̛̛̮̲̺̝̪͎͚̠̺͈̰̝̱̝̪̪̳̘̻̪̗̞͔͔̮̣̈̽̌̉̇́͗̉̉͗̾̃̂̌̓̋̈́̒̉̀̅̓̍̉̒̉̎̂́͆̉̉̎͛͐̾̓͆͒͋̍͒͆̈́̈́̓̈͂̾̑͒̾̑͆̈́̄͋͂̄̾̌̉́̔̏̊̆͊͊̐̅̔̉́̈́̂̐͒͂̓̚̕͘͘͘̕͝͝͝ŗ̷̡̨̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̨̛̪̘̝̰̠̲͚̪͖̰̮̝͉̞̺̩͇̭̺̘͇̩̜̦̞̗̠̱̺͇͍̮̥̳͙̯̯͚̙̟̣͕̱̮̤̝̮͙̬̬͍͇̭̖͍̤͈͔̦̖͖̳̩̪͕̠͖͔̼̬̘̩̼̥͍̺̜̯̪̘̥̖̩͈̘̳̯͙̘͈͍̬̼̟̘̟͔̝̪̟͇͍̭͙̜͉̪̜̹̰̳͕̳̠̼͎̟̞̹͈̥̺͕̫͎̭̱͚̣̞̗̣͈̙̱̞̮̮̻̱̙̬̥̯͈̳̤̮̝̗̻̳̮̳̜͎̺͓̣̒̋̅̇̉̒͋̐͑̓̍̋̈̉͛̍̔̆̋̒͗̀̿͛̿̔́̓̈̊̈́̇̇͗͒̈́̀̈̃̂̊̐̋͌͌̆̉̀͊͐͂̂̒̍̆̄̌̊͐̂͗́̽͌͂̋̄͛̌̏̔͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅe̷̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̛̛͓̗͍̜̯̬͎̩̙̜̹̻͚̩̝͔͚̻̝̱̰͕̘̪̟͕̮͙͙̩̺̫̭̟͚̘̪̝̳̺̗̝̗͇̼͉̤͈̭̜̫̬͖̗̙̹̝̳̘͍̪̪̞̮͇̝̰̯̣̩̬̯̫͍̫̱̪͔̙͍̰̥̮̖͇̬̭̟͓̗̳͍̞̘͈͍͙̪̻̗̹̼͇͉̗̰̳͕̤̯̠͚̘͓̤̠̻̝͉̻̱̻͈̮̰͇̳̺̱̩̪̮̥͍̖̳̲̼͕͖̗̗͔̤̺͉̘͉̫̝͍̼̺̮͉̺̫̭̘̬̜̞͔̯̖̘̠̦͍͓̘͙͓͕̥͖̬̠͇̲̭̹͍͕̰̺̗̫̰͍̜̤͖̙̗̦̙̮̺̘͓̬̗̺̜͉̝̘̩̰̺̪̻̦̯̙̝̖͉͈̹͓̣͈͓̘͎̟̜̱͖̗̙̣̲̹̙̰̮̬̥͔͔͎̤͕͈̻̼̺̎̍̀̂̈́̄̾̇̈́͐̑̄̏͛́́͆͂̄̊̊͂̈́̅̽͛̒͛̽̄͑͐̉͂̎̍̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̳̤͚̫͚̮͍͕͔̙̲̟̙̩̻̯̪̬̘̘̤̲̰̩͖̟̱̙̫̰͓̖̗̺̞͇̰̰̬͕̝̻̯͚͕͔̮͖͕̬͕͎̮̰̰̬̼̠̘͎͉̯͓̬͇̞͓̳̯͓͇̼͚̝̪̤̥̩̙͙͙͓̘̩͎̺̻̲̞͕͍̦̑͐̈́̔͐̑̈́̀̐͂͆̿̓̑͛̍͊̈͛̈́́͛̒́̇̈̈́̚͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̡̧̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̩̹̪̲͕̜̗̬̼͎̘̫͇͙̙̭͉̮͍͈̬̞̟̹͎͍̦͕̘̙͙̰̼̳̩̝̤̯̥͓͖̺̮͎̼̤͕̙̠̜̘̘͓̞͚̼̙̙͍̮̼̗͎͉͙̬͖̗̝̘͚̺̖͇̟̹̠̝̹͚̲͚͖͎̯͔̯͖͔͍͈̙̹̱͈̜̰͔̞͙̝̜̬͚̼̝̬͓͓͔͖͉̗̺͚̣͍͔̹͕̪̗̭̪̗̫͍̖͉͚̮̭͙̙͓̖̯̞̼͈̱̥͔̤̜̫͙̤͔͍̣͖̮̫̱̩̙̮̮̯̮̳̞̱̩̦͔̯̩͚̰̖̥̭̩͉̺͍͍͇̮̤͔̼͕̦͇͎̬̗̙͖͖̞̠̜̮̩̭̫͔̮̰̼͙̫̟͇̮̖̭̼͍̼̻͕̟̠̹̠͎̟̻͇̫̘͙̻̯͍̺̣̭͎̜̦͚̪͎̲̳͔͇̙͙͍̬̖͔̭̭͎̝̺̫͉͕̘͌́̐̿̎͑̌̑̿̽͐̒͊̉͒͆̄̍̆̊̐͗͑̃̋͒͆̽͒̑̂̽̂̿͐̑̓̉͐͒̃̏̈́͋́̈́̏̐̇̄̈́͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͍̦̞̳̰̻͍̮͕͖̳͍͕͉̯̭̙̠͔͓̳̯̗͍̬̣͕̩͍͓̠̺̖̩̟̻̯̜͖̙̰̺̜̫̦̦͍͈̝̜̱͉̫͔͔͖̗̪͇̹͕̻̻͙͇̦̦̬̤̩̣̥̗̰̠̜̬̗̝͇͚̠̜̻̖̥̝̗̜̪̘͉̰̩̤̦̙̻͔̬̘̺͔̹̞͕̪̞̫̯̣͈͓̣̦͔͓̙̟̩̞̫̖̺̹̟̱̺̺̫͕̮̘͍̯̣̻̠̥̼̺̭͇̱͇͍̺̗̮͖̲̫̗̞̣̙͕̰͚̲̟̰̦̲̳̘̩̖̤̞̠̻̟̥̺̟̬͔̠̤͑̓͛̾̉̒̊̄͐͐̅̎̄̀͛̓̅͗̒͂̔̽́̽̄͑̀̒͗̃̊̿̿̑̈́̂̈́͗̅̈́̍̊͆̄́͂̂̇̉͋̃͋̐̓͐́́̈́̿̐̑͆͂͆̉̍̉̎̓̈̈́̌͛̇̋̉̃̌̎̉̾̆̓̅̓͋̿͊̈́͗̅̌͒̑͑̃̔͋͗̃́̊̔̈̓́̍̔̐͌͐̔̒̃̐͋̓͌́̽̄̃̊̄͆̂̾̀̑͆͐̀̂͋̿̃̈́́̽́̉̿͑̽̈͛̒̎͗̋̏̍̊̓̎͋͛͐̂̽̀̓̓͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̛̖̝̳̣̺͈͙̣̞̭͙̤͕̮̰̫͕̩̝͙͇̘̰̼̦͙̗͔̹̥̝̬̹̤̘͇̟̱̠̱͇̮̱̻̟̳̰͓̩̹͍̬͚͓͔͈͇̙̗͈̣̭͇͚̩͍̱̗̥̫̗̭͙̳̳̰͇͓̦̮͎̬͈̰̞̞̤̪̮̫͍͖̘͓̟̹̩̹̫͚̘̞̯̥̤͉̬̪͚̮̗̺̲̘͎̠̘͚̬͓̩͇̦̲̲̮̺̻̭̝̞̱̣̭̠̻̹͙̥̟̣͎̩̻̺̙͙͚̙̱̝̳̠͍̬̻͎̯̦̩̞͉̺̣̙̯̮͈̦̞̯͔̜̯̳̼̩̫̠̩̲͔͙̰̗͎̼͕͓̻̖̻̟̰̣̹̠̼̙̖͇̥̖̟͚̝̜͉͈̪͉̯̞̬͈̺̤͎̠̳͓̮̟̱̻̗͍̘͇̟̯̟̀̾̈́͂̎̇́͛̊͐̆͆̈́̄̾̽̓̇̉̉̅̐́̓̇̃̔̇̌̏̓̾͋̽̃͒̓͆͗̊́͊̒̏̎́̐͂͂͑͒̆͒͛̃̈́͐̍͊̍͌͛͆̓͒̇̋͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͉̜̞̗͈̥͉̙͚͓̣̠̟̰̗̦̭̻̱̗̠͖͙̺͉͚̮̼̪̯͖͍͈̼̪̪̜̯̞̪̯͔̼͉̱̭̪͈̘̼̳̰̯̖̩̦̙̜̺͕̜͍̼̦͙̼̗͔̼͓̣̜͚͔̠̙̪͈̻̩̭͚̠̩̦͖͔̪̱̔̀̑̔̋̈́̓͌͒̐̓̔̒̆̍͛̅̉͊͛̌͆͌̎̒͛͐̐̓̑͛̅́̓̔̇̃̏͊̆̈́̀̒̉̎̋̆͆͌̔̈́͒͐̀̒̇̈́̾̌̾́͋̑̓̒̀͗͂̃̀̓̆̋̇̾͒͗̋͋̓̔̊͐̀͋̎̀̉̉̑͋̎̈́̌̇͐̈́͊̐͑̐̓̐̀̓̃̈͂͆͌͋̅̃̇̾͑̀̀͛̂͐͐̿̏̽͗͒͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ.̵̧̡̧̢̨̧̨͕͔̬̙͇̺̲̯̭̺̼̗̟͔͈͈͉̩̺͎͇̠͎̰̻̱͔̬̬̦͖̼̩͈̮̣͉͓̖͉̣͖̮͚̠͖̳̺̲̖͕̜̫͇̺͛͌͊̀̎̑̾͊͊͆̇̇̈́̏̐̓̇͊̔̍͒̏̓̓̔̄̃̑̉̄̓̈͂̈̇̉͛̂͂̔̍̐̀̍̿̇͋̆͑̐̾̇̏̿̃̋̍̽̂͊̈̾̌̍̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̸̢̨̧̢̧̨̛͖̗̼̩͚͎̖̰͍̬̤̞̥̼̪̳͙̣̦̪̥̼̼̣͎͔̪̪̩̠͎͓͍̱̫̯̱͍͙̺͉̲̖̦̦͖̩̖͕̼͕̬͛̊̈́̔̽́̉͒̈́̑̊͐̿͛̓͑̈́̇̂̿̂̿͗͌̿̾̄̀̒̑͒̍͑̋̎͒̍͂͌͛͐̂̑̂̿̂̋͒͌̔̂̍̈̈̓̐̍͑̐͂͋̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠ͅͅ.̸̨̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͔̰̯̮͔̫̗͓͓͍̘̗̳͙͈̣̰̫̥̯̗̦̳͈̰̖̜͚̞̬̘̳̲̺̪̝͉̭̪̪̯͇̗͓̰̰̲͖͖̤̝̜̳͉̱͕͉̲̹̺̥̫̼̹̣͕̝̣̟̣̮̮̳͓̞̥̘̫̼͉̯̰͓͙͍̝̣̹̭͖̰̞̩̤͔̯̪̟̲͇̰̙͉̜̮̥̹͙͚̬̖͓͇̦͍̳̳͉̺̮̠̤̯̖͉̦̩̗̥̰͎̰̻͚̤̙̦̜̟̻̰͚͖͈̫̲͈̬͈̺͉͎̼̖̻̣̰̞̞̳̥̺͇̹͇̦͙͇̪̠̙̣͍̹͕͈̜̫̟̮͎̼̖̟͙͍͈̠̬̗̼͉͚͈̯̖̘̣̯̭͚͇̯̱̯̮̟̰̬̘͈̞̞̣͈̫̖̭̖͚̠̗͖̮̲̘̟͓͈̣̳͖̯̙̝̤͋́̓̔̂̂̒̀̓̈́̇͛͂̆̇͆̌̑̓̋͋̽́̉̐̾̓͗͊͒͑̃̌́̑̋̆̒̇̉̀̓̽̈́͊͒̑͛̿̈́̿́̈́̒̓̂̐̉́͊̅̎̈̏̽̊͑͆́̀̅̋̔̓̈́̉̑̊̆̑̌͐̈́͗̂͛͊͑̿̉̀̿̀̈́̑̒̈́̓͛̿͊̄̽̈̓͌̓̓̓̅̋͗͌̽̇͗̈̎̋̆͊̾̓̌̎̔͌͐̾͐̀̉͊̅̈̊̐̇͊̆̋̈̔̋̄̉̀̈͛̈́̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̥͈͎̗̙̯͚̼̼̱̬̰̙̠̲̰̺̝̪̰͇̩͙͍̝̜̗͚̲̞̭̙̘̞̞̖͚̙̮̼̙͓̗͈̼̺̘͚͍̥͕̗͌͂̊̂̽̇̈́̉̎̆̍̐̒́̈́̓̍̈́̏̾̒̽̓̒͗̈́̂̒̊̄͋̾̏̓̓̒͆̿̋̊̍͒͌̔̐̿͋̔̄̑̓̀̽̽́̽̀̾͗̈̋̇̈́̄̇͊̋̇͋͒̽̒̾̓̏̌͛͐͑͛͂͌͆̍̆̑͆̇̓͆̉̎̉͗̉͆͐͗͋̍͆͌̆͒̆͛̃͊̌̔͗̋͐̾̄̑͑͐͑̌̈̀͆̉̈́͛̂̒̍̇̈́̒̓͊̈̌̒͆͗͛̎̉̒̌͛͂̈́͆̔́̆͂̍͊͑̓͗̅̍̀̈́̇̎̀̽̎̃͒̃̄̂̎̎̆̊̒͗̾̆̓̊̓̆͌͊̊̉̌̋͒̅͑̑̂̐̃͌͊͆͂̇̋̂͐̇̃̂̍̋̀̏͌̾͆͆̈́̅̋͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i... don't... wanna think about it.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>god.... <em>i should die. maybe then he would forgive me.</em></p><p>ugh, who am i kidding? he shouldn't forgive me.</p><p>i was terrible. a terrible boyfriend, and... i-i...</p><p>you start sobbing, hugging the hat tightly. this stupid hat was the only thing left of him, besides his phone and some pictures.</p><p>you cry there alone for a while, until you decide to finally bury the hat and leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>POGGERS ITS YOU BESTIE!!</p><p>dawg pico...</p><p>anyways LMAO<br/>hat go brrbrrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kisses and Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boyfriend finally asks questions about Girlfriend to Nene, and also gets some more alone time with pico.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYOOOOO IM ALIVE</p><p>sorry i didnt update in a while, but hey, this chapter is pretty long so it should make it up for it </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>no. <em>i... should stay here.</em> something tells you that's the right choice.</p><p>I have so many questions, and this is my only chance!! besides, Darnell and Pico will be fine, <em>right...?</em> yeah. they will be just fine.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm sure of it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nene was looking at the ashes, sitting on the ground near them. she looked sad. <em>sigh..</em> she probably feels down after the fight she had with Darnell.</p><p>
  <em>i should help her... <br/></em>
</p><p>you smile to yourself, knowing what to do next.</p><p>you quickly take some papers that Darnell had on his desk and his pen; you needed them to communicate with Nene.</p><p>Nene seems to notice the flying pen and paper in the room. i mean, its not something you see everyday, so... <em>understandable.</em></p><p>"Boyfriend..?" Nene tilts her head, confused. "i thought you went outside with Pico?! <em>hes gonna get worried if you don't tell him!!"</em> Nene crosses her arms, frowning.</p><p>you sit next to her, putting the papers on the ground. you quickly write a reply. 'Nope, i have some questions i need to ask!  also, you didn't seem to be doing okay, so...' your handwriting was still shit, but, hey! as long as Nene understands, <em>right?</em></p><p>She squinted a few times trying to read your handwriting, but after some seconds she nods to herself. "Oh... <em>Questions, mh??</em> what do you mean??"</p><p>you sigh. writing everything down sure is annoying,<em> huh?</em> 'its... about <span class="u"><strong>girlfriend</strong></span>. it seems like Pico... <em>doesn't like her, but i really wanna know who she is.'</em></p><p>Nene smiles. "oh, i almost forgot your memory is, like, <strong>GONE!!</strong> <em>siighhh...</em> this will be a lot to explain!! i mean, it makes sense Pico wouldn't like to tell you about her and all,<em> but still!!"</em></p><p>you keep listening to her.</p><p>"well... <em>ummmmm</em>, where do i even start??" she looks up, thinking. "it all started two years ago? yeah, i think two years ago!! You guys met each other because of me and stuff. she was a great friend of mine, and i thought it would be great if she also because friends with you guys! and it worked!!"</p><p>'so me and girlfriend where friends?' you write down.</p><p>Nene looks away, giving you an awkward smile. "<em>uuhhhh... haha... NOPE. <strong>MORE</strong> than friends.</em> You... uh... how do I say this in a nice way..?"</p><p>'nice way..?' You quickly write down.</p><p>"<em>ugh</em>, nevermind!! I'll just say it!!"</p><p>she takes a big breath in, preparing herself.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>"</em>
    </strong>
    <em>You... <strong>cheated on him with her!!</strong> for like.... 3 MONTHS!!"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>...</p><p>
  <em>what..?</em>
</p><p>"<em>OOKOK</em>, <em>I UNDERSTAND</em> its a<strong> LOT</strong> of information to take in, considering your memory is like, <em>GONE. but.. uh.."</em></p><p>
  <em>no. nononono!!<br/></em>
</p><p>i... wouldn't do that. <em>that's not me. i... wouldn't... right..?</em></p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>ugh. this is so confusing... why would i cheat on Pico..? hes... great. hes amazing. why would i..? it... doesn't make sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sigh... was i an asshole in the past..? <span class="u">what happend??</span></em>
</p><p>you know what??<em> no.</em> lets not... think about it now. you have more questions, you cant waste time thinking about this one only.</p><p>'Where is she now?' you write on the piece of paper.</p><p>Nene sighs. '<em>w-well, She goes to another school now.</em>.. she couldn't deal with all the people knowing she was dating you while you where in a committed relationship, and also... you know...<strong> the suicide thing."</strong></p><p>her eyes lip up, remembering something. "Oh yeah, <strong>and Pico! since you died, Pico and Girlfriend have been... HATING each other</strong>. i don't think its because of the cheating-- <em>i MEAN,</em> its probably part of it, but... i don't think they would be despising eachother so much because of it..." she sighs, thinking back at it. "i tried to talk about it with Pico, but at the time he was really... how can i say this..? <em>disconnected..?</em> <em>I DON'T KNOW!!</em> he just... doesn't even like THINKING about her... girlfriend stopped being my friend after that because i didn't want to break contact with Pico..."</p><p>
  <em>wow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>holy shit... that's a lot of information.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>why would they hate each other so much..?  maybe they blame each other for my death or some shit like that. sigh... i hope that's not the case.</em>
</p><p>besides from that, it seems like it will be difficult to contact girlfriend. <em>would she even like to know you're 'back'?</em> maybe she moved on, and doesn't want to hear it a<em>nymor--</em></p><p>"Hey, boyfriend.." Nene breaks your line of thoughts. you look up and listen to her again.</p><p>"Do... you remember <em>why you did it...</em>?" she asks, her voice a little more quieter than usual.</p><p>...</p><p>why i did it...?</p><p>does she mean... why i...<em> killed myself..?</em></p><p><em>sighhh. no. i didn't. i really wish i knew.</em> maybe  i did it because i couldn't escape the guilt i had after cheating...?? <em>Ugh no--</em> that's just fucking stupid. i wouldn't do that. <em>right?</em></p><p>
  <em>....right..?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... do i truly know what i would and wouldn't do?</em>
</p><p>"boyfriend..? are you still there??"</p><p>oops, almost forgot to reply.</p><p>you quickly write something. <em>'umh, no, sadly ): i wish i knew..'</em></p><p>Nene sighs. "don't worry!! your memory will come back one day, <em>right?? <strong>RIGHT??"</strong></em> she smiles.</p><p>
  <em>that's what i hope for, at least.</em>
</p><p>"Mhhhh,<em> soooo...</em> got any more questions??"</p><p>you think for a bit. you could ask for Pico's scar in his eye, or if you could possibly ask to meet girlfriend.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>or maybe even... enter Pico's bathroom.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>...</p><p>.... n-no. that's... <strong>no.</strong> he told you to not.. enter it. maybe another day. lets go for another question. <em>a more uplifting one.</em></p><p>'Thank you so much, Nene! :) but... are you doing alright now? you know... after the hat thing...'</p><p>Nene smiles a bit after reading it, tucking a chunk of her hair behind her ear. "of course!! i mean... it kinda sucks that we just found the hat and now its gone, but..."</p><p>she stops for a second, her face suddenly changing.</p><p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"UGH!!! WHO AM I KIDDING??? IT FUCKING SUCKS!!!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>oh- wow. t-that was sudden.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"THE ONLY THING WE HAD LEFT OF YOU, GONE, TO FUCKING ASHES!! AN FOR WHAT??? DARNELL SHOULD LEARN TO CONTROL IT. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! ONE TIME HE EVEN BURNT MY HOMEWORK IN HIS BATHROOM!!!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>you just listen, not sure of what to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"AND FUCKING PICO!! HES ALWAYS SO SECRETIVE!! AND FOR WHAT??? HE DOESN'T TRUST US ANYMORE??? AND.. GIRLFRIEND!! SHE DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING EITHER!! SHE TOLD ME THAT I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!! FUCKING BULLSHIT!!! I HATE IT. I HATE IT. I HATE IT!!!"</strong>
</p><p>her eyes quickly became filled with tears, tears that she kept inside for so long.</p><p>"<strong>I</strong>..<strong>. I'M.</strong>.<strong>.</strong> I'm so tired... i-i..." she starts sobbing, her tears falling on the floor.</p><p>you hug her, not knowing what to do. <em>man, i wish i could be more useful right now. it sucks being a ghost...</em></p><p>the moment you hugged her, her breathing got slower... huh. does... <em>she know...? h..how..? nah. no way.</em></p><p>"s-sniff...B-boyfriend are you.. hugging me or did t-the room suddenly get <em>super c-cold for n-no reason.....?"</em> she removes some of her tears with her sleeves.</p><p>you smile, it was comforting knowing she could feel you in <em>some way.</em> you break off the hug and write a simple 'Yes :)' on the paper.</p><p>she smiles, slowly calming down more. she giggles, her voice still sounding pretty sad. <em>"i-im sorry you had to see that..."</em></p><p>'Nonono!! i'm glad you vented ou---' before you could finish writing your response, you hear quick footsteps coming from outside the dorm.</p><p>
  <em>oh no.</em>
</p><p>Nene looks at the dorm door, quickly removing her tears.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>oh shit.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>it must be Pico and Darnell coming back, right??</p><p>you look down to the paper you have been writing on and all the question you asked being on them.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>OH FUCK.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>panic starts to overwhelm your body. pico <strong>CANT SEE THIS. HE CANT SEE THAT I ASKED ABOUT GIRLFRIEND--</strong></p><p>you quickly look around, searching for a place to throw them away. the trash can quickly takes your attention.</p><p>you grab the papers as quickly as you can, throw them in the trash while hearing the door behind you opening.</p><p>oh god... please, please, please-- tell me they didn't notice. <strong>PLEASE.</strong></p><p>you quickly turn around, looking at the people who just entered the room.</p><p>Pico and Darnell where joking and smiling at each other. ah, they looked in a good mood. i'm glad nothing bad ha<em>pp---</em></p><p>wait, why is Darnell's nose bleeding?? and they both <em>DEFINITELY needed a shower. they where covered in dirt!</em></p><p>"Oh, already back?? i expected mor--- <strong>WAIT.</strong> Why is Darnell's nose <em>bleeding??!</em>" Nene stands up, pretending she didn't cry her eyes out some seconds ago.</p><p>"ppftt, <em>no biggie!!"</em> Darnell says, wrapping his arm around Picos neck in a friendly way. Pico didn't seem to mind at all. "Stuff between us got a <em>liiiiiittle heated</em>, but nothing a good <em><strong>MANLY fight</strong> </em>couldn't solve!!" he gives a bright smile to Nene.</p><p>Nene's eye tics. "a <strong>WHAT NOW!??</strong> Don't tell me you guys fought--!"</p><p>"aw cmon Nene!! it was fun!" Pico says, also smiling like Darnell.</p><p>"You guys <em>shouldn't be fighting!!</em> and what about <em>your injured hand Pico??!"</em> Nene crosses her arms.</p><p>"oh, that??" Pico lifts up his injured hand, now covered in bandages. <em>"no biggie, like Darnell said!"</em> he grins.</p><p>Nene rolls her eyes, face palming. "i--- <strong><em>SIIIGGH.</em></strong> you know what? i wont even question it! Darnell, lets take care of your bleeding nose shall we?? and you BOTH need a shower!! <em><span class="u"><strong>NOW."</strong></span></em></p><p><em>"yes ma'am.."</em> they both look down, feeling scolded. you giggle at the sight. who would have thought that Nene had a mom side to her? <em>dawg,</em> you are so glad she isn't scolding you right now.</p><p>Nene drags Darnell to his bathroom much to his discontent, closing the door harshly behind her.</p><p><br/>...</p><p>
  <em>this left you and Pico alone.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>you and Pico look at each other, the room slowly tensing up. <em>you feel the warm feeling in your chest getting stronger. oh no.<br/></em></p><p>"Pico, I'm sorry that i didn't follow you b<em>ef--" </em></p><p>Pico brightly smiles. he suddenly starts hugging you, totally cutting you off.</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>h-hUH???</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>you feel your cheeks getting redder, not expecting the sudden hug. <em>god... you cant remember the last time you got hugged. it feels... weird. kinda like holding hands, but... more. in a good way though.</em></p><p>you smile, hugging back. "why the sudden hug, big man?" you ask, closing your eyes, relaxing in his arms.</p><p>"i.. got scared when i noticed you didn't follow me. <strong>luckily you... are still here."</strong> Pico hugs you a little more tightly.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"ppfft... i wont leave you." you look him in the eyes, smiling.</p>
</blockquote><p>Pico's eyes widen at that. his mouth twitched, like he didn't expect something like that to be said again.</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>huh..?</em>
</p><p><em>oh, yeah. fuck.</em> you forgot. <em>he doesn't like that phrase, for some reason.</em> the last time you told him that, he told you to not say it anymore...</p><p>"oh-- umh-- <em>i meant-"</em> you try to explain yourself, obviously failing.</p><p>Pico gulps. "n-no-- its fine.. <strong>j-just--promise me...promise me you wont leave me."</strong> his voice suddenly sounded weak, like it was about to break.</p><p>
  <em>this gives you a strange feeling of  <strong><span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"><span class="hgKElc">déjà vu</span></span>.</strong></em>
</p><p>"w-what?" you say,  a little taken back.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>"promise me. promise you wont break this promise this time. promise me you w-wont leave."</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>t-this time..?</p><p>"i...t-this time?? what are you--"</p><p><em>"p-please."</em> his expression closed up. his voice sounded desperate for an answer.</p><p>you take a moment to think, but then you eventually decided your answer.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>"of course i promise, Pico. i promise i wont leave." you smile, holding him tighter.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Pico sighs in relief, his body calming down.</p><p>"oh, also.." Pico starts.<em> "i..."</em></p><p>"i... <em>what?"</em> you ask, curious about what he was gonna say.</p><p>"i...umh..<em>.n-nevermind, haha.."</em></p><p>"what?? nono, <em>NOW</em> you gotta tell me!"</p><p><em>"no i don't"</em> he smirks, coming closer to your face.</p><p>"oh, <em>YES</em> you do." you say in a challenging tone, also coming closer to his face.</p><p>"what if i don't,<em> blueberry?"</em></p><p>"oh, we are doing name calling now? at least my hair doesn't look like a <em>fucking orange."</em></p><p><em>"ppftt.."</em> Pico giggles, making you also giggle.</p><p>you look at him giggle. god.... how is he so.... <span class="u"><em>flawless even though he has flaws?? not fair.</em></span></p><p>his eyes, even if one eye is damaged it still looked beautiful. his nose, even if it has a scar, still looks perfect on him. his mouth... <em>his perfect smile that brightens up your whole mood, and <strong>... his lips...</strong></em></p><p>you gulp, finally noticing how close you guys are.</p><p>if you wanted to, <em>you could... <strong>kiss him.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>nono-- what am i thinking--</em>
</p><p>Pico comes even closer to your face, looking at your lips.</p><p>
  <em>"pico..?"</em>
</p><p>does he want... it too..?</p><p>"Boyfriend.. <strong><em>i.. i love you."</em></strong> Pico straight up says, with no regrets now.</p><p>
  <em>your feeling in your chest is burning, screaming, kicking for you to do something.</em>
</p><p>"I ..<strong> I love you too.</strong>" you say, finally listening to your heart.</p><p>Pico smiles, and starts to pull in for a kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>you couldn't wait anymore.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>you kiss him, your cheeks getting redder and your feeling in your chest burning like the most deepest depths of hell. you felt yourself slightly shaking from all the euphoria suddenly taking over your body.</em>
</p><p>his lips felt so soft, so calming, so... <em>flawless. perfect. just like him.</em></p><p>you and pico lean back, looking at each other.</p><p>yes... this.. <em>this is where you wanted to be.</em></p><p>
  <strong>forever in his arms.</strong>
</p><p>Pico looked like he was thinking the same, <em>so you and him went for another kiss, and then another, and then another one, and an---</em></p><p>a sudden loud gasp stops you and Pico from whatever you guys where doing. <em>you both look at where the sound came from, in surprise.</em></p><p>Nene and Darnell just opened the bathroom door, looking at you guys. <em>Darnell luckily had some toilet paper on his nose to stop the bleeding.</em></p><p><strong>"D-D-D-DARNELL ARE YOU SEEING W-W-WHAT IM SEEING?!?"</strong> Nene said in shock.</p><p>"N-No way... boyfri<em>end--</em>" Darnell says, but remains speechless looking at you.</p><p>wait... they cant see you.<em> right? what are they doing??</em></p><p>"what,<em> i cant kiss my boyfriend now??"</em> pico leaves the hug, crossing his arms. he has an annoyed expression on his face. you roll your eyes with a smile and slightly blush when he calls you his boyfriend.</p><p><strong>"N-NO, THATS NOT IT.. W-W-WE CAN.. UH--"</strong> Nene points at you.</p><p>
  <em>huh???</em>
</p><p>"we can <em><strong>WHAT??"</strong></em> pico says, demanding a understandable reply.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>"WE C-CAN-- WE CAN SEE HIM!!?!?"</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Nobody in the room says something for a few seconds.</p><p><strong>"they can <em>SEE ME?!"</em></strong> you say, finally realizing what they meant.</p><p><strong>"WHAT?!?"</strong> Pico says loudly, in shock.</p><p>"Holy shit Pico!! Boyfriend looks fucking <em>TERRIBLE!!"</em> Darnell says, eyeing you up and down.</p><p><em>"sheesh,</em> thank you." you say ironically.</p><p>Nene stomps on Darnell's foot, which gained a scream from the boy in question. "That was a rude thing to say,<em> you prick!!</em> we can finally see him and <em>THAT is the first thing you say??"</em></p><p>"well, he <em>DOES</em> look terrible!"</p><p>
  <em>wow, thanks again.</em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>YES-- I MEAN--"</strong></em> she fake coughs. <strong><em>"NO--</em></strong> BUT i literally showed you the picture i took some days ago of him!! it shouldn't be <em>SUCH</em> a surprise!!"</p><p>"Yes but in 4K its <em>soooo</em> much worse!!"</p><p>
  <em>i feel bullied right now.</em>
</p><p>"<strong>GUYS GUYS</strong> guys!! shut the fuck up." Pico steps in. "What the fuck is happening??? you guys can see him too now???"</p><p>"Yes!" Darnell and Nene say at the same time.</p><p>Pico sighs, face palming. "<em>how did this happen..?</em> i swear, this ghost stuff is so confusing.."</p><p><em>"i wish i knew."</em> you cross your arms, sighing.</p><p>
  <strong>well... we have a lot of stuff to figure out now, don't we..?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AYOOOOOOOO ITS YOU OR ME???</p><p>Thank you for all the support i've been getting!! when someone sends me art or animations they made for my fanfic it makes my day and makes me scream everytime LMAO. i never thought this fanfic would get this much attetion for people to draw fanart of it. and even if you dont, and you just read the chapters, im still glad you do &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>thank you so much &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓬𝓴𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Girlfriends POV a year ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYOOOOO, SURPRISE CHAPTER. FINALLY. THE LADY.<br/>I FINALLY GET TO WRITE GIRLFRIEND LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>enjoy some lore &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>one year ago, Girlfriend's POV.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"t-that's basically what happened, dad..." you say, looking down at your plate, still full with food.</p><p>"<em>your lucky</em> I'm the <em>Chief of police and have a lot of good connections</em>, girlfriend." your dad says, his voice serious.</p><p>"<em>i-i know..</em>" you say, your voice getting weaker.</p><p>
  <strike>i wish that didn't happen... i wish... i-i wish that-</strike>
</p><p>"i told you to <em>not</em> get involved with <em>those kind</em> of people." He says, looking you straight in the eyes. you've never seen him this serious before.</p><p>
  <em>did it happen because i got involved with them? <strike>is it all my fault?</strike> would he be okay now if i never got involved?</em>
</p><p>"I-I know dad, but-- i<em>t was an accident-!</em> i didn't wanna be i-involved, a-and..."</p><p>"I've decided." he takes a bite of his food. "You are going to change school and cut all contacts with that Pico guy. and <strong>THATS final.</strong>"</p><p>"dad, <em>p-please..</em>. i.. can i at least go to his f-funeral..?" you sigh in defeat, finally taking a bite from your food. "Besides, i...i doubt Pico will be there, so..."</p><p>your dad shakes his head. "Darling, I'm doing this to protect you, and my job. if the public finds out i will go to jail... and so will you. i cant let you go near all that anymore."</p><p>hes right.... but ... <strike>the guilt wont go away.</strike></p><p>no-- i shouldn't feel guilty. its all Pico's fault.<em> r-right?</em></p><p>"...a-alright." you feel your throat closing up just thinking about what happened. "i need to use the bathroom. I'll eat l-later..." after saying that, you calmly stand up and walk to the bathroom.</p><p>my head hurts. i... <strike>i cant take this</strike>. i cant believe this... it all happened so fast...</p><p>your breathing starts to get faster.</p><p>
  <strike>your head starts playing pictures of what happened a week ago over and over. you could smell the strong smell of blood and bleach like it was yesterday.</strike>
</p><p>
  <em>it makes you wanna throw up.</em>
</p><p>you close the door behind you, finally getting some alone time away from your dad.</p><p><em>i... need to breathe..</em> just calm down, girlfriend! everything will be o-okay...</p><p>you try to calm down your breath, but with no luck.</p><p>you start shaking, your eyes getting watery.</p><p>
  <strike>D-Dad was right. i should have never got involved with t-them...</strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>especially with <strike>Pico.</strike></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>ugh, <strike>pico.</strike> just thinking of his name makes your face twist to <em>disgust and anger.</em></p><p>he never deserved him, and never will. <em>he was too good for him.<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>he was too good for anyone.</em>
</p><p>you walk to the sink, washing your face to calm yourself down. the water was cold, but in a refreshing way.</p><p><em>ah...</em> this helped. i should wash my face with cold water more often.</p><p>you look at yourself in the mirror.</p><p>you've... you've looked better. <em>that's for sure.</em></p><p>you suddenly hear gentle knocking from the bathroom door.</p><p>"Girlfriend? dear? are you there? we need to talk!" you could hear your moms voice from the other side of the door.</p><p>"<em>oh--!</em> yeah mom, I'm coming!!" you quickly dry off your face with your t-shirt and open the bathroom door.</p><p>"Ah, I'm glad you're doing alright!" your mom pats your head, ruining your hair.</p><p>"Mom!! you know i hate when you do that!!" you say, trying to fix your hair, but with no luck.</p><p>"sure sure, sweetie" she giggles. you roll your eyes, smiling slightly.</p><p>"Well, besides that.." your mom begins. "I know your dad doesn't want you to go to his funeral, but... <em>i know you really want to go.</em> so I'll allow you to go, just make sure dad doesn't notice, alright sweetie? <em>i know how important he was too you.</em> its really important to say goodbye to the dead, especially if its someone close to you.."</p><p>you gasp, putting your hands over your mouth in shock. "M-mom..!!" you hug her, thanking her over and over, tears falling off your eyes.</p><p>"alright alright, that's enough..." she giggles, pulling you away gently. "I'll distract dad tomorrow so you can go without him noticing, alright?" she winks.</p><p>"yes!! thank you so much, mom!" you quickly remove your tears with your t-shirt.</p><p>I'm glad i will get to say a real last goodbye to him. he deserves it. Pico wont do it, so i will.</p><p>"I'll go to bed now sweetie, take care!" your mom says, starting to walk away.</p><p>"yes, i will mom!"</p><p>you watch her walk away and enter her bedroom.</p><p>...</p><p>you look down at <em>your <strong>necklace</strong></em><strong>.</strong></p><p>it used to be a <strong>half heart necklace,</strong> but... you managed to get boyfriends necklace too, so now its a <strong>full heart.</strong></p><p>you will keep wearing this forever, in memory of him...</p><p>oh, boyfriend... <em>i miss you so much.. i-i... <strike>i was so stupid.</strike><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>please, come back.</em>
</p><p>you grab the necklace gently in your hands, watching it for some minutes and remembering all the good times.</p><p>i don't deserve having these necklaces... but I'm the only one that can keep them. i <strong>NEVER</strong> will give them to Pico.</p><p>
  <strong>If he wants them, he needs to step over my dead body.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS YOU, SOMEHOW.</p><p> </p><p>Some theories now that girlfriend is finally showed in the story?👀👀</p><p>Also, i know i asked this in the past, but... got some songs recommendations for ghost memories?</p><p>Byebye!! see you next chapter lol &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Theories and Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The whole group talks about theories on how Nene and Darnell can see Boyfriend now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYOOOOOO NEW CHAPTER GO BRRR</p><p>Idk why, it took me sm to write this one and FOR WHAT??? MAN.<br/>i rewrote a scene so many times PAINN.</p><p>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was sitting on the floor, Talking about theories on why Nene and Darnell can see you now. Pico was sitting next to you, <em>of course.</em></p><p>"What if... what if it was the <em>kiss?!?"</em> Nene says, her eyes litting up.</p><p>"like its some sorta fairy tale? yeah, <em>fucking sure."</em> Pico rolls his eyes at Nene's 'theory'. "We need serious theories, Nene!"</p><p>"huh?? i <em>WAS</em> serious!!" she says, offended.</p><p>"wait wait, guys-" Darnell starts to speak, everyone suddenly giving him attention. his voice sounded a little funny now that his nose was closed because of the toilet paper in his nose. "What if it has something to do with... <em>time."</em></p><p>"with <em>time..?</em>" you ask, tilting your head in confusion.</p><p>"Yes!! like, the more boyfriend spends time with someone, <em>the more they can interact with him</em>. this would explain why Pico was the first one to see him, since Boyfriend was following Pico or something..." he looks away, in deep thought. "Now we can see you because you also spent time with us, just a little less than him, <em>since you follow Pico everywhere.</em>" His voice sounded a lot more calmer and smarter than his usual voice.</p><p>"Ohh, that's a good theory, bro!" Pico grins, giving him a little clap.</p><p>"Yeah, but--!! that <em>still</em> didn't explain why it happened while they kissed!!!! my theory was better!!" Nene complains, crossing her arms.</p><p>Picos brows drew together. <em>"No, it really wasnt."</em></p><p>"Maybe it was just a coincidence..?" you say, trying to back up Darnell's theory. it was the only one that made sense for now.</p><p>"coincidence <strong>MY ASS!!!"</strong> her voice gets sligtly more agressive. "it <em>CANT</em> be a coincidence!! like, <em><strong>CMON!!"</strong></em> she pouted.</p><p>"Well, other than that.." Darnell tries to change the subject a little bit. "What we need to worry about right now is that <em>maybe</em>, just <em>maybe</em>... <strong>other people can see</strong> <strong>boyfriend too.</strong> what if everyone can see him now? that would be... <em>concerning.</em>"</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ooooooooh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>good point.</em>
</p><p>what if other people can see me??? oh no...-  <em>i hope not. what if ghost busters actually exist and try to kill you or something??</em></p><p>that also means <strong>i wont be able to leave the dorm.</strong></p><p>
  <em>oh no.</em>
</p><p>Pico's face changes into a worried one. "Oh <em>shit...!!</em> but-- it cant be possible,<em> right??"</em></p><p>"well..." Darnell starts. everyone looks at him again.</p><p>He smirks, pushing up his <strong>glasses</strong>. "there <em><strong>IS</strong></em> one way to find out..."</p><p>wait--- <strong>glasses??</strong> <em>when did he even---</em></p><p>"wha--- when did <strong>YOU</strong> put on glasses??!!" Nene asks, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"Don't ask questions, <em><strong>AMATEUR."</strong></em> Darnell takes off his glasses, trowing them across the room. he has a proud smirk on his face.</p><p>You and Nene look at each other, confused on what just happened and how did he have suddenly glasses on his face.</p><p>Pico lifts both of his brows unsurprised, crossing his arms. "<em>ppftt,</em> using that good ol' magic trick i used on you months ago?? that's a true <em><strong>AMATEUR</strong></em> move."</p><p>"W<em>hat---!</em> <strong>DUDE!</strong>! don't expose me!!" Darnell says, looking sideways clearly embarrassed by Pico exposing his magic trick.</p><p>You and Nene laugh at him getting exposed by Pico.</p><p>
  <em>pfft-- idiot.</em>
</p><p>"You almost got me,<em> loser!"</em> Nene says, crossing her arms. you are still chuckling about all of this.</p><p>you notice Pico looking at you laugh with a little smile on his face. you smile back, feeling your cheeks slightly get redder.</p><p>"whatever...." Darnell gets back to the subject, still kinda embarrassed and annoyed. "there is <strong>ONE</strong> way we can find out! we need to find someone we trust well enough to tell them boyfriend is back, and see if they can see him too or not."</p><p>"and that person is...?" Pico says, frowning. you can tell that he already doesn't like this idea.</p><p>"well, Pico.. haha..." he awkwardly chuckles, looking at Nene. Nene looks at him confused, but then her face lits up.</p><p>mh? whats happening?</p><p>Nene gasps. "Darnell!! your thinking who I'm thinking??"</p><p>Darnell nods. "I think the perfect perso<em>n would be--"</em></p><p>
  <strong>"PICO'S COUSIN!--"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"--GIRLFRIEND!"</strong>
</p><p>Nene and Darnell say something <em>completely different at the same time.</em></p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>"WHAT??"</strong></em></span> Pico says, yelling at the sudden two names. he puts a hand over his chest, in shock.</p><p>"<em>Wait what--</em>" you say, surprised and confused at the same time.</p><p>"<strong>HUH??"</strong> Nene looks at Darnell, confused.</p><p><strong>"EH??"</strong> Darnell looks at nene, Also confused.</p><p>
  <strong>"YOU DIDNT MEAN <em>GIRLFRIEND??"</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"AND YOU DIDNT MEAN <em>OTIS??"</em></strong>
</p><p><em>"guys-</em>-"  you try to calm the situation, but with no luck.</p><p>"why would you <strong>FUCKING</strong> mention girlfriend, Nene?!" Pico's tone and face suddenly shifted into a more aggressive one.</p><p>"I-I--- Because shes the <em>best choice for us!!</em> she used to be friends with all of us and--"</p><p>"what a <strong>FUCKING</strong> joke." Pico cuts her off, furious.</p><p>Darnell decides to defend Nene. "Pico--with no offence, i think shes right... <em>she makes a good point--" </em></p><p><strong>"GOOD POINT??! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS??"</strong> Pico says, suddenly standing up and getting dangerously close to Darnell and Nene.</p><p>your head hurts...</p><p>
  <em>i have to do something.</em>
</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>"PICO, THATS ENOUGH!!"</strong></em></span> you yell, suddenly getting all the attention of the room. Pico is taken by surprise, his face calming down slightly.</p><p>he backs off, sitting next to you again. he clearly still looked pissed off.</p><p>you look at Pico, angry at him for reacting that way just because she mentioned her.</p><p>"I'm tired of you reacting like this every time she gets mentioned, Pico! Nene didn't do anything wrong!!<strong><em> why are you always like this?!"</em></strong></p><p>Darnell and Nene watch this unfold, unsure of what to do. they where glad someone was finally calling out Pico, though.</p><p>"Boyfriend-- you don't know what I know, alright?! I'm doing this to protect you, <em><strong>GODDAMMIT!"</strong></em></p><p>"To protect me?? <em><strong>i KNOW what YOU know, Pico!!"</strong></em></p><p>Pico slightly jumps from this revelation, his body tensing up.  </p><p>Fear suddenly crossed Pico's face.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"no--- y-you k-kn...know....?" </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"<strong>YES!!</strong><em> i know i cheated on you with her, alright?!</em> "  </p><p>Pico lets out a relieved sigh, his body calming down.</p><p>
  <em>weird.</em>
</p><p>"That's--- <strong>wait, how the fuck do you know anyways?!"</strong> Pico's body tensed up again.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>FUCK.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"u-um<em>mhh</em>-" you look around awkwardly, trying to come up with an excuse. you bite your bottom lip nervously.</p><p>you didn't wanna say it was Nene, in case she might get in trouble for it.</p><p>"haha-- umh-- i-- i <em>remembered!! yeah, that's it!!"</em></p><p>"you... <em>remembered</em>...?" Pico frowns, not sure if he should believe you or not.</p><p>"Yep!! he <strong>TOTALLY</strong> did!!" Nene jumps in, saving your ass. "He told me about it earlier!! that's totally what happened!! totally...!! <em>Silly boyfriend... haha...!"</em></p><p>you and Nene both awkwardly laugh, looking around the room nervously.</p><p>Pico starts eyeing the both of you suspiciously.</p><p>Darnell decides to step in, realizing Nene and Boyfriend are totally lying. he distracts Pico to save them from this awkward situation. "Bro, i think we should go shower now! we reaaaally need one after that fight!"</p><p>Pico looks at Darnell defeated, giving up on interrogating you and Nene. he sighs. "yeah, your right..." he starts to stand up. "are you gonna use Nene's shower or do i need to?"</p><p><strong><em>"HEY--</em> who said<em> ANY</em> of you can use <em>MY</em> shower?!?"</strong> Nene says, also standing up. she puts both of her hands in her hips, protesting on any of them using her shower.</p><p>"mine is broken, dumbass. i don't wanna wait for Darnell to come out of his shower! he always takes <em>3 hours to shower!!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hey! thats not true--"</em>
</p><p><strong>"Yes it is!"</strong> Pico and Nene say at the same time, looking at Darnell.</p><p>
  <em>that made you giggle.</em>
</p><p>Darnell scoffs in defeat, also standing up. "Fine, fine... <em>Maybe</em> i do take 3 hours... <em>maybe. <strong>JUST MAYBE."</strong></em></p><p>you where the only one sitting on the ground now.</p><p>you look up at all of them. <em>"so, do i... just stay here for the time being...?"</em> you say, unsure.</p><p>they all stop talking, looking at you.</p><p><em>"uhhhh..."</em> they all look at each other, thinking of what Boyfriend should do.</p><p>Darnell scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, i think its better if you say here for now. we still don't know if other people can see you. besides, <em>we don't wanna scare people when you still.... <strong>look like that."</strong></em></p><p>ah yes, Darnell always giving you<em> the best compliments</em> about how you look.</p><p>he isn't wrong, though. any normal teenager would start screaming at the sight of a ghost and alarm everyone at school about it.<em> especially when that ghost is covered in blood.</em></p><p>
  <em>oof.</em>
</p><p>"<em>sighhhh...</em>you're right." you look down, getting sad at the thought of just being here alone with nothing much to do.</p><p>"Don't worry, i wont take long, alright? I'll come as soon as possible, <em>just for you."</em> Pico says, almost reading your mind. you look up at him.</p><p>He was looking at you with his stupid cute smile. you can tell that he felt bad for leaving you here alone for a bit.</p><p>You smile back, admiring Pico's smile for<em> juuust</em> a little bit more.</p><p>Sadly Nene had to break the moment.</p><p>"You can use my shower as long as you don't use my hello kitty shampoo, <em>alright bastard?!"</em> she trows her key dorm at Pico, Pico luckily catching them.</p><p>"its not like i wanted to anyways..." He says, putting them in his pocket.</p><p>"PF<em>ttt, sure!!</em> <strong>nobody</strong> can resist <em>MY</em> Hello kitty shampoo,<em> mark my words!!"</em></p><p>Pico rolls his eyes with a smile on his face.</p><p><em>"Wait--"</em> Darnell starts. "Nene, didn't you have that date with that <em>weird guy today or am i wrong?"</em></p><p>Nene looks at him for a few seconds, before realizing. she gasps loudly, putting an hand over her mouth.</p><p>
  <strong>"GASSP!! OMYGOD, I TOTALLY FORGOT!! I NEED TO GO RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL BE SUPERLATE--!!"</strong>
</p><p>"Dawg, i <em>almost</em> feel bad for the guy..." you say, putting your hand on your cheek, totally not caring about the guy in the slightest.</p><p>Nene runs to the door, opening it. <strong>"BYEBYE GUYS!!"</strong> she yells, before leaving the dorm and closing the door behind her. you can hear her fast footsteps slowly getting more distant.</p><p>
  <em>aannd, shes gone. that was quick, huh?</em>
</p><p>"Welp, i guess I'll go shower. see you guys later!" Darnell says. he calmly walked to his bathroom, closing the door behind him. you and Pico  immediately hear the shower start. wow, that was fast too--</p><p>You and Pico where the only one left in the room. <em>again.</em></p><p>and last time you and Pico where alone you guys ended up kissing.</p><p>wow... i cant actually believe we... <em>kissed. it was so sudden...</em></p><p>
  <strong>you loved it though.</strong>
</p><p>"i guess i have to go shower too, <em>mh?</em>" he says, clearly not wanting to leave you behind. he puts both of his hands in his pockets.</p><p>You look up at him, still sitting on the ground. "<em>unless you wanna smell like shit,</em> then yeah, you do." you can feel your lips turning into a smirk after saying that.</p><p>he chuckles at that. "<em>pfft--</em> what if <em>i wanna</em> smell like shit?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Then you can forget kissing me ever again, idiot."</strong>
</p><p>"Oof, <em>harsh..!</em>" he says ironically, touching his chest in "pain".</p><p>You laugh, facepalming. "alright loser, go shower now! i bet you smell like a corpse right now. <em>and trust me, i would know."</em></p><p>"Alright, alright, i get it..." he says, defeated. he really didn't want to leave you behind, but knew he had to.</p><p>he walks to the door, opening it.</p><p>before leaving, he looks behind him, smiling at you. you smile back, waving a little bit with your hand.</p><p>He eventually left, closing the door behind him.</p><p>...</p><p>.....</p><p>
  <em>sighhhhh.</em>
</p><p>you where left there, <em>alone.</em></p><p>
  <em>how bittersweet.</em>
</p><p>you lay in the cold ground, looking at the wall, thinking about this and that.</p><p>huh, didn't know Pico had a cousin called <em>Otis.</em> what a weird name...<em> i wonder if he looks like Pico.</em></p><p>for how long does Pico take to shower...?</p><p>Your mind started thinking about how Pico looks like while he showers, but you immediately dismiss that thought.</p><p>i wonder how Girlfriend looks like...</p><p>After some minutes of thinking about useless shit, you decide to sit up and look at the room, just for fun.</p><p>Darnell's side of the room was messy, but not as much as Pico. he had some lighters laying around here and there, but he had mostly gaming stuff.</p><p>Pico on the other hand... well, his room <em>screamed</em> Pico.</p><p>it was messy, you can tell that he didn't do his bed in <em>probably</em> months. he had some cigarettes laying around, together with some snacks. ah, you cant forget about his pile of clothes near his bed.</p><p>honestly, your room would have been this messy too. you cant remember, but <em>you just had a feeling.</em></p><p>huh, now that i think about it... <em>Did Pico ever find out who entered their dorm some days ago? i have to ask him. what did they even steal, anyways??</em></p><p>you sigh, the sound of Darnell's shower starting to become more annoying by the minute.</p><p>you look around again, this time <strong>Pico's bathroom</strong> catching your attention.</p><p>what if i... <em>enter it now?</em></p><p>Pico told you not to, but...</p><p>
  <strong>im REALLY curious.</strong>
</p><p>your curiosity has brought you this far. Pico is always trying to hide the truth in some way or another, but that only made you more determined to find the truth each time.</p><p>so you know what? lets do it. <em>whats the worse than can happen?</em></p><p>but... I'll need a flashlight first. that room doesn't have any light, if i remember correctly.</p><p>you stand up, starting to search for a flashlight. they have to have it!! right??</p><p><em>aaaaand No</em>. of course they don't have a flashlight. <em>figures.</em></p><p>Option two was to search for a key for that damn bathroom.</p><p><em>aaaaaaaaaand of course</em>, they didn't have that either. <em>fuck.</em></p><p>
  <strong>what? he closed that bathroom and threw away the key?? that's so suspicious!!</strong>
</p><p>sigh... no, maybe <em>he just... doesn't keep it in here...?</em></p><p>
  <em>what if someone else has it....?</em>
</p><p>well, either case, its very unlucky for you.</p><p>
  <em>no bathroom for yo-----</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>you suddenly hear the dorm room open.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS YOU!! or... IS IT??</p><p>while wiritng this chapter i realized i got the days wrong LMAOO but i fixed it its fine p a i n<br/>btw the day in the fanfic is Thursday, if i calculated things right. i hope i did CRIES.</p><p>Will pico be able to resist the Hello kitty shampoo, or will he loose to the magic?? who knows...</p><p>Btw, would yall like to have like, a normal chapter and then a year ago POV chapter every time? or is that too much? let me know &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITS YOU!!</p><p>thank you for reading the this chapter! I'll probably make more art for this fanfic in the future! (if ur interested in my drawings or you just want to contact me my insta is poggerspumpkin lol)<br/>also any criticisms or ideas are always welcome! feel free to comment them &lt;3</p><p>thank you and i hope to see you next chapter lolol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>